


Those Who Do Not Learn...Are Doomed to Repeat

by HomeAgainRose



Series: The Sent Back 'Verse [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU within an AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Suki (Avatar), F/M, More Realistic Take, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Spirit Shenanigans, Time Travel, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeAgainRose/pseuds/HomeAgainRose
Summary: Something bad happened after the Hundred Year War ended, but no one remembers until Zuko gets his scar and Katara frees Aang from the ice. They are now the only two with the knowledge of the next thirty years. They have to work their way through their own trauma, and their own memories to change key events to keep the Bad Things from happening once more.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Series: The Sent Back 'Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974508
Comments: 115
Kudos: 358





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Quarantine for this. Five months and I'm just getting my muses back now. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Rose

There is an odd sense of déjà vu as the canoe is swept up by the heavy current of the unaccounted ice floe. Once as she did before but has not realized yet, she wonders if waterbending is responsible. If only there was someone that powerful to teach her. But there isn't. Instead Katara is forced to face the current on her own with Sokka shouting behind her. She wants to scream back that everything will be alright but she's not sure why she knows that to be true. How can she possibly know everything will be alright? Her tribe is decimated and she's the last of her people's waterbenders. She can't even bend an orb of water. It is only in her dreams she is able to fight to save her people, to save her mother.

They jump from the canoe as a pair of icebergs smash it to bits. Sokka starts in on how the destruction of the fishing trip was all her fault. She usually swallows her temper at this but there must be something in the air today that makes her snap back. Katara gets quite into this little tiff she has been waiting to unleash for years. The is a giant crack as an iceberg smashes. She freezes. Katara and Sokka watch as a perfectly spherical shaped iceberg bobs to the surface. This moment seems familiar too, life changing. Katara grabs Sokka's boomerang and launches forward, despite his shouts not to. She smashes the iceberg, a giant beam of clear white light is cast into the sky. Katara falls back screaming as she remembers fire consuming her. Then a white hot end to the torment and heartbreak.

*~*~*

He has truly forgotten how cold the South Pole is. Granted he's gotten used to it. Who would have thought, a firebender used to the ice and snow? He has no choice. His ship needs to protect these people, even if they do not know he is here. Zuko sighs as he stares off into the horizon. He has been here for the last year on an almost near constant patrol - always out of sight of the village, always out of reach. Occasionally they pick off pirates or help guide brave traders south through the ice floe to trade with the remains of the Southern Water Tribe. He even ferries valuable information and troop movements to Chief Hakoda. His other self would find that most amusing.

But right now, right now they are back in the South Pole for the last three months. Zuko keeps careful track of the days. He knows it is almost time. Whether or not anyone remembers, he's going to make sure Aang gets to the North without issue. By Agni, he'll take her too even if she doesn't remember/ He'll even endure Sokka's complaints and sarcasm if it means he can unite everyone that much quicker. The last three years of memories have been lonely. He hates lying to Uncle. He knows he has not been as careful as he should be. But everything is coming to a head. He will have to tell the truth soon. He just hopes he isn't the only one.

"Come, nephew, have some jasmine tea. This constant cold is rough on the inner fire. Tea helps." Iroh calls from where he sits playing Go against himself. Zuko turns from the railing and settles himself opposite Iroh. "I was beginning to think you had lost yourself in the Spirit World. Things are strange here in the Poles."

"No Uncle, just lost in thought." Zuko answers. He can feel it, something is coming, it is almost time. Iroh raises an eyebrow but pours Zuko a cup of jasmine tea. It is the red and blue dragon set Zuko bought when they first made port after he was banished. Iroh was quite surprised at the gesture.

"You seem to be waiting for something. Hopefully not planning to rejoin your father's foolish quest?" Iroh asks over his tea. That was the second thing that confused the old general. Almost the moment Zuko was off bed rest for his scar, he was completely against Ozai and the war.

"If I find the Avatar, I will help him." Zuko says in a low whisper. Iroh is not entirely sure he even hears him. The second sentence is words meant to be lost on the wind. "He is not what I'm looking for."

If Iroh hears the words, he says nothing. Ever since Zuko was burned, he has been different. Different in ways that were expected but also unexpected. Iroh has muzzled most of the crew in regard to Zuko's night terrors. He calls out in his sleep for names Iroh does not know, despite how many letters he writes and how many questions he asks in the various ports. It's just one more mystery, like the waterbending scroll Zuko specifically bought for reasons Iroh has yet to understand. But he knows Zuko will come to him in time. It seems both men are lost in thought, for they miss the beam of light from among the icebergs.

"Your highness! General!" Lieutenant Jee's shouts bring them back to the present. Zuko stumbles off his pillow in haste to see. He manages not to upset the tea set. Iroh and Jee watch this with interest.

Zuko's eyes go wide as he spots the light beam from his sprawl on the deck. He knows his crew is all watching him, but he doesn’t care. He knows what this means. He knows where that light leads. Iroh is the only one close enough to hear what he says, he is the only one to hear the reverence in which Zuko says the name.

" _Katara._ "

* * *


	2. Old Friends, New Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions, uncertainties, and a surprising twist on the last three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although in no way connected to Zutara Week (I love everyone's stuff! Keep up the awesome work!) surprisingly this kinda works for "Reunion".

Master Katara, daughter of Chief Hakoda and Chieftess Kya, last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribes slams back into her seventeen year old body with the knowledge, conviction, and trauma of a woman almost more than thrice her age. Her mind is fixated on the last memory before she died. She can feel the fire licking at her body, she can feel the pain, the sadness, the loss. She can feel the lightning rip through her body, their bodies, as he offers her the last chance at mercy they have never been given. She does the only thing she can, she screams **his** name. It takes precious moments for her to come back to herself. Suddenly she is no longer the seventeen year old untried girl - no she is the woman thirty years older than she is, the seasoned warrior queen who will save the world this time. Faith cannot simply be hung on the Avatar.

"Katara? Katara!" Sokka's voice bleeds through her confusion, the fear in his voice quite obvious. It draws her to the present. She wants to scream, she wants to bless him, she wants to hug him like the world did not end. She fights down the panic as Sokka draws her into a hug. She is not ready to touch someone but Sokka won't stop until he knows she's okay.

"I'm here." Katara says. She is panting; over stimulated, and still foggy from the last thing she remembers. She has to work to keep the command from her voice. She has to work to not fall into the age old patterns she seeks when she is lost. She starts the breath count he taught her from when they feel overwhelmed. She pulls away from her brother to see Aang watching them. Spirits she has forgotten how young they were when they ended the war. Aang is in an iceberg, so she has just found him. This means she can fix things. But she can also slip. "Aang? You're alive?"

Aang and Sokka exchange looks. Sokka hefts his spears as he looks between her and the bald monk with his eyes blow wide. He's not sure what to do. One minute Katara was yelling at him like crazy, now there's an airbender in an iceberg and Katara's eyes look too old for her face. It makes him think of the warriors who fought against the Fire Nation. Speaking of, what was that name she screamed when the iceberg broke? It sounded very Fire Nation to him. Sokka looks between the two, searching for answers. Katara's eyes scan over him. She looks worried. She inhales. Is she the only one who remembers? She prays to the spirits she is not, it will be very difficult to do this alone. Aang's voice drags her from the mild panic she can start to feel settling in. She forces herself to focus solely on the here and now.

"I never told you my name. How do you know? What did you see? Are you like me?" Aang asks. Katara sighs. Once she may have been drawn in, but she knows better. And right now, Katara needs answers more than anything else.

"Do you not remember?" Katara asks. She can hear the hope in her own voice. They didn't know how many of them would come back when they did this. They didn't know how the spirits would react. She remembers the shadowy place though. Even in the cold of the South Pole, Katara shivers at that memory.

"Remember what? Katara, you're starting to worry me." Katara looks between them as she searches for the trigger words, the answers they all agreed in case they all made it back. Katara apparently is not that lucky - she might be the only one. 

"Do you remember? Yue? Pakku? Toph? Suki?" Katara says the names as she looks between the boys. Neither reacts. Katara inhales before she asks the others. "Iroh? Korra? Zuko?"

"Katara, we don't know who you're talking about. Are you okay?" Sokka asks. He legitimately looks concerned. Katara sighs. So she is alone. She can feel the panic setting in. Right now. She wraps her arms around herself and wills herself to focus. Regardless, it means she has to take charge. She feels the old persona of her leadership role falling over her. She should have been done after the attack.

"More or less, please believe me it will take time. Sokka, I need you to take Aang - yes the airbender is called Aang, he's also the Avatar," Aang gasps at this but Katara continues, she doesn't have time for this. "Take him back to the village, stay hidden. I don't know who will come. There's no way a patrol missed that light."

"Katara, how do you know this? You're making no sense." Sokka offers. Katara can see his lost look but she doesn’t have time for this. She doesn't know how much has changed. Instead she grabs Sokka's arms to force him to face her. Aang looks confused. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Sokka, I'm still me, please believe me. Something happened when we found Aang. Right now I need you to protect the village. I will deal with the Fire Nation ships." Katara answers. She needs a way to have him believe.

"Katara, you are not a fighter, you are barely a waterbender. I can't leave you to fight them. Dad wanted me to protect you." Sokka answers, without realizing he has given her the perfect way to prove it. Katara smiles and stands. "I'm not leaving you alone to face the Fire Nation."

It is as easy as breathing. It should not be. The Katara of five minutes ago could not do what she is about to do now. But now she has thirty years of experience in her seventeen year old body - she just needs to be careful of the styles she is using. Katara shifts her stance, moving through basic forms. The water whips through the air, cracking against the iceberg. She draws more to her, forming the octopus form. Aang gasps in surprise. Sokka just stands there dumbfounded, mouth hanging open. Katara drops the stance and turns back to her brother.

"How did you do that?"

"Call it a blessing from the Spirits." Katara answers. Aang is staring at her like she hung the moon in the skies.

"That's amazing! You can teach me."

"See now you have to come with us."

"I can't I have to find an important ally. Sokka, please I have to do this." Katara grabs her brother's hand, pleading with him to trust her.

"There's more than just the sudden mastery of waterbending isn't there?" Sokka answers. Katara nods. "You just can't tell me yet."

"You believe me now?" Sokka looks between his sister and the once thought long lost Avatar. All he wanted was to catch some fish for dinner, not get swept up in more of this spirit nonsense. What are the odds of finding the long lost Avatar and something spirit related happening to his sister in the span of heartbeats? Never mind that the Fire Nation definitely saw the blue light.

"Will you tell me when you can? When you're ready?" Sokka asks. He's already put together quite a few pieces. He may play the oaf but he is no fool. Katara nods. "Can you tell me enough to keep us safe?"

"I will tell you what I can." Katara says. She starts pacing on the ice shelf. Aang springs out of his iceberg to listen. "Start at the Southern Air Temple but be prepared for what you might see. Then to Kyoshi Island, convince Suki to come with you or meet you in the North - if she can bring the Kyoshi Warriors even better, then to Omashu. Bumi may know more than I do." Katara orders. Her mind has settled as much as it shall from her death. She will need more time to adapt but right now she can use her memory. "I will do my best to meet you in Omashu."

"Alright. We can do that." Sokka says. He's not seeing his little sister right now. He's seeing someone older, someone who commands people and expects to be obeyed. Surprisingly, it doesn't scare him.

"What's so special about the North Pole?" Aang asks. Katara's face pales. Sokka rests a hand on her shoulder.

"The Fire Nation is planning something. Don't worry about that yet. I will fill you in when I get to Omashu." Katara answers. "If it's even still happening."

"And if you can't make Omashu?"

"I'll meet you at Roku's Shrine on Crescent Island at the Winter Solstice. That much I swear." Katara says. Sokka nods. "Do not panic regarding who is with me."

"I trust you." Sokka guides Katara away from Aang who is currently trying to get Appa out of the iceberg. "What don't you want to say around the child Avatar? You're shaking."

"I - the Fire Nation is going to attempt to invade the North Pole. I need to do the best I can to stop them."

"Alone?"

"There's a chance there are a few more people who are like me. One of them might be very close to here." Katara answers. Her mind is racing again.

"Okay. And the other? I can help you find them." Sokka says. Katara looks up at him. "I never turn my back on my sister."

"Toph Beifong, also known as the Blind Bandit. She's in Gaoling. She's an earthbender." Katara explains. She fights the tears in her eyes. She missed her brother. "When you find her, if she knows your name before you introduce yourself, not Aang's, then she's like me. Get her to the North too. Even if she isn't like me."

"You've got it." Sokka answers. "So Southern Air Temple, Kyoshi Island, Omashu, Roku's Shrine, Gaoling, Northern Water Tribe. We'll head back to the village for supplies and start out. Your friend, he's on one of the Fire Nation ships, isn't he?"

"Don't give me that face." Katara says. "Sokka, I have to do this."

"Do you know beyond a reasonable doubt that this Fire Nation ally will remember who you are?" Sokka asks, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his sister. This time Katara hesitates. "I thought so. I'm not happy that your ally is Fire Nation. But if they remember you, I'm okay with it - more or less. If not, you come with us."

Katara looks between her brother and Aang. Sokka is right this time. She doesn't know if he remembers. Sokka and Aang clearly don't. She could be the only one who does. Katara sighs, her best course of action is to go with Sokka and Aang if she is the only one who remembers. She can at least use her skills to get them to the North Pole as quickly as possible. She can't teach Aang because her own bending is not strictly one form anymore. It is a blend of several - has been for several years. Sokka is right this time. If it is like the first time, she will need a getaway.

"Fine. But you let me lead." Katara answers. Sokka holds her gaze for a heartbeat before he nods. "And if I'm wrong, I'll come with you."

"Good. I'm just looking out for you." Sokka says, shoulder hugging his sister.

"All set guys? Appa's too tired to fly but he can swim us back to your village. Oh Katara we can go penguin sledding!" Aang says, excitedly. Katara sighs. She really has forgotten how young they all were.

"We’re going to wait to check on one of Katara's allies before we go." Sokka says. Aang smiles.

"You have another friend here? That's awesome!" Aang answers. "Where do we need to go? Appa can take us there. Are they a bender? I have friends all over the world."

"We need a spot on the ice shelf. Close enough to the sea to not be seen until we want to be." Katara says as she and Sokka climb onto Appa's saddle. "Head that way."

"You got it." Aang steers Appa off in the direction Katara has indicated. Sokka moves to the front of the saddle. Katara stays rather lost in thoughts.

Right now, this part of the journey, she wanted to do herself, but Sokka is right. What if? Katara prays to every spirit she can name that she is not alone. She cannot be the only one whom they let come back. It's starting to feel like there is something there. Nothing big, just a slight nudge that this is the right thing to do. So Katara settles back into the saddle to wait. She really hopes she is not alone but if she is, she will still do what is necessary. She is the last waterbender, she is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, she is his. She will fight.

*~*~*

They find a relatively good spot to watch. They are along the edge of the water, up high enough they are out of range of any of the Fire Nation's ballistics. They can only be seen from the sea with a spyglass. Sokka scouts out the edge of the ice shelf. Katara moves around the shelf, calling an ice wall to conceal Appa and a staircase leading down to the ice beach below. Aang follows her in surprise and awe. Once all is settled, there is time so Katara moves through a few forms. It is strange to remember the last thirty years. Even stranger still to be a master waterbender of all three disciples at this young an age. She is unstoppable. No one has seen Southern Style in sixty years. It's a pity she has to be careful who she uses the Southern Style around.

"I've never seen waterbending like that." Aang says as Katara moves through the forms for the Southern Style. The sharper, more harsh movements have drawn Sokka's attention as well. He stands on the ice in shock.

"That's Southern bending. Isn't it?" Sokka asks a touch in awe. Katara nods. "How did you learn that?"

"Scrolls after everything." Katara answers, slightly sad. "My friend found them."

"That's really cool." Aang says. "Do you know any other forms?"

"Northern and Foggy Swamp." Katara answers. Over the years it has become harder to separate out individual forms. She's blended so many different influences.

"So what are we waiting for?"

"There should be a Fire Nation patrol in this area soon." Katara says. Sokka perks up. Aang looks confused.

"I have friends in the Fire Nation. Why are they this far south?" Aang asks. "Do you have friends in the Fire Nation?"

"The Fire Nation are our enemies." Sokka snaps quickly. He does throw a glare at his sister. She's been cagey about this. Katara cuts in before Aang can say more.

"You two need to hide until I can figure out if my ally remembers. If he does, then we're good. If not, we will depart on Appa for the Southern Air Temple." Katara says. Sokka looks offended.

"The ally of yours is a guy? And how will you know he is any ally?"

"We have a code. Now go hide." Katara says, turning her attention to the ocean to wait for the ship she is seeking. Sokka throws her a glare before taking Aang back to hide with Appa behind the ice wall.

It doesn’t take long for a battered but clearly well loved Fire Nation naval vessel to sail into view. It’s the smaller lightweight ship to be designated as a war ship. _A corvette_ , her mind supplies. It was the type of ship he had converted for his private use after the war. She has been aboard enough to be more than familiar. Katara shields her eyes against the intensity of the constant sun. She identifies the flag quickly. It's him. A smirk crosses her face as she takes her stance. She lifts the water as easily as breathing. The wave washes over the main deck, freezing several crewmembers by their feet to the deck. She hears shouts as the glance around looking for the attack. She steps to the edge of her ice shelf, completely in view. She can feel his eyes on her.

"Here for a rematch? It won't be much of a challenge, jerkbender." Katara's words ring out over the frozen tundra. She can feels Sokka's glare on her back.

*~*~*

The main deck of the ship is complete chaos. Firebenders race to free their captured crewmates. Jee has stepped in to shout orders to the men to prepare for an attack. Though how he's not sure. No one has fought waterbenders in decades. General Iroh might know. At least he thinks this is the action of a waterbender. In the midst of all this chaos, Prince Zuko stands staring at the ice shelf above them. He's been that way since the light burst up into the sky. Jee would argue that he is lost in memory but Jee's not entirely sure memory of what. General Iroh approaches the prince and Jee relaxes. Good something is going to get done now.

"Here for a rematch? It won't be much of a challenge, jerkbender." The words ring out over the frozen tundra. All the men on board freeze and turn to Prince Zuko's direction. It will be interesting to hear what he has to say in regard to that challenge. No one would dare call out the Prince in such a manner. Everyone turns to look and not look to see what he will do next.

He smiles. Three pikemen drop their weapons. Iroh almost drops his teacup. Jee almost trips over one of the iced to the deck crewmen. It has been a long time since anyone has seen Prince Zuko smile, and most certainly not in the soft way he currently is. Jee and Iroh exchange looks. This is a new development. As soon as it happens, it is over. Zuko stands straighter, crossing his arms over his chest, a cocky smirk dancing across his features. Now Iroh looks worried. His nephew does not normally - well has never reacted in such a manner.

"You're wrong, waterbender. You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun. And as you can see, there is only sun!" Zuko calls back. The strange words make Iroh and Jee exchange another look. The crewmen try not to pay attention. It is just one more thing to add to the list of weird that is Prince Zuko. There's probably going to be bets about who wins this fight, if there is a fight.

"Oh really? Challenging a master waterbender on an iceberg?" The challenging voice rings back. Iroh can hear it is a woman now. There is something big here he is missing. "Why don't you come up and prove just how powerful your sun makes you, Fire Lord!"

"Prince Zuko, you must think this through." Iroh starts. This little exchange of taunts doesn’t sound very threatening right now. It sounds like the pair know each other. "Wait, did she just call you 'Fire Lord'?"

"With pleasure, peasant!" Zuko calls back, deliberately ignoring his uncle's stunned revelation. He turns to the nearest crewman who is trying hard not to look like he was eavesdropping. "Get me a boat. As quick as possible."

"But, your highness, it will take too long to get the outrigger set. And it is unseemly for the prince to row himself." The crewman answers. Iroh watches as Zuko glances longingly back up at the iceberg, to the figure in blue.

"I don't care. I can row myself. Just get me a boat."

"At once sir!" The crewman scurries off.

"Are you certain this is wise? You could be walking into a trap." Iroh says. He is still trying to figure out what is going on. He's certain Zuko's dreams and the strange mannerisms have something to do with it.

"I'm not. Trust me, Uncle."

"How can you be so sure? This will be just like that time with the pirates! You never think things through." Iroh snaps. He really wants to know what is going on. The Great Dragon of the West has never been outplayed now it feels like he has. Prince Zuko turns back with a smug expression on his face.

"Trust me Uncle, it's nothing like the pirate incident. There are no trees here." Zuko says rather cryptically.

"Trees, nephew?" Iroh asks, completely confused. He remembers the pirates, That was where they found that precious waterbending scroll - the one Zuko almost ended up wiping out the treasury for - even after threatening the pirates. Then there was the fight.

"Your highness! Your boat is ready!"

"Good." Zuko disappears off the deck behind the crewman. Iroh steps up to the railing as soon as he is gone. Lieutenant Jee wordlessly hands him the spyglass in exchange for the teacup he had been holding.

Iroh trains the spyglass up the ice sheer and onto the figure at the top of the cliff. It is a young woman, perhaps a touch younger than Prince Zuko. She is dressed in the light blue parka of the Southern Water Tribe. Her hair is long and carefully braided. She is pacing along the edge of the ice. Iroh watches her move for a moment. She moves like a waterbender. So there was a surviving waterbender from the south. The rumor was true. Iroh watches her for a moment longer. He would remember if they ran into a young woman like her. He knows his nephew well enough to know that he too would remember a woman like this. Iroh trains the spyglass back to the base of the iceberg. He watches as Prince Zuko pulls the small row boat up onto some kind of ice beach. He glances around and then disappears around the corner. Iroh can just make out a flight of stairs made from the ice.

"If you don't mind me being direct, General, what in Agni's name is going on?" Lieutenant Jee asks. He has been standing beside Iroh watching the scene play out. He can barely make out the pair that is now on the top of the iceberg.

"To be honest, I'm not completely sure." Iroh answers. He hasn't been completely sure for a while. But good generals do not admit that. Could this be the mysterious 'Katara' Zuko calls out for in his dreams? He raises the spyglass once more.

Up on the ice, Iroh watches as Prince Zuko reaches the top of the ice. He watches as the young woman in blue turns, her face lights up, as does Zuko's. The pair seems to hesitate for a breath, before racing across the ice to each other. They embrace and suddenly they are kissing. Iroh gasps. He knows Zuko has never met this girl before. It has to be this Katara. He watches for a moment longer. That is the kiss of long lost lovers, those who have walked through the darkest times and emerged victorious. They continue and Iroh shamefully lowers the spyglass. He feels like his is intruding. He will get his answers. He just has to wait.

"Everything okay, sir?" Lieutenant Jee asks at his side. Iroh is honestly not sure how to explain the last few minutes, possibly not sure how to explain the last few years. It is a new feeling.

"All in good time, Lieutenant, it shall be. All in good time."

*~*~*

Zuko quickly navigates the boat to the small icy beach below her iceberg. He is no fool to think his uncle is not watching. Uncle has been carefully watching for the last three years. He doesn't directly question, but Zuko is not as oblivious as he once was. He knows Uncle has been asking questions. It would have been easier without the nightmares, but then he would not have the dreams as well. It doesn’t matter now though, Zuko thinks as he finds the stairs she left for him. He has waited three years. He has spent three years keeping her safe. He has spent three years keeping everything to himself. But now, now he is not the only one to remember. She does too. It is the greatest gift he could ever ask for. His partner, his lover remembers what they went through. He has never been as happy to hear her challenging words as he was.

It takes less time than Zuko would have thought to reach the top of the iceberg, even at two steps at a time. He's still surprised he didn’t slip and fall as he raced up the ice stairs. He knows it's because she is that good. Zuko crests the top of the iceberg. His eyes immediately find her. She is not the woman he remembers but rather her teenage self he first encountered. The one whom after the whole pirate nonsense he would have followed to the ends of the world if she asked. She is still the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Zuko feels her eyes find him. Feels deep blue meet molten gold. They pause for a moment and then race to each other.

"Zuko, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry." Katara says as his strong arms pull her into him. Her own wrap around his neck. She inhales, remembering. "I didn't know until today."

"I've known for three years. It took so much to not find you." Zuko answers. She still smells of crisp salty air, of water lilies, and the sea. "Spirits, I missed you so much."

The embrace is almost crushing. But they need it. They need to feel each other. Katara wishes her parka and his armor were not between them, but they have time now. They are not locked in their last moments together. They are here and they are alive. Katara brushes her lips to his chin. He shivers at her touch and not from the cold. His arms draw her in. One hand around her waist, the other trailing up to cup the back of her head. She leans up and their lips meet in a searing kiss. A kiss of lovers parted, of soulmates left alone. They are their teenage selves in this but rather their other selves, left lost and alone.

"If I remember correctly, you originally only had the tail." Katara says as their lips part but their embrace does not. Her hand brushes along the dark hair covering his scalp. He chuckles low against her.

"Three years is a long time to remember."

"Wait, you knew for three years?"

"I knew the moment my father's fire hit my face." Zuko answers. Katara gasps. She closes their embrace once more, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry I took so long to remember."

"Katara, I assume this is your ally?" Sokka says. His tone is less accepting and more accusatory as he and Aang emerge from behind the concealing ice wall. Zuko spots them and immediately bows.

"Forgive me. The Fire Nation sends its greetings, Chief Sokka Hakoda-son of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko says with the full weight of his future position. Sokka's mouth drops open. "And of course, Avatar Aang. As soon as we conclude this I vow to help you find the remnants of your people."

Zuko stays bowed for a moment longer before rising up and looking between the three on the ice with confusion. Sokka's mouth hangs open - the novelty of being bowed to by someone from his archenemy nation rendering him silent. Aang looks between everyone, extremely confused and unsure if he should be happy, sad, fearful, or hopeful at what has just been said. Zuko turns to Katara. She is looking exasperated. Zuko looks back between the two other boys. Everything falls into place way too quickly. He looks back at Katara with a sigh. That should have been obvious.

"They don't remember, do they?" Zuko asks. Katara shakes her head. Zuko sighs again and rubs the back of his neck. "You could have warned me."

"Never gave me the chance." Katara answers. Sokka has come back to himself and gestures between Katara and Zuko with his club.

"This is the ashmaker you know? He's an idiot. Everyone knows Dad is the chief." Sokka says. "Also, why is he bowing to me?"

"I am well aware Hakoda is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. That's where I got this." Zuko says as he hands Sokka a piece of parchment he pulled out of a water proof pouch. He has kept the paper carefully preserved. Sokka looks over the writing on the parchment. Aang remains confused of what is going on.

"How did you get this?" Sokka asks, he looks over the parchment. "Only the most trusted of outsiders are given this. How does a jerkbender have this?"

"Uh, guys. Can't we get along? If Katara trusts him…" Aang tries to interject. Sokka cuts him off.

"Not now, I need to know how an ashmaker got a free pass into the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka snarls. He brandishes his club at Zuko, having already pulled Katara away. "Did you steal it?"

"I didn't. Hakoda gave it to me." Zuko says. The four of them stand in a loose square on the ice.

"Explain Jerkbender. Why does my father trust you? Why should I trust you with my sister?" Sokka demands, his voice rising with his temper. Zuko sighs and falls into a stance he hopes is not threatening. "What in the name of Tui and La could you have done that made you so special, that the chief of a people you have oppressed handed you this document? Tell me!"

"Because I'm the reason Katara is still alive!" Zuko's shout echoes across the tundra. No one on the ice shelf expected that. Katara steps away from Sokka, her face softening. Sokka stands dumbstruck for a moment before he recovers.

"Why would Katara be in any danger?" Aang asks. Zuko and Katara sigh. Right, no one has explained the war to the kid and he doesn't remember.

"Yeah, I'd like the explanation." Sokka demands, crossing his arms over his chest. His club remains loosely held in his hand.

"My ship has been escorting the Earth Kingdom merchant vessels to your shores for the last few years." Zuko starts. Sokka nods at this, apparently unsurprised Zuko was involved. "One of them was either paying more attention than the others or you weren't as careful as you thought."

"He saw me waterbending." Katara says in shock. She was always careful. Except when little Kuruk fell through the ice. "Spirits…"

"He started bragging about it at a Fire Nation controlled port. Fortunately my crew got to him before Zhao's." Zuko says, continuing his story. He has yet to forget how terrified he was when Lieutenant Jee told him about the ravings of the drunk man his people pulled into the back ally. "One of Hakoda's men must have been in the tavern because he reported back. Hakoda contacted me a bit later wanting to meet."

"You saw Dad?"

"Yes. We met on Whale Tail Island. He gave me that parchment." Zuko says. Sokka looks back at the document he holds. "My ship has been in and out of the Southern waters for the last year, since Captain Zhao started to hunt the Avatar under the Fire Lord's orders. Apparently, I was not doing it well enough."

Silence falls after Zuko finishes his story. Sokka waits long enough to absorb the story before crossing the space between them and offering his arm to Zuko. Zuko looks between them before accepting. They shake like brothers at arms. Sokka hands back the letter of marque. Zuko tucks it back into the waterproof pouch. Aang stands silent but saddened between the group. He looks over the trio.

"There really is a war, isn't there? I was in the ice for more than a few days." Aang says. "You said 'remnants', what happened to my people?"

"Fire Lord Sozin led an attempted genocide against the Air Nomads during Agni's Comet's last passage." Zuko explains as best he can. "There were some who escaped and went into hiding. I will help you find them, I swear on my honor."

"Thank you." Aang says, bowing to Zuko in the style of his people. Zuko bows back in his own style. "You're like Katara, aren't you?"

"You mean in remembering?" Aang nods. Zuko sighs. "Yes I'm like her."

"Good so you can help. Clearly this is something willed by the spirits, so we have to change something." Aang says, once again the excited kid. Zuko does the math quickly, Aang is only fifteen. How are they supposed to save the world when they're this young? "Is there any chance you know what we have to change?"

"As far as I know, I already have my marching orders." Sokka says with a smirk. He's shocked he's willing to trust a firebender, but Dad did first and he trusts Dad beyond anything. "I am to take the Avatar -"

"I am not the Avatar!" Aang insists. Katara, Zuko, and Sokka fix him with a glare that says everything.

"Don't tell lies."

"Maybe I am the Avatar? Just a little."

"Anyway. I am to take the Avatar to the Southern Air Temple, Kyoshi Island, Omashu, Roku's Island, Gaoling, Northern Water Tribe." Sokka explains. "Along the way I find Suki and Toph. I got this."

"That sounds like a good plan." Zuko says. Katara smiles. "Just keep watch out for Captain Zhao."

"And what are you to do?"

"We have our own side to handle. We'll met in Omashu and send word if we can't." Katara says. Zuko nods, deferring to her. It's not the first time he has.

"We'll get Zhao off your trail and meet up." Zuko says. It makes the most sense. "After all, he's hunting a waterbender not an airbender."

"We'll loop the village for supplies before we head out. See you in Omashu, sis." Sokka says as he draws her into a hug. "Be careful."

"I can handle myself." Katara says. Sokka nods and steps back he brandishes his club at Zuko once more.

"I am trusting you to protect my sister." Sokka threatens. He's probably inclined to agree with his dad and he knows Katara can take care of herself. Zuko folds his hands and bows.

"I can assure you, she is safe with me." Zuko answers. He and Katara exchange looks. "We will meet you in Omashu."

"You bet we'll be there! Come on Avatar, we've work to do." Sokka says, headed for Appa. Aang smiles and waves.

"It was great to meet you! See you soon! Bye Katara!" Aang shouts as he is practically dragged to the saddle by Sokka. Zuko shakes his head at them as Appa takes off into the sky. Some things never change. 

Katara turns to tuck herself into Zuko's side. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her forehead. "I'm glad you remember."

"I would never forget you." Zuko answers, with a soft smile. "What exactly did you tell Sokka?"

"The important parts, sent him off with Aang. We meet them in Omashu. Or at Roku's shrine at the solstice. I figured with you, Uncle, and Shyu we could get in." Katara answers. Zuko nods. Her next words are low, almost sheepish. "I thought we could fix things. Maybe stop what happened from happening. We can at least keep Zhao's search focused on me - next in the cycle."

"We can. We know there are things that need to be changed to - stop certain things from happening. As soon as Uncle learns what is going on, he'll help us." Zuko answers. He too dreamed of changing things. "We should see how far we can push things. Come with me."

"To your ship?"

"Yes. There will be questions but we can do it. Uncle will be the worst though." Zuko answers. Katara's eyes scan the tundra for a moment before nodding. "It would be better if he remembered."

"Yes. I can't not again." Katara answers. Zuko's face darkens but he nods. There is much unsaid between them. "I want to say my goodbyes. And if things have shifted to bring us back, Zhao might be in the area. I need to warn the tribe."

"Good idea, we can start there." Zuko says as they turn back to the stairs. Katara stops him and gives him a look.

"Was that true, what you told Sokka about Dad and the merchant?"

"Yes. The last three years have been very different than they were originally. Granted I knew exactly where to find the Avatar but I also wanted to help in any way I could." Zuko says as they descend from the ice shelf.

"You had to kill the man."

"Wasn't my first." Zuko says. There are words left between them that will need to be addressed later. "I do like your father though. Unfortunately he does not remember me. Or maybe that's fortunately."

"I'm glad you're doing something to help." Katara says with a smile. She lets Zuko help her into the row boat. "I'm also glad you kept your hair this time."

"The phoenix tail is a sacred mark!" Zuko snaps. Katara giggles. He rows them back towards his ship. "It was not that bad." Katara gives him a look. "Okay…maybe it was."

*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like the antithesis to 'slow burn'. Up next: Zhao and Suki! And yes we will be meeting Toph much earlier. Imagine Book 1 with her and Suki involved.....
> 
> So what do you think? How many know just what happened in the next thirty years. Oh and do they know everything?
> 
> Cheers!  
> Rose


	3. Bluffing Against an Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets come to light while Sokka wonders why Katara sent him on a fool's quest. And Huzzah! Time to meet Suki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live! At very much this is a Quarantine fic. Somedays Quarantine gives us chapters - some days Quarantine leaves us tearing our hair out. But yet we live!

It had become a kind of rule between them, especially as the years went on and their world fell more and more out of balance. Neither could remember what foolish actions of theirs led to the rule. It might have involved the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady, it might have involved a duel with Toph, it could have even been that one specific lecture from Iroh after the events of the last council meeting. Either way every time the rule was broken something would happen - usually some great mess that required every single one of the 'Young War Heroes' to clean up. So far, the rule appears to still function in this reality. Given Zuko has spent three years alone, he practically follows it religiously - even now with Katara onboard, It's quite simple: Don't get bored.

So Zuko doesn't. The fact he is avoiding over half a dozen conversations notwithstanding. He knows Uncle is going to want answers. He knows his crew is going to want answers. And most importantly he knows he's going to have to talk to Katara. But after the moment on the ice ridge, he's not quite sure what to say to her. Besides part of him has turned rather resentful at the spirits. Why did they leave him alone for three years? Yes he did what he could to protect his friends but he didn't know who he could trust - if he could trust any of them or would ever be able to. He's already made the required prayers to the spirits for making Katara be one to remember. He's not quite sure what he would do if she looked at him with blank eyes. Agni - especially since there have been feelings from the moment she demanded he jump in a river in their original timeline.

Despite that, Zuko isn't completely certain he can face her right now. And he knows he can't face Uncle. He was Fire Lord for thirty years, but did he ever learn to lie convincingly to Iroh? No. That man has seen through every single one of his attempts. Zuko even has it on good authority that Iroh won several bets the moment he announced his engagement to Katara. One day he'll figure out how Iroh saw everything before he did. Then again Zuko is certain everyone saw it before he did. Zuko sighs as he turns back to the scrolls on his desk. At least he doesn’t have to go through that in this time. Nope, he just has to confess everything to Iroh because he knows the old man will figure it out himself. So maybe Katara isn't the only reason he's sequestered away at his desk going over the ship's budget of all things.

Zuko sighs as he bends brush to paper once more. He would really like a cup of tea, but he knows if he sends for one it will come with Iroh or Katara, more likely both. He can't remember how quickly the pair became partners in crime the last time - he knows it was rather quick. He should probably make plans to keep them apart. Not that it will see any success. Uncle was always for Zuko to admit feelings to Katara. He cringes at the memory of the cultural lecture following the affair with the pirates. How was he supposed to know the necklace was a betrothal necklace? She had called it her mother's! Zuko smiles at the memory and turns back to the budget report. He will not get bored.

The rule does not spot him looking up when the door to his office opens. The rule does not spot the smile from ghosting across his features as he takes in Katara's presence as she steps into his office. She's dressed in a simple blue wrap without her heavy fur lined parka. She had been wearing it for the last few days until they got out of arctic waters. But now her clothes cling closer to her and he can see all of her. Zuko remembers her more clearly in the future but he never forgot how she looked when they first crossed paths. She was the first girl to haunt his dreams. But now, now he knows that expression. He should be worried. But he's not.

"So it occurred to me, I've been here for a few days, and I understand that running a ship is important and there is a lot to do." Katara starts. Zuko finds he can't remember The Rule at that tone and the expression currently on her face. "But I did manage to notice a training gym inside. You know one where no one would be able to see what we were doing. And I've just become this waterbending master - not that I wasn't before but it's new to me. Besides you always were the best sparring partner…"

He barely has time to think before he offers his response. Katara has always been the only one to keep up. Toph can hold her own, but she misses some of the moves. Katara on the other hand - Zuko never knew it was possible to turn fire forms to water.

"I think this paperwork can wait for a bit. I'd love to see what you remember." Zuko offers. The smile that crosses Katara's face should be a warning. It's not and he offers his arm so he can lead them to the training gym. He's always been undone by her smile.

*~*~*

Sokka is a mighty warrior! Of that much he is certain. He is! Otherwise his father would not have left him to protect the village. His spirits blessed sister would not leave him to protect the Avatar - there would be words when they reunite. Riding giant fish that should be dinner is not part of the schedule Katara gave them. Attracting the attention of the natural predator of the giant fish even more not on the schedule! They need to make Omashu for potential answers. They have to get to Roku's Shrine for the solstice! Right now they do not need to be tied to a tree! At least Sokka thinks it’s a tree. It's bad enough they got ambushed on the beach because Aang wanted to ride the giant fish. He didn't even see the warriors who attacked them. And now he's blindfolded and tied to a tree. Why does stuff like this keep happening to him?

"You two have some explaining to do." Being still blindfolded, Sokka can't see the speaker but he sounds older and male. Okay so they got captured by seasoned warriors. He can live with that.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we'll be throwing you back in the water with the Unagi." Young, female, and angry. Uh-oh. He never did successfully figure out how to deal with angry Katara never mind angry women in general. He doubts he'll fair much better with this woman.

"Show yourselves! Cowards!" Sokka demands. He needs to level the playing field. The blindfold is yanked off. Sokka finds himself face to face with a woman wearing armor and battle paint. Definitely an angry woman, but rather pretty beneath the paint. He opens his mouth and makes his first mistake. "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"There were no men." The woman answers. Oh no he made her angrier! After Katara, he should know women can be warriors. "We ambushed you. Now tell us, who you are and what you're doing here?"

"Wait a second." Sokka glances around and spots more girls dressed like the one in front of him. He makes his second mistake. "There's no way a bunch of girls took us down."

The angry one, who is apparently their leader, grabs his collar. Sokka swallows and finds himself desperately wishing someone had the foresight to teach him how to handle angry women. Or maybe that Katara's spirit blessing extended to his ability to deal with people - for the Avatar's sake and all - obliviously. He's fairly certain that finding her more attractive will not help in this situation. Why did he have to grow up with Katara as his only age mate? Why does the first women his age he meets have to be this attractive? And this dangerous? Which for some reason makes her more attractive? Is that a thing? Sokka feels he should know.

"Bunch of girls?" Now he can add offended to angry. Sokka swears mentally, he's really not good at this. He most definitely deserves the next comment. "Looks like the Unagi is going to eat well tonight!"

"Wait! It's my fault! I wanted to ride the elephant koi. I'm sorry." Aang cuts in. "We didn't mean to offend anyone."

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?" The older man demands. Sokka sighs. He could have had a little more warning but no, Katara just orders them off. Somehow it feels like she planned this. "Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way!"

It’s really easy to curse Katara. Granted Sokka is starting to think she's almost as blind as he is. Convenient her 'friend' happens to remember everything she does. He will have words with her the next time their paths cross. This 'Zuko' fellow is clearly more than a friend. Fortunately Sokka shakes himself out of his thoughts to catch it. He almost misses it because it happens so quickly. Something ghosts across the lead warrior's face. It is almost as if she disagrees with her elder's assessment of the situation. She reminds him of Katara. She has a similar far off look, as if she has seen lifetimes. Sokka's mind races. Could she be like his sister?

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang says excitedly. Everyone looks at him like he's insane. "I know her because I'm the Avatar."

Sokka would face palm if he was not still tied up. They had words about going around and telling people his real identity. Despite not being told by Katara, Sokka had immediately realized it was best to keep their identities as secret as they could. Granted he's so going to find out just exactly who Katara's ally is. Sokka can swear he's heard the name before. His attention is drawn back to the leader - whom he will begrudgingly admit is rather attractive, alright fine, she's hot.

"That's impossible." The leader says. Sokka almost thinks it sounds like she is lying. "The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago. He was probably killed in the raids and died in the Avatar State."

"But that's me!"

"Throw the imposter to the Unagi." The older man orders. The leader seems to move reluctantly to give the order. Her warriors move for their fans. Sokka decides to just go for it.

"Wait! We were sent here by my sister." Sokka says quickly. The old man doesn't look too convinced but the leader does. She turns back and raises an eyebrow. What did Katara use to test them? Why is his sister so important?

"Oh really? And should we know who your sister is? Let me guess, she's the Fire Lord." The leader says. For some reason it feels like a test to Sokka. Especially since she doesn't say the title with the venom Sokka is used to hearing.

"She's Katara." Sokka answers. Recognition passes in the leaders eyes. Sokka wants to cheer, he got it right. This leader knows something. "He really is the Avatar."

Aang shoots out of the ropes with his airbending. He flies high up, flips and lands back down, much to the enjoyment of the crowd. He pulls out his marbles and performs the marble trick once more. The crowd gasps - well at least the children do. Should he be conerned with the children's focus on the Avatar? Sokka has no time to think on it. The leader is more focused on Sokka then the thought long dead Avatar. Sokka feels he should have foreseen this. He needs to focus - Katara trusted him with this - it should probably be a concern that some of the younger girls in the crowd seem drawn to Aang's antics. It will probably be a problem for him later. He'll deal with that later, since right now he wants to applaud himself for his mini victory. Oh yes and focus on the warrior women who seem to think they are a threat. He's going to curse Katara for lack of information later.

"Release them. Have accommodations set up for the Avatar and his companion. I will talk with the Water Tribe boy." The leader orders. The older man glares but says nothing. 

Two of the green dressed warriors free Sokka from his ropes and take him away. He looks a bit worried. But goes with them. Katara sent them here for a reason and he will figure out what it is. He's willing to bet the 'Suki' he was asked to find is here. Nevertheless Aang is safe for the moment, even if he is surrounded by some type of fan club. Two more of the warrior women stand off to the side keeping watch. Sokka sighs and lets the two guarding him lead him off. He really wishes his sister had given them more instructions. He doubts she would though. Whatever happened or not, she's never been good at planning ahead.

*~*~*

Firebending has not always been a good memory for him. For a long time in his original timeline, Zuko hated it so much. It was the same here for a bit but he was able to overcome it. There are still aspects of the art he despises. All that anger and frustration disappears when he watches Katara turn his forms to her waterbending. He knows firsthand on many occasions the terrifying power water can hold. But every time Katara wields her bending, in any way she does, it is still frighteningly beautiful. And as much as Aang and Sokka will tease, it has nothing to do with her tendency to strip to her sarashi to spar. Okay maybe it does, a little. Either way, there is nothing else quite in the world quite like sparring against Katara.

Zuko's smile blazes across his face as he dives out of the way of another one of Katara's well aimed attacks. He knows her forms almost as well as she does, but she has a tendency to mix things up and surprise him. After thirty years, their forms are practically mirror images of each other. Any spar is less a fight between them and more a dance. He spirals back his fire at her, forcing her on the defense despite her usual offensive tactics. It's one of his newest moves he's not sure she knows. He picked it up studying his Uncle's airbending scrolls in this timeline. Katara dives and rolls to avoid him, firing back with one of the first moves he developed, water responds from her call, shooting from her feet at him.

"Aang taught you that." Katara snaps as she rolls into a crouch. Firebending moves are not the only thing he has taught her. More than once she has doubled as the Blue Spirit with little difference between his and hers. Zuko chuckles.

"Actually it was a scroll." Zuko counters. He snaps out of the way of her giant wave. It's one of the first moves she learned and one of the first he figured out to duplicate in fire. Uncle's teachings and their own trainings have long since found more similarities than differences among the elements.

"I'm familiar with the concept." Katara volleys. Zuko smirks as he throws a series of rapid fire blasts at her. She counters, meeting each with her own ice dagger. Their attack draw each other closer and closer together.

"Glad you can keep up."

"Why don't you give me a challenge?"

The spar has dwindled down to ice dagger against fire dagger, sparring with hand to hand combat rather than their own elements. Katara's eyes flash with blue fire as her competitive streak surfaces. Zuko smirks, his own eyes molten in the challenge. What was once a spar between friends has evolved into something else. Katara takes first blood, her dagger's deadly point sliding against his upper arm. Zuko counters quickly, forcing her to reform the icy blade. They've always been like this, powerful and deadly. They are the only two who never pull punches. As Katara once pointed out, why should they? She can heal any hurt.

Zuko misses her move, he is too lost in the blue eyes he spent three years longing for. He goes down with her leg sweep. His fire daggers vanish as his concentration dwindles. He is at least able to fall properly, tucking to protect his head as he lands on the padded floor, back first. As expected, Katara is on him in an instant. Ice dagger at his throat. His hand comes up to stop her. Her grin turns lascivious. They are pressed together, the wraps around her chest keeping them from being bare chest to bare chest. Despite being pinned on the floor, Zuko grins up at her. Many of their fights have ended this way. Many of their spars have led to other things. He is about to make his move, when everything falls apart.

"Ah Prince Zuko, I was wondering when you were going to explain things." Iroh's voice from the Pai Sho table renders the moment moot. Zuko feels his eyes fall closed - crazy old man - always has to know everything. "Now if you wouldn't mind explaining just exactly who Master Katara is and perhaps more importantly why she is on our ship."

He should have stayed with the budget. But he's never been able to resist her. Agni damn it.

*~*~*

For the fact he's pretty much a prisoner and really has no idea what is going on, Sokka thinks he's handling this pretty good. He's got two guards on him at all times. But so does Aang so the kid is at least staying in one place rather than running off at the first opportunity. This also mean he doesn’t have to deal with the fact Aang was considering riding the unagi. Sokka's not too sure about this fan club he seems to have going on. That at least keeps him distracted enough to not think about Katara. Sokka is good with that. He saw his sister's reaction to the Fire Nation guy. The kid doesn't stand a chance. He'll deal with the whole Fire Nation part later.

"So Katara is your sister. That makes you Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." The voice draws Sokka from his thoughts. It's the lead warrior from earlier. He's starting to think she might be attractive, even with all the makeup and the armor. He does like her voice and he's no stranger to battle paint.

"Yes. That would be correct. And you are?" Sokka asks. He's not sure how much he can share. He suspects he can trust this woman. She might be able to help him find the woman Katara sent him to find.

"I'm Suki, I'm the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors." Suki answers. Sokka almost falls over. He is never this lucky.

"Look, my sister told me to find you. Like specifically told me to find you." Sokka looks back at the two warriors guarding him. Suki follows his gaze and waves them away. The two bow and leave the room.

"Start from the beginning." Sokka nods. Katara trusts Suki so Sokka will trust Suki, even if he's still not sure what's going on yet.

"My sister found Aang, the Avatar in an iceberg. When they saw each other, something happened to Katara." Sokka says. "She knows things. Then there was the guy who thought I was chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

Suki leans back in her chair. Sokka waits with baited breath, he probably should be as vague as possible. He's not sure which side if any this woman is on. Sokka is fairly certain Suki might be like Katara, granted he's not sure exactly what that means. The Fire Nation guy was like Katara too. He definitely knew things. On second thought, Sokka should probably downplay whatever was going on between his sister and that guy. Not everyone is going to like that or approve. He so won't until he has more information. Suki rests her chin on her interlaced fingers. She leans forward.

"What was the first name she said?"

"Do you not believe me?"

"You randomly show up on my shores with possibly and highly likely the last airbender." Suki starts. "I need confirmation that you are exactly who you claim. Katara would have said a name. Tell me and I'll believe you."

"It was Fire Nation." Sokka hesitates. He feels this is going to be one of Katara's secrets he's not supposed to share. Suki raises on eyebrow. Sokka inhales. The North is at stake, the world is at stake. Katara will forgive him. "Zuko. She screamed the name Zuko."

"I thought as much. What does Katara want of me?" Suki is completely unsurprised at Sokka's words. She is exactly like his sister and Sokka feels he can trust her a bit more. Good because he's going to need allies too.

"There's going to be a siege at the North Pole. Katara wanted me to get you to bring the Kyoshi warriors to help. She went for an ally - this Fire Nation guy. He called me the chief." Sokka says. He's going to go with trusting Katara. She told him all this, so obviously he can share it.

"Good so he remembers. It would be very bad if he did not." Suki says quickly. Sokka is beginning to think he should have asked Katara more questions before she sent them off. "Can you fight?"

"I'm the best warrior in my village."

"Oh I see. Come on. Let's see what you can do. I mean against a bunch of girls." Suki stands and Sokka jumps to his feet to join her. They both leave the office.

*~*~*

The panic sets in first. How long has Iroh been sitting there? How much did he see? Zuko knows he was not using pure firebending. He knows he was using aspects of the other elements with a rather heavy focus on the waterbending he learned from Katara. He's still not sure how he kept that much from Iroh for the last three years. Although right now his focus should probably be on the fact that his Uncle has caught him with Katara straddling his waist. Well it would be under normal circumstances. These are hardly normal circumstances.

"I can explain." Zuko says from his place on his back, on the floor, under Katara. He should be red faced over this, but Iroh has caught them in more compromising circumstances before. Iroh raises an eyebrow over his teacup. Of course he brought tea.

"Yes you will, Nephew." Iroh answers with a sip of his tea. The look in his eyes infers he may have already figured some of this out. Zuko is a tad worried at this. Uncle has never been 'predictable' and there is nothing 'predictable' about this situation. Zuko decides he needs to keep a much of this situation in his control as possible. He never has the chance. "You can start with your relationship with Master Katara."

Katara actually blushes at Iroh's words. Although it could be that she has just realized she is essentially in her underwear. She moves quickly but carefully off Zuko and reaches for her clothes, dressing quickly. Zuko pulls his shirt over his shoulders but leaves it untied as he takes a place at the Pai Shu table opposite his uncle. Iroh raises an eyebrow but pours two more cups of tea - one of which he passes to Zuko the other to Katara when she takes a seat at the table. Iroh is studying them both closely. Zuko looks into his teacup as he tries to figure out the best course of action to give his Uncle the answers he wants. He knows he has to be careful with what he says but that doesn't mean he can't have a bit of fun in the process. After all - how often has Irph had the upper han? Zuko smirks. This time it is Katara who looks worried.

"My relationship with Master Katara?" Iroh nods. Katara rolls her eyes, she's just figured out where this is going. "She's my wife."

This time Iroh drops the teacup.

"That is not possible. I have been with you the entire three years. You have barely looked at any of the pretty girls. And I know it's not because you're still carrying a torch for Mai." Iroh answers. Zuko keeps silent and lets him go on. "This is not possible and you would not hide this from me."

"He didn't - originally. You were the one pushing for our union the strongest." Katara cuts in. Iroh looks between them. And Zuko watches the pieces click into place as all of Iroh's theories are confirmed.

"So you were telling the truth when you called him Fire Lord." Iroh says with a faraway look on his face. "All the changes, all the differences."

"I haven't been the boy you knew from the moment my Father's hand burned half my face off." The truth is going to come out any way. "Every single memory came flashing back." Zuko explains. They'd already discussed that they will need Iroh to know and he will need to know pretty much everything. "I knew things couldn't go the same way they did the first time. I had to make it better. To set the ground for later events."

"Pirates, and the merchant vessels. Your deal with Chief Hakoda." Iroh says. Zuko nods. "You've been feeding him the information I've found for you along with what you discover in the ports we visit. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had to protect my friends. I had to protect Katara. I was going to tell you as soon as our paths crossed. I figured if someone else remembered they would seek me out to see if I did. If not…" Zuko's voice trails off. It touches just barely on his deepest fear for the last three years. He was terrified he was the only one. That he had been abandoned to be alone once more. He turns when he feels Katara's hand on his knee.

"Zuko, one way or another, I would have found a way to remember. I swore it on Tui and La. I would have found a way. I swear on Agni." Katara says. She can feel Iroh watching them. "I would not have let you be alone."

"Thank you Katara." Zuko's voice is low, barely a whisper. He knows she is right but Azula was born lucky, he was lucky to be born. Katara's soft smile brings him back from the darkness in his mind. He holds her gaze for a few heartbeats longer before they both turn back to Iroh's unflinching stare. "We'll answer any question you have to the best we can, Uncle."

"I presume the spirits are behind this?" They both nod. "How far into the future? And why would you take this drastic action?"

"The world fell out of balance. Extremely out of balance. We're not completely sure how it began." Katara begins. "There was peace for a time. We were able to keep the balance. To help people. My tribe was restored. We found lost airbenders. We were able to unite the world in a way it had never been before."

"We missed something though. There were events that had already come to pass and place so much influence on the world." Zuko continued. Iroh's face remained neutral. "It began to change drastically once the Avatar died. We spent years searching for the next one - not for any nefarious means but to protect them. There was an attack and we barely made it out alive. We protected the Avatar and were able to save them. But the balance had already shifted."

"The Fire Sages were able to find records of an ancient ritual to summon the corporal forms of the spirits themselves. We didn't want to use it but certain events had already made it bad once more." Katara says. She had been a key player in the search for the ritual. She would never forget meeting the old firebending masters.

"There was another war." Iroh says, figuring it out. He strokes his beard. "Worse than what Sozin started."

"Much worse. And helmed by people we thought were dead." Zuko says, his voice shakes. Katara reaches over to rest a hand on his leg. She knows what he is thinking better than anyone. "We had no choice but to make the deal with the spirits. At the moment of our death we would be given a second chance to save the world. We were sent back thirty years - me to the moment Ozai burned me. Katara to the moment she met the lost Avatar."

Iroh nods. He sits back on his stool, stroking his beard deep in thought. Katara reaches for Zuko's hand. He grips hers tightly. They are both caught in the thirty years worth of memories they posses. The bad and the good circling in their minds to demand focus. Katara lets a stray tear fall from her eyes. They went through so much. She turns back to Zuko, meeting his golden eyes. He smiles at her, the soft special smile just for her. She does too, communicating everything she cannot say to him. Let this be enough. Even if they are the only two who came back - they still have each other.

"Who else?" Iroh asks.

"We don't know. My brother doesn't remember, neither does the Avatar." Katara explains. "I sent them off with instructions for what I remember. They might be able to find a few more. The deal was made with our circle of friends. We don't know how many the spirits chose to send back."

"What is the first key change we need to make?" Zuko relaxes. This is his uncle - this is General Iroh, the great strategist. They can do this.

"I promised to meet my brother and the Avatar on Roku's Island on the Winter Solstice." Katara says. "That was where we first learned the plan that we had to stop."

"The island is in the Fire Nation, a slight problem but not necessarily too big of one." Iroh says. "Right now no one knows about the Avatar's identity as the lost airbender?" Katara nods. "We need to account for the rest of the navy. Prince Zuko, you are not the only one hunting the Avatar."

"Captain Zhao is the main threat. Even in this time he is much worse than he was before." Zuko says. "He probably knows about Katara or at least that there is a waterbender who survived in the South."

"He would logically assume this waterbender is the next Avatar in the cycle." Iroh says. Katara nods. She can see the plan.

"We are not setting Katara up as bait."

"Zuko, it is the best plan. Besides, you beat Zhao twice when you were a nineteen year old kid. Imagine how much damage you can do as a thirty year long reigning Fire Lord." Katara's expression looks downright dangerous. He may have forgotten how devious she can be. He smirks.

"So we start by distracting Zhao. Uncle I do believe I like this plan." Zuko says. Iroh smiles. He knows there is much he has not yet been told but watching his hot tempered nephew calmed with a few words from this young woman, is certainly worth what has not yet been said.

*~*~*

Sokka sighs as his face kisses the floor of the training room once more. He's starting to think he has a lot of ideas that need to be revisited - including the idea that women can't be warriors. He knows his mother knew how to fight and he knows many of the women fought in that last raid. He suspects the warriors trained their wives before they left with Dad. There were just no instances where these skills would be put to use. Katara now too, with whatever that spirit magic was, can probably wipe the floor with him possibly even better than Suki has been doing. He knows that Fire Nation guy probably trained her himself. He'll definitely need to learn more about that when he sees Katara again. Probably not thoughts he should be having when getting his ass kicked.

With a sigh, Sokka rolls out of the way of another onslaught. He manages to get to his feet and face off against Suki once more. She seems to be enjoying herself. Sokka wants to keep up the pretense but he knows this woman is a better fighter than he has ever been. His skills are more meant for hunting than direct combat. He shifts his stance and manages to get a lucky hit in on Suki. She shifts and Sokka realizes he is going down once more. His back hits the training floor - hard despite the light padding.

"Are you ready to admit that a bunch of girls are better warriors than you?" Suki asks. Her tone is light and playful, but Sokka knows there is a grain of truth behind it.

Sokka stays down as his mind races. He is in a brave new world - one he never imagined he would ever encounter. He is the sole guide and protector of the long lost Air Nomad Avatar. His father trusts the Prince of the Fire Nation, his sister trusts the Prince of the Fire Nation. He has to find important people to help stop the attack on the North Pole. The epiphany hits him almost as hard as his last landing. His views on female warriors have no place in the world he exists in now. He'll probably regret this on some level later. But for now, he shifts to his knees and bows low to Suki. He can hear the gasp she doesn’t manage to swallow.

"I deeply apologize for my words earlier. I was wrong. I would be honored if you would teach me." Sokka says. It takes a lot for him to speak this way. But he knows he needs to learn. Suki is the first option.

"We don’t teach outsiders. Never mind boys." Suki says as she looks over Sokka. She's not sure where the sudden change in Sokka's opinions came from.

"Please make an exception. If not for me then perhaps for the sake of the Avatar." Sokka bows lower, practically begging. He knows Dad would approve. He needs to be trained. "Or at least for the sake of my sister. She would want us to be safe."

"Alright, but you have to follow all of our traditions." Suki says with a smirk she should not be wearing as the leader. Her warriors snicker and giggle behind her. Sokka looks up to face her, eager at the prospect.

"Anything. I'll do anything."

"Excellent."

*~*~*

Captain Zhao of His Royal Majesty, the Fire Lord's Navy, stands at the front of the bridge of his Empire-Class battle ship. He had risen quickly through the ranks of Fire Lord Ozai's navy - becoming a favorite of Ozai. His tactics brutal and effective when necessary. Zhao's mission for the last three years has mostly been to ensure that the Banished Prince fail at his. Although occasionally he had been sent off to deal with some uprising here or there. There was the brief rumor about a surviving Southern waterbender - somehow that one had gotten away from him. Zhao has his personal theories regarding that little incident. He knows Prince Zuko was involved but he lacks any proof. One day, he'll catch that boy with enough evidence to bring both the prince and the Avatar back to Fire Lord Ozai in chains.

Right now he has another little side mission for his beloved Fire Lord. The scroll had come via hawk bright and early that morning. So much so that Zhao's morning training had been interrupted. Never mind though, because he will always be prepared to serve his Fire Lord. Zhao had read the message over twice before he was able to believe it. There were several reports of a 'flying bison' zigzagging over the southern Earth Kingdom. Flying bison are supposed to be extinct. Apparently Fire Lord Sozin's troops missed one.

"Captain Zhao! Another report from the Fire Lord." Zhao turns to the crewman who has been elected to deliver the news to the feared Captain. Zhao snatches the report from the crewman. He scans it over quickly.

"Set course for Kyoshi Island. It was the last sighting of the flying bison. The bison and any riders are to be captured alive. Order of the Fire Lord." Zhao orders. His crew practically scrambles into action - each trying to avoid the wrath of their captain.

Zhao turns back to the window. Perhaps this is the Avatar returned. Regardless, it's one more step closer to a promotion, and a perfect way to upstage the banished prince. Zhao smiles. It is always fun to upstage that brat.

*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next! Skirmish at Kyoshi and the first time our cast attempts to convince Zhao that yes, Katara is the Avatar. Airbender? What airbender? Stop flirting! This is supposed to be a fight!


	4. The Skirmish at Kyoshi Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several groups cross paths for the first time at Kyoshi Island. Each determined to either capture or protect the Avatar. Except everything is not as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Rating has gone up. This is several fold. First we are really starting to enter the conflict phrase of this. This means interactions with Zhao. He's worse here. Much worse. More so in later chapters. (The slight Star Wars reference might give away some of the influence for his character) Second, Zuko and Katara may look like a 19 and 17 year old respectfully, but mentally they are thirty years older. That comes up every so often. And finally, well we can't have Zutara without a little bit of smut. 
> 
> TW: Zhao does make specific threats towards Katara's treatment if she was captured. And there is a battle. Not a particularly gruesome one, but a battle nevertheless.

**Chapter 3: The Skirmish at Kyoshi Island**

Katara finds operating by moonlight in the dead of the night to be strangely comforting. The moon has always made her feel more powerful. She's long suspected its rise has influenced some of the turning points in her life. For now Katara turns her attention back to the necessity of sneaking in to Kyoshi Island. It is not good to drift to the past events. Hours spent bent over maps with Zuko and Iroh have given them a passing idea of what to expect and a rather thorough plan. Hopefully the damage to Kyoshi Island will be a minimum, Zhao will leave thinking that Katara is the Avatar, and Aang will learn that giant flying monsters are far easier to track than he thinks. Perhaps Sokka's instincts got it right all those years ago. Katara smiles to herself at that. She steps onto the beach and straightens - passing the unagi was always going to be the easy part.

"Identify yourself!" The voice is young but rings with command. She's not Suki, Katara can tell that much but she still sounds familiar.

"I am Katara daughter of Kya and Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe." Katara's own voice rings out in the dark - decades of command hard to tame from her tone. Three warriors materialize from the darkness. She really needs to practice sensing heartbeats again.

"What business do you have on Kyoshi Island? We are peaceful and desire no war upon our shores." Nuan, that’s the leader. The two had grown close when Suki asked for volunteer guards during the string of attacks while they were planning Republic City. Nuan had stayed on permanently after the - Katara shakes her head. There is no need to drag in old memories. Nuan is a stranger now and they have to focus on the plan.

"My business is with your leader, Suki." Katara answers. Nuan exchanges a barely perceivable conversation through gestures with the other two warriors. She only knows to look because Suki taught it to her after the war.

"Very well. Follow me. No funny business." Katara holds up her hands passively to show she agrees. She does not expect the metal shackles to draw her wrists behind her back. Almost immediately she starts to panic, forcing herself to breath in the old count. His voice rings in her head bringing her back to focus. _These are friends, allies. We are safe here. Sokka is here, Suki is here, Aang is here._

"Lead the way." Katara quips. She earns a glare from Nuan that is visible even through the battle paint. She does follow Nuan the other two remaining behind until the shift changes.

Spirits she owes Zuko now. Iroh thought they would trust her. Zuko had chuckled and commented that she'd most definitely end up shackled. She really shouldn’t make bets with him. Should prove fun though - if everything works out. But when have their plans failed? Katara swears under her breath at her own thoughts. She's going to need to find incense for the spirits to pray this works - if the combined history of all involved is anything to go by.

*~*~*

Sokka forces himself to move through the forms Suki spent the last few days teaching him. Aang is asleep in the corner - exhausted from the events of the day. Who'd have thought being chased around by a rabid fan club and nearly dying to show off by riding the unagi would be so tiring? Sokka is just glad someone told him what was going on. Katara would kill him if he let Aang get hurt. It was a good thing Suki came with him. She was at least able to swim out to rescue him. Sokka has already begged for swimming lessons - that starts the next morning. For now he will move through his forms as an attempt to calm himself. And Aang will remain in sightline until Sokka decides when.

Loud voices from outside break Sokka's concentration. He immediately falls into stance between the now awake Aang and the door.

"What's going on? Did they change their minds about feeding us to the unagi?" Aang asks. Sokka shoots him a look. "Sorry, still too early to joke."

"I don't know, just stay behind me." Sokka orders. Aang nods and stands as Momo flutters to his shoulder.

Both young men remain fixed on the door, waiting for something to happen. Sokka keeps his stance, muscles tight and ready for action. So he's completely off guard when two Kyoshi warriors in full attire walk in, a woman in blue secured between them. Sokka is too shocked at what he sees to initially react. Aang does first. His loud gasp fills the room and even spooks Momo.

"Why is Katara in chains? She's not a threat." Sokka knows that is Katara's snort at this. Aang glides forward almost as if to free her. The warriors glare. He stops in line with Sokka. "Katara, what's going on?"

"Don't worry. Everything is under control. We thought this one through. This time." Katara chuckles at her own words. Sokka looks over her, concerned. She looks healthier than he's seen her - so that firebender is at least treating her well. Strange that he expected otherwise. "I just need to speak to Suki and everything will be sorted out. Sokka, are you in a dress?"

"I'm officially never letting you live this one down." Suki's voice rings out from the doorway. She stands there, quite casually leaning against the frame, arms across her chest. "So my lady, should I expect retaliation for putting you in shackles?"

"You'll be fine as long as you don't mention it to him." Katara answers. Suki must have signaled to the two warriors, the weight of the shackles vanishes. Katara rubs her wrists - grateful. "We have a problem."

"Nuan, clear the room and the building." Suki orders. Nuan and the other warrior depart back into the night. Suki moves further into the room. The foursome takes seats on the far edge of the dojo in a small ring. "What's going on?"

"Flying bison are easy to spot and drew more than just the attention of Zuko." Katara says. Suki nods, her paint the only thing keeping the shocked expression from her face. She's never heard anyone address the banished prince so casually. "We think he'll be here tomorrow."

"We'll stand and fight."

"Katara we have to protect these people. They've given us so much. They even fixed up that statue of me." Aang says. He's perhaps a bit too enthusiastic about the potential of a fight. "I thought you said you had friends in the Fire Nation? Couldn't you talk to them and get them to stop this?"

"I do have friends in the Fire Nation. We're just not in a position of power to do anything drastic right now." Sokka shoots her a look at her turn of phrase. Katara raises an eyebrow in challenge.

"What's the plan then? You wouldn't have come here without one." Sokka says. Katara nods. He's always been the man with the plan.

"Zuko is going to be here to attack first. We need to make him think that I am the Avatar." Aang moves to protest. "No, Aang. Right now you're more important. If Zhao gets word that the Avatar is the Last Airbender, he will stop at nothing to destroy you."

"This Zhao sounds like he will do far worse to you if you're captured." Sokka starts. "Aang and I can lay low, keep him off our trail."

"All roads will bring us back together. And I'm far safer with Iroh and Zuko if we get Zhao to pursue me." Katara says. She turns to Suki. "There's a chance we might destroy part of the village."

"We'll pull everyone back and evacuate. If this keeps the Avatar safe and gives us a chance to end this war." Suki answers. Sokka looks between these two women. They speak to each other like world leaders. He knows Katara has always been outspoken but whatever memories she has been granted seems to have refined her. "Kyoshi won't be allowed to be neutral any longer…"

"Ba Sing Se. Clean up after and send on to Ba Sing Se." Katara says. Suki matches her eyes and nods.

"But no one can conquer Ba Sing Se, that city is unconquerable." Aang says. It is Sokka who catches how quickly his sister's face falls. He reaches over to rest a hand on her knee. She looks up at him - grateful.

"I wish that were so, Aang. I wish it were so." Sokka is the only one who can hear the utter devastation in her voice. Maybe they can avoid Ba Sing Se this time - he's not sure he can handle what leads to such pain. Sokka just wants to protect his sister as much as he can - even if she is a badass waterbending warrior.

*~*~*

Zuko is pacing. While normally this is not an unusual occurrence - ask anyone onboard, he can pace for hours - it is strange that he is pacing so long after sundown. Everyone knows there are very few firebenders who can last late enough into the night to watch the moon rise and to see the hours pass into the next day. Most stories only attribute such actions to the most powerful or perhaps the most stubborn. Iroh watches Zuko pace as his thoughts drift back. Stories are more often than not based on facts - perhaps facts long forgotten but facts nevertheless. Iroh strokes his beard and lets his own thoughts drift as he watches his nephew move like a caged dragon.

The last few days have been the most eventful onboard the ship since the time Zuko managed to draw the attention of Chief Hakoda. That had been frightening to begin with. Iroh was terrified for his nephew. He knows the reputation Chief Hakoda carved out for himself on the high seas. Most of the Fire Nation Navy avoids him to the best they can. Only the fools go hunting. Now it makes sense why Prince Zuko did not falter under the older man's stare. To think that the beloved boy he has long since thought of as a son kept so much secret in the last three years. Part of Iroh is offended but deep down he knows why. He has watched Prince Zuko grow since he has been reunited with the Lady Katara - Prince Zuko can lie until the world ends that woman is going to rule at his side. Despite her background, Iroh finds her all the more important for it.

Iroh strokes his beard and sighs. So many more pieces are falling into place. The young woman as well. He's watched them both interact. Master Katara is pretty much Prince Zuko's other half. They orbit around each other in ways Iroh has never seen with any couple. He is vaguely reminded of his own wife. It is clear Prince Zuko trusts her more than anyone else - the same for her. He made the mistake once to walk in on their sparring. It quickly became a ship rule to not go into the training room if Prince Zuko and Lady Katara were there. Scuttlebutt circles well on ships without action. There have been many knowing looks directed in his nephew's direction.

"Prince Zuko, it is quite passed the time to which you should be asleep. Especially given what we are to face on the morrow." Iroh says, stepping into Prince Zuko's view. "Is all well?"

"It's nothing. This isn't the first battle we've been in." Prince Zuko's voice is low, barely audible if Iroh was not standing so close.

"You are still allowed to worry, nephew." Iroh offers. Prince Zuko turns to his uncle, his body resting on his hands on the rail. Iroh doesn’t react quick enough to the audible gasp when he sees his nephew's face. "So it wasn't arranged?"

"No it wasn't." Prince Zuko answers. Iroh is in shock. Most marriages among the upper nobility and especially the Fire Lord are arranged. Iroh was at least able to find some affection for his own wife but not to the extent he can read on Prince Zuko's face. It has been hard enough to wrap his head around the idea of a waterbender on the Dragon Throne, but a love match? "You were one of those for the match. The council was livid and hated how much you supported us."

"You care for each other deeply. I could see myself being for this match." Iroh answers. He rests a hand on his nephew's shoulder. They both look out to the ocean, Kyoshi Island just visible at the horizon. "If Lady Katara is half as amazing as you claim - nothing will stop her from returning to you. And you are not leaving her to face Zhao alone."

"I know. It's just hard. I thought I'd lost her."

"Has anyone ever stopped her from returning to you before?" Iroh asks. He knew there were feelings but after thirty years, he expected that. He did not expect it to be to such an extent. "Let's to bed. We'll be prepared to watch Zhao stumble in the morning."

"Very well." Prince Zuko says. A small smile crosses his face. "Thank you Uncle."

Iroh watches as his nephew departs for his cabin. Ironically he thought he would have years before having to deal with matters of the heart. Iroh smiles to himself. Well if they're already in love, and apparently have been for thirty years - it seems he'll just have grandnephews and nieces all the sooner. He's going to have to ask if there were any in the original time…he'd like that, a chance to spoil his grandchildren. Iroh whistles a little tune as he turns to depart to his own cabin.

*~*~*

Sokka has to hand it to her, Katara has a rather good plan - he'll give this Zuko guy some credit too. Even if he doesn't like his sister being that close to a jerkbender. But back to the plan. All they have to do is pick a fight with the Fire Nation ships, convince them that Katara is the Avatar they all seek, sneak Aang out, and keep everyone from dying a fiery death. Pretty simple in the long run. Suki has just come back from briefing her warriors. Katara is going to dress as one of them without the facepaint - the Avatar learning a discipline another Avatar designed. Suki only agreed after Katara wiped the floor with her. Sokka really wants to know who taught his sister to fight like that. And then maybe beg for this master to teach him too.

"Where's Lady Katara?" Suki asks, settling down on a cushion near the fire. She draws her sword and starts to oil the blade. Sokka has his own weapons in a half circle around him, already tending to the same task.

"She's resting in the other room. She said she won't sleep well and didn't want to disturb us." Sokka answers. "Did Aang brief his fan club?"

"They've all promised to fawn over Lady Katara."

"Why do you call her that? Do you remember like she does?" Sokka asks. He looks up from his club to watch Suki's answers. She's removed her war paint and taken off the headpiece that identifies her as the leader. Sokka can't help but notice she is rather attractive.

"No one remembers like Lady Katara does." Suki says. She puts down her fans and stretches back for a moment almost seeking the right words. "I remember bits and pieces, names mostly. I know when someone is a key player by their name. I sometimes dream of it. I call her 'lady' because despite knowing she is a Master Waterbender as well, this is the title the world knew her with."

"Not going to give me any more details?"

"Not sure I have any more to give."

Sokka nods and the two return to their weapons, working in silence. Sokka finds it comforting. It makes him think of all the times he sat by Dad when he and the other warriors were checking their weapons. Suki is an amazing warrior, woman or not he'll admit that. Katara's pretty good too. He knows she only beat Suki because her style appeared more underhanded. In a fair fight, he knows Suki would be victorious. A few muffled sounds from the other room drift to them. Sokka listens for a moment before it settles down. He's heard Katara's nightmares before. They are rarely this intense but he knows she won't like him intruding. She calls out once for the firebender than falls silent.

"Suki, who's Zuko?" Sokka finds he finally has the opening to ask the question that has plagued him for a while.

"Zuko? He's the banished prince of the Fire Nation." Suki answers without missing a beat. Sokka gapes. "He's not like other Fire Nation people. No one knows why he was banished but he's on some quest to find the Avatar."

"Wait, and my sister went willingly with him? She can't go back there. I won't let her."

"Sokka, it's not like that. Prince Zuko isn't like that." Sokka turns back to Suki, shocked. "He's nothing like any of the Fire Navy. You think he'd come tearing through here, seeking the Avatar. Instead he's helped us handle pirates, and escorted merchant vessels to difficult areas. Does it bother you that Lady Katara trusts him?"

"We spent our whole lives thinking the Fire Nation was evil. Mom died at their hands. Dad went off to fight them. And now we found the Avatar mere weeks ago and sudden Katara trusts them? Trusts the banished prince?" Sokka asks. It almost sounds like he is trying to puzzle everything out. Suki waits while he thinks out loud. "She trusts him. And we meet the guy - Suki she practically threw herself at him! - and he has this paper from Dad. Dad literally handed him safe passage through the Southern Water Tribe because he was better able to protect Katara. That's all Dad asked of me."

"But you did. You kept her safe just as much as F-Prince Zuko did." Sokka glances at her, definitely catching the stumble. "She's always going to be your little sister, but it's probably really hard to understand that she looks exactly the same but she's mentally so much older."

"I think she's in love with him." Sokka says. Suki drops her fan. It makes a loud clang as it hits the floor. Aang takes this opportunity to walk into the room. He's perhaps a bit to chipper for the night before a battle.

"So who's in love?" Aang asks, plopping down on another cushion. Neither adult decides to answer. "Anyway, I spoke to the girls. They're more than willing to name Katara as the Avatar."

"They'll use the exact phrase?"

"Yes Sokka. I made sure everyone will say: 'Looks there's the Avatar, she's the waterbender'." Aang answers. His face falls. "I just don't get why Katara has to pretend to be me. I'm the Avatar I shouldn't be running away. I have to face the Fire Nation head on."

"It's a distraction so that you can get away safely. Lady Katara knows F-Prince Zuko will keep her safe." Suki explains. Sokka scoffs at this. He's still not comfortable with his sister being involved with a boy. "They want to keep you safe."

"Okay, but I don't like it. And I will get involved if she's in danger." Aang declares. He stands and departs the room for his own bed, Momo tucked back on his shoulder. Suki turns back to Sokka.

"Why do I feel you're going to have to drag him onto Appa's back?"

"Because apparently all the boys we meet have a thing for my sister! Don't laugh! Suki, it's not funny!"

*~*~*

Katara stands in the center of the small village, dressed in the green silk of the Kyoshi warriors. The fans sit at her waist, a jian at her side. Her hair braided down her back - devoid of any hair ornaments associated with the order. The Kyoshi paint does not adorn her face. Rather her face is marked with the sacred mask of the wolf, a crescent moon glittering on her forehead. She is very clearly Water Tribe despite her attire. The paint has been her personal mask - a combination of the three personas she has donned at one time or another. A wolf for her people, markings of the Blue Spirit for when they ran together, and the Painted Lady when she learned that not all people of an enemy nation are her enemies. She adjusts the water skin on her back. Best not to give away all her secrets. Suki and Sokka are among the warriors behind her. Aang with Appa - awaiting the signal.

Word came to the village midmorning. A Fire Nation ship had sailed passed the other barrier of Kyoshi Island. It's Zuko's ship. He was allowed to anchor off shore before preparing his landing party. He was joined around noon by a second larger Fire Nation ship. Katara knows who is on board. She just hopes Zuko didn't attempt to start an argument with the captain. It's probably a good thing she is on Kyoshi. It would have been hard for her not to kill the Butcher on sight. So many lives could have been saved. Katara forces her mind back to the task at hand. She cannot let her thoughts drift.

"The Fire Prince is on the move. He's marching a battalion of soldiers from the shore to here. He and an older man are leading the charge on komodo rhinos." Nuan delivers the report with crisp directness. She was always good at focusing on the facts without the unnecessary details.

"We're more than ready for him. Order Ling to have the outer families pulled back to the dojo and Kyoshi's Shrine." Suki orders. Nuan nods. She and Ling depart from the group. The rest of the warriors form up into a two sided triangle, with Katara at its apex, Suki and Sokka flanking her. "We are at your command, Avatar."

"Let's hope the Spirits are on our side." Katara answers. This is not the first time she has lead a battle. She had spent a rather large amount of time learning strategy and military tactics. She knows their plan is solid, she knows Zuko will hold up his part. _Tui, La, and Agni let this work_. But there is always a bit of doubt. She swallows it. She is the leader here. She can show no weakness.

The hushed silence of waiting falls over the square. Everyone remains in formation but they shift at every sound, waiting for the moment everything will break. The steady march of battle trained troops comes into hearing before they are visible. Hands drift to weapons, feet shift into fighting stances. Katara feels her own body shift into her favored stance, old muscle memory taking over. The troops come into view, a column of Fire Nation soldiers led by a pair of komodo rhinos. It is clear to her Zuko is a top one - even with his helmet his scar is still visible. The other bears the Butcher, Ozai's Fist, the Slaughterer of the North, the Upstart Claimant, the Attempted Restorer - Captain Zhao of the Fire Nation. Katara fights her first instinct to stop his heart with her bending. He deserves it more than anyone else. It is Zuko's subtle shake of his head that stops her.

"Nice try, Avatar, but these little girls can't save you!" Zuko calls out in challenge. The glint in his eye ruins the threat he delivers. Zhao chuckles at his words. Katara's hands shift to stance.

"Oh really? Then it will be quite the embarrassment to lose to a girl." Katara snaps back. The battle storms into being.

Zuko jumps from his rhino to face her. They drop into their duel - well dance might be more accurate. The smirk on Zuko's face reveals how much he is enjoying this. Sparring with Katara has always been one of his favorite things. Zhao hastily tries to direct the remaining column of troops against the onslaught the Kyoshi Warriors present. Suki and Sokka work in tandem to fight the firebenders. Katara smirks as she counters Zuko's attack. Who'd have thought the fans were effective against fire. It seems to infuriate Zhao as the simple attack descends into a full on fight. Zuko deliberately lets Katara draw him from the town square. it was always the plan for their fight to deviate to the ships. They need to make damage.

"Look! That's her! The waterbender is the Avatar!" The little girl's comment from her safe place half hidden behind one of the houses draws Zhao's anger. Zuko does his best to keep the smirk from his face. This is going better than anticipated.

"Hold them back Captain! I've got the Avatar!" Zuko calls. He should not be enjoying this fight with his wife as much as he is. Katara's matching smirk as she draws water from the air for her next attack infers he is not the only one enjoying this. "Cocky little girl aren't we?"

"Little? Really think you can come up with something better!" Katara volleys back. She dodges one of Zuko's attacks. They are both visible and therefore must stick to their basic forms - too many advanced shots and there will be talk.

"Really? You can sit in a Fire Nation cell and think of them for me!" Zuko returns. His fire blast evaporates her water, forcing her into advanced attacks. "Although I can think of a much better place to have you detained."

"You won't be holding me anywhere." Katara turns, they have reached the shore, her bending brings up a powerful waved aimed for his ship. Zuko almost stumbles but lets her destroy things as they have planned. They need a plan for him to go to a port for information. A quick twist of her wrist and Zuko's ship is sufficiently damaged. Still seaworthy though.

"Prince Zuko! Take her down!" Zhao's order comes from the edge of the village. Fortunately not much is on fire - he must have less of a temper than they thought.

"With pleasure." Zuko snarls. Their fight intensifies as Katara draws them back into the village. She only hopes everyone else will follow the plan.

*~*~*

Kyoshi's training is quite effective against firebenders. The warriors have managed to branch out and take control of the situation as soon as Katara has led off the leaders. Sokka finds himself quite impressed with the few weeks lessons he has learned. He's practically giddy when he takes out his first firebender. Dad would be so proud! He's going to tell him one day. Sokka rounds off to face another one. He finds himself face to face with the older guy who led the march with Prince Zuko. He should probably leave this firebender for a more experienced fighter but Sokka finds himself still flying on the adrenaline of the first hit. He can handle this.

"Nonbending scum." Zhao snarls as his well timed blast knocks Sokka to the ground. He aims a kick at the fallen warrior's side. "We'll make sure to enjoy destroying your precious shrine to a forgotten fool."

"Get away from him!" Suki's shout echoes across the square. Her own fans deflect the fire blasts Zhao sends her way. Despite the warnings, Aang is hot on her heels. His own air blast sends Zhao flying back through a doorway of one of the nearby houses. Suki rushes to help Sokka get to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Probably going to need a few more lessons." Sokka quips. His side aches and breathing is slightly tricky. No permanent damage though. "Just like a jerkbender to kick a guy when he's down."

"Come on. Lady Katara gave the signal, we need to get moving." Suki pulls Sokka to his feet. He leans a bit on her as they move back towards where Appa has been hidden.

"Wow, is that Katara?" Aang's words stop them as they pass the town square. Katara and Zuko are back from whatever part of the plan they had to attend to. They are now sparring against each other with everyone else in a loose circle to watch. Zhao had evidently recovered and currently sits smug on his rhino - convinced Zuko will win. "I've never seen fighting like that. How does she know airbending moves?"

"That's not just fancy waterbending?" Sokka asks. Aang shakes his head. They turn back to the fight - mesmerized.

"They even add hand to hand into their fighting." Suki says surprised when she spots a few Kyoshi moves. "I've never known benders to adapt nonbending skills. Most find it beneath them."

"One of these days we'll corner Katara and get the whole story." Sokka says. Suki nods in agreement. Aang is transfixed by Katara, and can't look away. "Alright, we need to go. Come on Aang."

"But we need to help Katara! She's surrounded by Fire Nation troops!" Aang turns to Sokka, hefting his glider. "Aren't they the enemy?"

Sokka glances between Aang - who is eager to help - and Katara. She is only fighting Prince Zuko and clearly holding her own if not pulling her punches a touch. Besides neither one of them should look that gleeful about being in the middle of a fight. He knows he really should feel worried about leaving his sister surrounded by all these firebenders, yet somehow he really doesn't. He's seen firsthand how she fights now. Secretly he's more worried for the firebenders than for her. Sokka sighs and turns his attention back to the Fire Prince. He really shouldn’t like the guy but Dad **_trusts_** him and that means a lot. The fact remains, Katara is still his baby sister.

There is a loud shout and Sokka turns to see Katara blast Zuko away from her. There is a rather amused smirk on her face. She mock salutes Zhao and turns to disappear into the crowds. The villagers part, allowing her through. They really should have left by now. Sokka watches as Zuko gets himself back to his feet. For a brief moment he almost glances longingly off in the direction Katara departed, before his face hardens back into a glare. Sokka can't hear the orders given out to the Fire Nation troops but he does see Zuko subtly shake his head to one of his officers. His troops deliberately take their time and seem much nicer to the villagers than Zhao's. Sokka inhales. He's never going to live this down.

"Come on, Katara will be safe with the Prince." Sokka says. Aang blanches and almost wants to say more. "They'll leave if they see us go."

"Alright." Aang answers, finally agreeing. He looks back at the village but leads the way to where they have hidden Appa. One of the Kyoshi warriors stands by the flying bison. She holds a pack. Suki moves to take it. "You're coming with us?"

"Yes. Nuan will take over here. She'll take the warriors to Ba Sing Se. We can do more good there and this will hopefully keep the focus off our village." Suki says. Sokka nods at this. He still doesn't like that city, though he can't name why. "Besides, I still have to finish Sokka's training. It would not be proper to leave the Avatar unguarded."

"Thanks Suki." Sokka says, slightly defeated. She's right though. "I would be honored to remain your student."

"Kyoshi's blessing upon you." Nuan offers, fist over her heart in salute. Suki takes up the same gesture as Aang helps Sokka board Appa.

"May your fan remain as sharp as your wit." Suki answers. Nuan smiles beneath her battle paint. Suki jumps up as Nuan steps back to allow space for Appa's departure.

The trio in the saddle watch as Kyoshi Island gets smaller beneath them. It still burns and Sokka is forced to grab Aang to stop him from intervening. As they watch a giant blob of water rises from the bay. It hovers above the burning village before falling like soft rain upon the villagers. Many watch in awe as this happens. In the distance two Fire Nations ships limp from the bay. Sokka smiles at this. Of course she go to their ships too. Katara is rather thorough in her planned destruction. Aang visibly calms as the fires go out.

"You know, it's probably a good thing Lady Katara isn't the Avatar." Suki answers. She moves to address Sokka's bruised ribs as he shrugs out of his tunic.

"Fire Nation wouldn't know what hit them." Sokka answers. It's true, he's seen his sister's temper. Everyone chuckles at this. Sokka winces. "So looks like we're headed to Omashu."

"Why Omashu?"

"Katara said there was someone there who would have answers to help us understand what is going on." Aang answers. Suki nods. She finishes applying the bruise paste to Sokka's ribs, "So can we go to Kangaroo Island first?"

*~*~*

Katara sneaks back through the lazy ocean waters - tides respond to her command as if it were she who creates them. She is well aware she has missed the designated rendezvous point. Zuko will be a touch annoyed when she gets back. He is always worried about her despite knowing she is more than capable of handling herself. She finds his protective streak amusing at times and frustrating at others. Although it is always nice to have someone who will always have her back just as she will always have his. The ice raft brings her right up to the main deck of Zuko's ship. They have been sneaking around this way for decades at this point. Although she will never forget their first.

Ensign Fan nods to her as Katara steals across the deck. She befriended Fan day one after being reunited with Zuko and her memories. Ensign Fan may not remember Fire Lord Zuko or Fire Lady Katara but she does seem to recognize how important they are to each other. Katara had been friends with Captain Fan back in the Before. It is nice to meet the younger version. This Fan is still fiercely protective of Prince Zuko and has a tendency to start fights with what she defines as 'the stupid'. She's also the only other firebender Katara knows to willingly carry a bladed weapon. Zuko prefers his dao and Fan her katana. Katara has seen them spar on numerous occasions.

"Good evening milady. A bit passed when we were expecting you." Ensign Fan says in a tone that tells Katara everything. She was late so Zuko spent the evening either pacing or sparring hardcore with his top firebenders, despite the exertion of the skirmish prior.

"Found an opening to have a little more fun with our dear Captain Zhao." Katara answers. Fan raises an eyebrow. No one on board likes Zhao. Apparently there were many issues with the ruthless officer long before Katara's memory was restored. "Just a bit more damage to his ship and potentially a delay due to the necessity of the rescue of several crew members."

"Milady, with all due respect, even if you are a waterbender, I'm glad you're on our side." Ensign Fan answers with a perhaps too cheeky grin.

"Aren't we all." Zuko steps out of the shadows, he's still dressed in the loose robes he favors after a spar, his face is cast in shadows but his tone - oh his tone sends shivers down Katara's spine. She turns her attention to him. Their eyes meet and she knows that was a mistake. Zuko's eyes burn molten gold. She knows that look.

"Yes, your highness." Ensign Fan says quickly, bowing and disappearing back into the darkness on the ship.

Katara inhales as Zuko stalks through the darkness to her. She knows that expression more than she should. She hasn't seen it in this timeline. He reaches for her hand, drawing her hand to his mouth, he presses a kiss to the back of her hand, looking over her with fire in his eyes. Katara shivers. She lets him lead her into the tower of his ship. She could easily run from him but she knows she won't. They move in silence, crew members move out of their way, clearly wary of their Prince or far to understanding of what is going on between them. Zuko draws her into his quarters - they have been in separate cabins as per Iroh's orders. Clearly he doesn't know what they got up to in the first timeline. Katara opens her mouth to say something once the door closes behind her - only to find herself pressed against the door, Zuko's forehead against her own.

"You are not supposed to do that." Zuko says, his voice a raspy whisper that does things to her that she will never admit to. "Holding your own, and then missing rendezvous…"

"I was on important business. Had to do something to torment Zhao." Katara answers. Her voice is a breathy whisper, not the command she desires. Zuko shifts their positions, his molten gold eyes meeting her own blazing blue. It has been too long since she has seen this look. "Zuko…"

His name vanishes from her lips in a plea. Zuko closes the distance between them to claim her mouth. She whimpers at the power of his kiss. His hard body presses her up against the metal of the door - unable to move, not that she would want to. Katara moans as Zuko's tongue sweeps her lower lip, taking the entrance her gasp grants him. It has been too long for them to kiss like this. She moves without thinking, her leg wrapped around his hip - pressing their hips together - his hard cock against her heated core. They have been so well behaved until this point. Granted they have never been good at keeping their hands to themselves after a good spar. Or any fight for that matter. Zuko's hands under her thighs draw her legs up to wrap around his lean waist. Katara gasps once more at the contact.

"I should have let you destroy him." Zuko says as his burning mouth trails down her jaw. Katara gasps against him.

"I thought we had to let him live. Spirits Zuko!" Katara's voice turns high and pleading as his teeth tease her ear lobe while he grinds into her. "The temptation was more than enough."

"Don't talk about temptation when we're like this."

"Oh really? I'm tempted to do naughty things to you in the furs, Fire Lord." Katara teases. Zuko groans against her throat.

"Careful, waterbender. I'll make sure you can't move for hours." Zuko rasps against her throat. Katara feels her knees go weak as she moans against Zuko. His hands on her thighs are perhaps the only reason she is still upright. She is so wet for him. And from what she can tell, he's about the same. "Shall we to bed, wife?"

Katara bucks against his hips. His words more powerful than they should be. That is what they are after all - husband and wife to each other even without the necessary blessings offered in this timeline. Katara nods against him, drawing his lips back to her own. The kiss they share is more powerful than it should ever be. She is impressed they do not combust. Zuko bears them back to his mat, her legs still wrapped around his waist, their hips against each other - the friction almost too much to bear. She desperately wants to be with him as they have so many times before.

"Fire Prince Zuko, your highness?" The word accompany the banging on the metal door of Zuko's quarters. They both look up from where they lay on Zuko's bed.

"Someone better be dead." Zuko mutters into Katara's neck. He may be an adult but sometimes falling back on his temper helps. Katara's hands keeping him from unlacing her Kyoshi garb does not help. He turns to the door with a snarl. "What do you want?"

"General Iroh wants to know what happened after Master Katara disappeared." The crew member offers. Zuko audibly groans. He'd much rather remain where he is - pinning Katara to the mat with his hips cradled by her own. She looks up at him, her expression amused at their situation. She remembers how quickly palace staff learned not to interrupt.

"And just how pressing are the general's orders?" Zuko calls back. He barely swallows his moan as Katara rolls her hips against his own. He turns to glare at her. Her playful smirk undermines his temper.

"The General was insistent." The crew member offers. Zuko swears under his breath. Everyone is determined to stop him from getting what he wants. Katara manages to look both innocent and seductive from her place beneath him. He sighs audibly.

"Inform General Iroh we will be there shortly." Zuko grips out. He so had other plans for this. Katara giggles beneath him. He would so love to make her regret those giggles. He grinds into her on principal. She whimpers beneath him. This doesn't help his resolve to go to Iroh.

"So are we to yell at Uncle? Or work with him?" Katara asks. She somehow manages innocence in her place pinned to the mat beneath him. Zuko will admit he openly forgot how amazing she looks beneath him.

"The only choice is to work with him. Otherwise the next crew member will not be so accommodating." Zuko sighs as he lifts himself off her. He kneels on the bed, offering a hand to help Katara sit up. This time it is he who chuckles at Katara. She raises an eyebrow. "You might want to fix the war paint…and your hair."

Katara reaches a hand up to touch her hair before gasping. She summons water to float as a mirror - checking her reflection as she summons more water. The war paint she so carefully applied on Kyoshi Island that morning is smudged across her face. She expected some of it to shift but she throws a glare in Zuko's direction while she uses her bending to wash the rest off. He is at least partially responsible and completely responsible for her hair. Her practiced hands make quick work of the braid. Zuko at least takes the time to fix his phoenix tail. Katara is particularly happy he didn’t shave his head in this time.

"Ready?" Zuko asks, he stands and offers a hand to Katara. She accepts. "Might as well go before the tea cools."

"Can't you just reheat it?" Zuko shoots her a look. Apparently this is an ongoing debate between him and Iroh. She laughs. He joins in. They leave several confused crew members in their wake. No one has ever heard Prince Zuko so carefree…

*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The Gaang reaches Omashu were it turns out Bumi is less mad and more mad genius - oh and he has answers! Zuko struggles not to flambe Zhao while trying to make repairs to the ship. 
> 
> Today Quarantine Giveth. I have the next four chapters written. Which is good because I've writer's block on the pageant. 
> 
> Stay Safe people! Wear a mask, wash your hands, comment, send kudos! I love all your comments!
> 
> Cheers from my rain soaked Monday!  
> Rose


	5. Several Kinds of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang, Sokka, and Suki arrive to Omashu in hopes of learning more of what is going on from the seemingly Mad King Bumi. Zuko, Katara, and Iroh deal with Commodore Zhao when forced to seek repairs to the ship. Zuko does his best not to set the Commodore on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, this is really where things take a turn for the dark. This is also were we need to remember that Katara and Zuko may look like teenagers but they have the minds of hardened monarchs who ruled a post war nation for thirty years. 
> 
> Second, I've turned Bumi into more 'mad genius' than 'completely mad'. Zhao has also been granted more "icehole" properties. I needed a good villain. 
> 
> Third, yes you will recognize some of the dialogue. I used parts of the show, because it works. And as if I would let that Agni Kai go! This version of Zhao deserves to get his ass handed to him. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: mentions of rape, violence, Zhao in general

The great walled city of Omashu rises above the ground like an iceberg over the ocean. Sokka can't help but find himself to be impressed. This city is more than just frozen water, but a great pyramid of people. He adjusts his weapons as they step closer. At Suki's insistence, all three of them are in Earth Kingdom greens. Aang was the worst to convince of this, but they need everyone to keep thinking that the Avatar is a waterbender. At least for Sokka it has been quite nice to have Suki along. There's one more person to convince Aang to stay off his crazy adventures - Sokka will never admit to it but before Suki, it was really hard to say no to the kid. Although it would be awesome if they could actually cook. Between the three of them, the best they can manage is a flavorless stew and some rice. Perhaps one more of the reasons to miss Katara.

"So this is the great city of Omashu!" Aang introduces with wide gestures as they land on a hill a bit away from the city. Suki backs him up on the stealthiness too. Makes everyone's lives better. "It's amazing. Wait until you see the mail system. It will so make up for the miss at Kangaroo island."

Sokka can feel the kid's glare on him. Why is missing an island full of kangaroos his fault? The Fire Nation Patrols were far too close - and they didn't look like any of Katara's buddies from the Fire Nation. He made sure he memorized that flag. Good firebenders - who would have thought? Sokka settles his bag around himself as they prepare to go into the city. He's really trying not to make it look like he's never been in a grand city like this before. Suki may be a warrior but he has to impress her somehow.

"Not so fast, Aang. You need a disguise." Suki says. She's in proper Earth Kingdom green, with her jian sword strapped to her back. Her face is bare of war paint and her hair loose around her. The sword is all that remains to claim her warrior status. She's still dangerous though. Even Sokka can tell that solely based on how she moves. "There are very few young men your age without hair."

"What am I supposed to do? Grown a mustache?" Aang asks. Sokka looks between the group, his eyes settling on Appa.

"I've got an idea."

*~*~*

Katara wakes with a start, nightmare driving her from restful sleep. She should be safe where she is. But then the surroundings come into play. Fire Nation red is everywhere and she can smell the sea. She's back on the ship. On the ship they held her after the coup! Her mind is still foggy as she reaches for the nearest water source. She cannot be here. She needs to leave! She has to find them and Zuko! Spirits where is Zuko? Katara glances around, frantic for more clues as to what is going on. The water won't respond. Why won't it respond! She can still feel the water in the air, the ocean outside. She races for the door. It’s locked. She's trapped. She's trapped! She's trapped on a Fire Nation ship either commanded by or under the control of the Usurper!

"Let me out! I will destroy you!" Katara screams banging on the locked door. She will not go through this again. She will escape. She will escape and stop him! She starts screaming her demands at the door, falling back into her native language in her panic.

There is a loud crash outside the door and Katara hears the sounds of a scuffle. She doesn’t know who is out there. Likely supporters of the Usurper. She will not say his name. Katara glances around the room for a weapon. She can fight even without her bending. There are no weapons in sight but she does spot the rather heavy water pitcher. It's ironic but perfect. She grabs it and takes up position right by the door, ready to get her first hit in if she can. There are muffled voices outside the door. Voices she can't place. Someone lands a kick on the door and it swings open.

Katara sees the Fire Nation armor and acts. The hit drops the first soldier with a dull thud as they hit the metal deck of the ship. She throws the pitcher at the second, darting back into the room, desperate to stay the furthest distance away from her captors. The second soldier enters the room. Katara finds herself confused. She is a woman who does not wear the helmet of the armor. She's most certainly Fire Nation by her coloring but the Usurper does not use female soldiers. Her face and top knot look familiar but Katara cannot place who she is. She looks like Captain Fan, but much younger. And no one related to Fan would ever side with the Usurper. The strangely familiar woman has her hands slightly raised as if placating a wild animal.

"Lady Katara, it's alright. You're on Prince Zuko's ship." The woman says, her tone even and calm. "I've sent someone to go find him. We're not your enemies. I'm Ensign Fan. Remember? Prince Zuko assigned me as part of her personal guard."

"What year is it?" Katara asks. The fog left in her mind has started to dissipate. Although the answers her memories provide do not help.

"It is the ninth year of the reign of Fire Lord Ozai. 99 years After the Air Nomad Genocide." Fan explains in the same calm tone. "It is the Year of the Goat."

Katara nods slowly. So her memories are correct. The deal with the Spirits worked. Apparently it did indeed come with a price. She'll have to talk to Zuko. They need to be aware that their memories can be triggered and almost hold them hostage. It's similar to things she's experienced before but nothing this intense.

"My lady, I'm just going to check on Sergeant Reio. That was some hit you gave her." Katara nods. Fan kneels down to check on the Sergeant. She is slowly coming around. Fan helps Reio to sit against the wall and checks her head once her helmet is off.

"That was some hit, my lady. Remind me never to get on your bad side." Reio says with a smile. She too is Fire Nation. Her dark hair is held up in a phoenix tail. Katara nods at her. She is still wary of them.

"Katara! Are you alright?" Zuko moves carefully passed the two soldiers. Katara practically throws herself into his arms, clinging tight to him. He's dressed for training which feels even more familiar. She's not sure how she would react if he arrived in armor.

"I think my nightmare triggered something we didn't account for." Katara whispers. Iroh has arrived to and is speaking with Fan to make sure all is okay. "It caught me in a memory. I thought I was back on **_his_** ship."

Zuko inhales sharply and pulls her even closer, cradling her head against his chest. He had expected something after their skirmish with Zhao. He wasn't sure which one of them would take the hit though. They've both become experts over the years at calming and centering each other when the memories become too much. One day he'll find the right spirit to ask why they were forced to face so much trauma in their lives - even starting when they were so young. If this was all 'predestined' he might actually find out if a spirit can burn.

"Is everyone alright?" Iroh asks breaking the silence that has settled over the room. Zuko nods. Iroh will get further answers later.

"Lady Katara's got one hell of an arm. Never been more happy to be wearing a helmet, sir." Sergeant Reio offers. "We heard screams, thought Lady Katara was having a nightmare or a panic attack. Can't imagine what being on a Fire Nation ship would do to a waterbender."

"Door was stuck. Old lock probably rusted. I'll get Ling to take a look once he finishes with the mess in the engine room." Fan says. Iroh and Zuko nod. Katara has calmed but she is still tight in Zuko's arms. "We kicked it down to come and Lady Katara was ready for us. Sergeant Reio just happened to be the lucky one to go through first. I'd already sent someone to find Prince Zuko as soon as we heard the screams."

There is a lot unsaid between the five. Katara is grateful now it was Ensign Fan who found her. She looks close enough to her older self to help break the fog of whatever had taken hold of Katara's mind. Fan helps Reio to her feet. The sergeant sways a little.

"Ensign, help Sergeant Reio to the med bay to make sure she's cleared for duty." Fan nods at Zuko's orders and departs. "Uncle, is Lieutenant Jee handling the docking?"

"Docking?" Katara asks, looking between the two.

"We have to make port in one of the colonies for repairs and supplies." Zuko says. Katara nods. "You seemed to have had a bit too much fun destroying Fire Nation ships."

"Yes, Lieutenant Jee is overseeing docking. My lady, it would probably be best if you remain on ship." Iroh says. Katara nods. "We don't know who would be in port and I would hate for you to draw unwanted attention."

"Of course. I have some sewing to work on and Katsu asked if I could help him create some Southern Water Tribe dishes. Apparently he liked the blubbered seal jerky I had." Katara says. She still feels a little off but is mostly herself again. "I will have plenty to do."

"Excellent. I wonder if there are any fresh shipments of tea at this port?" Iroh says to himself as he turns to go. "Nephew, I will have the landing party assembled in twenty minutes. And you still need to don your armor. I do hope you will not be late."

"Yes Uncle." Zuko says quickly. Iroh nods and departs. He turns to Katara. "Are you really alright?"

"Yes. I will be. It was a complication no one was aware of. We are aware of it now, and can hopefully find a way to prevent further incidents." Katara answers. She settles cross legged on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry I interrupted your training."

"No you're not." Zuko answers. Katara smiles. He raises an eyebrow at her. He knows that smile. That smile usually leads to trouble and late arrivals to meetings.

"Okay, no I'm not. I wish it wasn't in the manner it was but I won't complain about the view." Katara says, the same smile on her face. Her eyes roaming over Zuko's body. It’s the least amount of layers he has been in since they were reunited. She can honestly admit she forgot how good he looked. She'd prefer shirtless - spirits she'd prefer them both naked but everyone seems to be interrupting that. But the well fitted sleeveless vest does look quite good on him.

"Oh really?" Zuko says, a similar devilish grin appears on his own face. "Well we do have twenty minutes…"

"Not enough time." Katara answers. Zuko has caged her on the bed. She's flat on her back with his weight balanced on his hands at either side of her head. She's also forgotten how much taller than her he is. She should feel scared to be trapped but she's not. She doesn't feel scared with Zuko.

"Well we can wait on that." Zuko drops to his forearms and reaches for Katara, one hand drawing her head to his as he pulls them together.

Their lips meet in a rather ferocious kiss. Katara gasps, immediately parting her lips for him. Their tongues meet in both well practiced and new ways. She clings to him, moaning as he settles between her legs, their pelvises aligned. Katara can feel him hard against her. Spirits they really need to figure out who is responsible for all the interruptions. Zuko's lips trail down her jaw, down her neck. She moans as he sucks on that one spot at the base of her neck. Maybe they can steal a bit more time…

There is a knock at the door.

"Tell Uncle he can head in to port without me!" Zuko orders. Katara finds herself perfectly content with this arrangement. Especially since Zuko's well practiced hands have found the hidden knot to her sarashi.

"General Iroh said that you were to dress in proper armor and be prepared to depart in ten minutes." Agni's balls, it's Lieutenant Jee. The man is practically Uncle's pet. He won't refuse an order directly from Iroh. "Commodore Zhao is in port and seemed quite insistent on a meeting. General Iroh was just able to keep him off the ship by agreeing to meet in his quarters."

Mere mention of Zhao is enough to kill the mood. Zuko swears in pretty much every language he knows. He jumps to his feet. Katara sits up, leaning on her forearms. They really ought to do something about that bastard. Well they would if it wasn't likely to mess up so many things.

"Inform Ensign Goro to prepare my armor, I'll be in my quarters shortly." Zuko orders. He turns back to Katara. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes. Now go before Iroh comes himself." Katara says. Zuko turns to the door. "Oh, and do try not to light the dear Commodore on fire."

"I will try but I make no promises."

*~*~*

Sokka is willing to admit this whole ride the mail shoots thing makes him think of otter-penguin sledding - in the sense that one is going downhill really fast. The similarities end there. He would probably feel a lot more comfortable doing this with an earthbender. He's beginning to feel the importance of earthbending more and more as the stone carrier they are riding in gains speed. He glances around frantically perhaps to take stock of the area. There's got to be some way to stop this without earthbending. Suki shifts beside him. Sokka will admit he's not sure how they would have made it this far without her. She's gotten their disguises on the mark every time they need to interact with people. She's kept Aang mostly out of trouble. She's also been one of the best instructors in the warrior arts that Sokka's ever had. Right now, this might be the first time in their entire quest, she has seemed afraid.

"Aang! We have a problem!" Suki shouts against the rushing air around them. She gestures to the cart behind them. Yeah sharp spears gaining on them - not a good thing.

"Um. But I don't know how to earthbend!" Aang shouts back. Sokka watches as Suki reaches for her fans - likely more comfortable with a weapon in her hand.

"Aang! Use your airbending!" Sokka screams, his fear rising to the surface. Aang glances around them. He hefts his staff and waves. Sokka is not ashamed to admit that he screams - they all do.

Their cart goes flying off the mail shoot, landing hard on the green tiled roof of a house - and kept going. They all grab hold of the edges of the cart and keep screaming as the cart flies through the air with absolutely no control whatsoever. Sokka blindly realizes that they are going to be in a lot of trouble when this is over as they smash through other mail carts, roofs, a potter's house - that one makes him wince. He does manage to find a laugh as they pass before a group of new recruits. Yep, those guys were not prepared for Aang's antics. The cart goes flying through the air once more, finally landing on top of a cabbage merchant's cart. It shatters as it destroys the cabbage cart. The three of them lay a bit tangled on the wreckage.

"My cabbages!" The merchant screams - along with several other expletives in his native dialect that Sokka doesn't understand but makes Suki wince.

"Please, allow me to explain." Suki begins. Sokka finds himself glad that Aang actually agreed to wear green and even more so is keeping his mouth shut.

"You don't get to explain!" The merchant screams. "Guard! Guard! Arrest these people for crimes against cabbage!!"

"Here I thought we'd make it through this city without being arrested." Sokka mumbles under his breath as they are pulled to their feet by several earthbending guards. His crack at least earns a smile from Suki.

The guards cuff their hands and confiscate their weapons. Aang easily hands over his staff. Sokka understands he needs to hand over his weapons. He begrudgingly parts with the new jian sword Suki bought him, along with his Water Tribe club, boomerang, and knife. Aang gives him a look at the amount of weapons he's carrying. Right, Aang's a pacifist. Sokka will admit he thought he did have a lot of weapons - but they're in the middle of a war! Suki seems a bit put off to be disarmed. It takes a large sack to hold all her weapons. Aside from her own jian, and fans; she also has at least a half dozen knives in assorted locations on her person, a dozen throwing stars, and a nasty looking piece of wire with wooden handles. That one he doesn't recognize. Sokka reminds himself never to get on Suki's bad side.

"Where are you taking us?" Suki demands, the old command of her stance as Kyoshi leader creeping into her voice.

"This level of destruction demands you are brought to the king." One of the guards says, he appears to be the leader.

Aang doesn't seem to have issue with this. He gladly departs with the guards. Sokka and Suki exchange looks. This can't end well. Sokka sighs and prays silently to the spirits. He knows Katara sent them for a reason. He just really hopes Aang's antics have messed up everything Katara was thinking would happen. Either way, he hopes he and Suki are enough to get Aang out of here if everything goes bad.

*~*~*

This is the part of his life he really hates. He always has to be nice to all the officers and the nobles who want to curry favor with his father. Not that he has any standing with his father now. Not since he decided to turn traitor three years ago - not that his father actually knows what he did but his actions in the last few weeks most definitely make him a undeclared traitor. Hunting pirates is one thing - aiding the Avatar while faking his identity and consorting with a waterbender - his execution will be a state holiday. Zuko sighs as he walks with his required escort and Uncle. Ensign Fan has already departed with her squad to handle the restocking. She is the most clever about this - especially when no one wants to work with the banished prince. Iroh has already given her his tea order.

"Uncle, how is this going to work? Zhao thinks we are on his side…" Zuko says under his breath as they move towards Zhao's base.

"We will play it by ear."

"And how do I explain Katara's presence?" Iroh sighs and halts their path. Lieutenant Jee and his second have already gone off to oversee repairs. It is only them.

"You won't like it." Iroh says. Zuko raises an eyebrow. Iroh sighs. He's been slowly learning all of 'Fire Lord Zuko's' tells. He's got more control over his temper than 'Fire Prince Zuko' did at least as long as no one insults Lady Katara. This is unsurprising. The men of Zuko's line have always been protective of the women they love. "Commodore Zhao will only accept her if she appears as your conquest."

"Elaborate." Iroh isn't sure if this is because Zuko doesn't know what he means or refuses to allow such terms applied to Lady Katara.

"Zhao has to think she is there to warm your bed, and nothing else. Preexisting prejudice regarding the Water Tribes will make such a scenario an easier sell." Iroh answers. Zuko's face darkens momentarily. "Lady Katara will understand. You have to separate the waterbending Avatar from the Water tribe woman in your bed otherwise all of this will be for nothing."

"He's almost worse than I remember." Zuko whispers. Iroh watches as he shift through several expressions before the Fire Lord takes control once more. "Why did you let me take the girl aboard? Certainly you would be against it?"

"Zhao would assume I would have no choice in the matter. Let it be that way. He will fall back on my own perceived reputations." Iroh knows what everyone thinks about the men of the Fire Nation Royal Family. Zhao is one to believe the rumors. But even Ozai never strayed while wed to Lady Ursa. Zuko nods.

"Let’s hope this doesn’t take too long." Zuko says. He drops the mask of the Fire Lord and decides to play spoiled prince. Zhao should buy this act. He's never been very perceptive of Zuko's actions.

"Commodore Zhao! Congratulations on your promotion. How kind of you to invite us for tea!" Iroh says. He falls back into the bumbling old man he tends to present when he needs to be thought of as less than what he is. "I do hope you have ginseng, it is my favorite."

"Welcome General Iroh, Prince Zuko." Zhao says. He waves his hand as a lower ranking soldier serves their tea. Zuko sighs as he drinks his lukewarm tea. He really hopes this over quick. Drink tea in a civilized environment with someone he hates is harder than he thought. "I see you took damage from the Avatar as well."

"Too much for us to repair ourselves." Zuko says quickly. Iroh is currently circling the room. "I have men tracking her. We'll soon catch up."

"I certainly hope so. I would hate to see the son of the Fire Lord defeated by a mere girl." Zhao drawls. Zuko starts his own breath count. He will not set Zhao on fire.

"I can assure you, I will not be brought down by a mere girl." Zuko says, his voice low and dangerous. It ventures into his Fire Lord Dealing with the Combative Council tone. He hopes Katara swept Zhao off the deck of his own ship.

"I would hate to think otherwise." Zhao says, raising his cup for a slight toast. "Perhaps you have not yet heard, by year's end our campaigns in the Earth Kingdom will have the entire country under our control. The Fire Lord can finally claim victory in this war."

Zuko and Iroh exchange a look as Zhao stands to gaze at the giant map hanging on his wall. This was not something either of them were aware of. Zuko strains his memory, he doesn’t think he knew this the first time. They are going to have to contact Chief Hakoda. This valuable information.

"My father thinks the earthbenders will crumble that easily?" Zuko asks. His tone is straying again. Zhao sniggers. Zuko resists the urge to burn his sleeve.

"They are mere earthbenders. Beneath us. Not even allowing their women to learn the bumbling thing they call an art. They will fair far better under the heel of the Fire Lord than left to their own devices." Zhao says with the air of superiority Zuko has come to recognize among many of the high ranking military and nobility aligned with the Fire Nation. He can fake it when needed but he hates it. "The Fire Lord has already brought the South Pole in line. It is only a matter of time before the North bows as well. I even heard they got the last waterbender. I hope they died understanding the power of fire."

Iroh shoots Zuko a look as Zhao's sleeve starts to smolder. Zuko sighs and lets the fire go out. It is really hard not to do something when he knows exactly who Zhao is talking about. It's not like he can convince Katara to deal with Yon Rha early, Hakoda has already ensured the petty excuse for a man is dead. Yon Rha's identity is part of what led to his acceptance by the Southern Water Tribe. But he has to play nice. He'd much rather set Zhao on fire. With a sigh, Zuko leans back in his chair - the picture of bored but loyal royalty. 

"The North will almost be more difficult. It's a pity they're such cowards - long hidden behind their ice walls." Zuko says, picking up the bored royal drawl in his voice. He came too close to giving them away earlier. "It is disconcerting for the Avatar to wield such power in one so young. When was the last raid on the south?"

"Nine or ten years ago. Unless someone lied about the last waterbender or hid the child." Zhao says. He frowns at the fresh tea poured. "Enough of this. Go and fetch the good rice wine. I'm certain Prince Zuko has a taste for some of the fine wines."

"At once sir!" The soldier bows and departs the room. Zuko sighs. He's going to have to be careful now. He doesn’t have the tolerance he did when he was Fire Lord.

"Have you heard rumors about an airbender?" Zhao asks. The soldier serving them returns and quickly pours out the rice wine. Zuko swirls his cup in thought.

"It's possible, they were nomads. I presume whomever catches them will reap the reward?" Zuko asks. Iroh nods at his words. They are both aware they are playing a part.

"So it would seem. Pity, I'd like to see what would happen if the Avatar can't learn airbending. Wouldn't be a full Avatar then." Zhao smirks, downing his wine in one go. "So, Prince Zuko, I'm certain you've gotten up to some adventures. Anything amusing?"

Zuko sighs under his breath. This is going to go on far longer than he really wanted. He just hopes Ensign Fan and Lieutenant Jee are having more luck than he is. It feels like Zhao is delaying them on purpose. He hopes not. Maybe he can light Zhao's hem on fire. He can't be blamed for that…

*~*~*

They are brought before King Bumi of Omashu. Suki never thought she would be before a king of the Earth Kingdom. Everyone knows how fractured Earth Kingdom politics are. The ongoing war with the Fire Nation has led to a small part of the Earth Kingdom controlled by the Earth Emperor in Ba Sing Se and the rest of the land controlled by smaller city states under the direct control of local lords. Despite all of this, Suki always thought it was far from her. Actually being brought before the King of Omashu is a bit much for her. She bows as they are brought before the king. Sokka hesitates a moment and duplicates her actions. Aang looks lost. The guards bow as well. They straighten and Suki knows their crimes are to be discussed. Quite a few crimes if the large group of exasperated people behind them are anything to go by.

"Your majesty, this group has been arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of property, including cabbages." The lead guard says. Suki sighs. She could have gotten them into the city without issue, but Aang had to ride the mail system.

"Off with their heads!" The Cabbage merchant demands. Many of the citizens behind seem to agree with him. Suki inhales - they do not need this. There will be too much focus on them if this continues. "One for each head of cabbage!"

There aren't enough heads for that and that's not how execution works in the Earth Kingdom. Suki sighs. Sokka looks overwhelmed, Aang looks confused. It's going to fall to her to be able to protect them through this. She's just not sure exactly how to. She's no politician. Suki sighs. This is going to be tricky. Damn you Katara. She was always the better politician than the rest of them. Although rumors of water whips at a council meeting may draw that to question. Suki glances around, analyzing her surroundings. She needs a plan. It could help that the King looks a bit crazy around the edges. Maybe she can use that to her advantage. Suki prays to Kyoshi it will work.

"Throw them…a feast." King Bumi suggests. Suki finds herself lost and confused. That is not the outcome she had expected. Apparently neither had the guards.

It takes a handful of heartbeats for the words of the Mad King to sink into the entire group gathered there. Several citizen grumble, most seem to understand the madness of King Bumi. The cabbage merchant seems particularly put out. Suki can practically feel herself hyperventilating. A feast? Well that can help. But why in Kyoshi's name? Sokka looks around, probably trying to get them out of this. Suki finds herself glad he has learned so quick to protect them. Aang however is staring at King Bumi as if he knows something about the king.

"Are you sure, your majesty?" The lead guard asks. He seems pretty accustomed to his monarch's whims, this must be something new to him.

"Yes, quite sure. These three and I have much to discuss." The lead guard nods. Suki and Sokka exchange looks, this can't be good.

*~*~*

Zuko and Iroh turn abruptly as Zhao's men slam open the door of the small office, the discussion fizzes out. Zhao remains facing the giant map of the world on the wall. Zuko throws himself to his feet as soon as he spots Katara held between two of the soldiers. iroh's hand on his upper arm is the only thing to stop him from move towards her or perhaps worse - his current mood would involve lighting several people on fire. He watches Katara glance around the room to evaluate what is going on. Her eyes narrow and her expression darkens as she spots Zhao. He expects her to stand taller, instead Katara schools her features into an expression of fear and half bows her head. Zuko catches on almost instantly. She can't be Katara here, she needs to be just another Water Tribe woman or Zhao will start to suspect things.

"We searched the ship as you ordered, sir." One of the soldiers starts. "We found nothing out of place save for this. Everyone's story was the same. Damaged at Kyoshi Island against the waterbending Avatar."

"I see." Zhao says as he turns back. He crosses the distance to face Katara, hand under her chin to force her to look up at him. His eyes rack across her face. "Water Tribe, I see. I never thought your tastes would be for the exotic…"

"You know as well as I how cold one's bed can be in the Southern Seas." Zuko says quickly. "She's not a waterbender if that's what you're wondering. Just a willing passenger I picked up in one of the colonies."

"Looks like our banished prince has finally become a man." Zhao taunts. It does not work. Zuko merely laughs. "Do you know the Avatar, wench? She's a waterbender. Or so they claim."

"She's the reason I was sent to the colonies. No one wanted anyone talking about how amazing Kya was." Katara snaps. She plays her part well. "Mama always thought I was too friendly with the visiting merchants."

"The Avatar is called Kya?" Katara nods. "How many elements can she bend?"

"I don't know. I don't know if she ever mastered water. We all know the last waterbender was killed some time ago." Katara answers quickly. She only stumbles slightly at the mention of the last waterbender. She cowers before Zhao as he pulls his hand away. He starts to circle the room.

"She must have found a master somewhere - given the damage she did to the ships." Zhao says, half to himself. Every eye in the room rests on him as he circles. Zuko does his best to keep his clenched hands from smoking. "Does she travel by flying bison?"

"I wouldn't know." Katara says. Zhao grabs her face again, forcing her up to look at him.

"There have been sightings of a flying bison. There has to be an airbender. Does she travel with him?" Zhao snaps. "Answer me."

"No one ever said anything about an airbender." Katara says quickly. She wants to pull away from Zhao's grip, smack him upside the head for touching her. Being this close to him makes her skin crawl. Suddenly he caresses the side of her face.

"Perhaps we need a better form of interrogation." Zhao says. Katara feels her eyes go wide. The flames of the candles behind them flare.

"Don't touch her." Zuko snarls. His voice is low and dangerous. Katara hears Iroh try to calm him. She knows it won't work. Zhao chuckles at his words.

"It's by her own admission, she's a whore. Certainly you won't mind sharing?" Zhao says with a lecherous smile on his face. Katara glances frantically around the room. They are severely outnumbered, if it comes to a fight, she will have to give herself away to help keep everyone safe.

"I don't share Zhao." Zuko answers back in that same danger. Iroh's eyes go wide as the sconces flare.

"She's just a water wench. You shouldn't be so attached Prince Zuko. It seems this whore is keeping you from your duties - to capture the Avatar." Zhao chastises. Katara looks scared. Zuko looks ready to burn everyone between him and her. "It was foolish to leave this task in the hands of a easily distracted child. It seems I will have to remove this distraction. Prepare the fleet for departure. Hold the Prince here until we leave. Take the girl to my quarters."

"Don't you dare." Zuko's voice is low and extremely dangerous. His eyes flash as he crosses the distance between him and Katara, wrenching her away from Zhao's guards, pulling her protectively behind him. "She stays with me."

"So this is how far the son of the Fire Lord has fallen. Consorting with a water whore over serving the Fire Lord." Zhao snaps. Iroh thinks he should probably intervene. The expression on Zuko's face infers he should probably stay silent.

"I will end you if you keep speaking in this manner." Zuko snaps. It is hard to keep the full fury of the Fire Lord Zuko at bay. He's dealt with his fair share of racist sexist bastards over the years. Zhao just happens to be the most recent. He feels Katara's hands on his back, probably to talk him down. He won't back down on this. Not now, not when Zhao is involved.

"It almost sounds as if you are challenging me. A pity, since we all know what happened the last time you faced a master…" Zhao's voice is amused in the way of a cruel teacher dealing with an unruly child. "Is that a challenge, Prince Zuko?"

"Yes! It's a challenge. Agni Kai." Zuko snaps. He briefly realizes that this is going to be one of those inevitable things. Past Uncle Iroh - or is it future - warned him about this. Zuko pulls his attention back to the present. Katara is going to kill him. Zhao has a disturbing grin across his face. "If I win, my entire crew - including the girl and I - leave this port, without issue."

"And if you lose, the water girl is mine."

"Fine. And I'll tell you the location of the Avatar." Zuko bluffs. He knows where they plan to meet up with Aang but he also knows he can send Zhao on a wild goose chase after the fake waterbending Avatar. He doesn’t let the smirk grace his face. That would be fun. 

"Very well. Sunup, Prince Zuko." Zhao orders. Zuko swallows the desire to snap further but he has to keep control of his temper. He knows he's going to have to deal with Uncle and Katara's argument with this.

"Sunup, Commodore." 

*~*~*

The dining hall is cloaked in an rather suffocating silence. King Bumi sits at one end of the table, with Aang at the other. Sokka and Suki sit on either side of Aang, facing each other. The table is full of Earth Kingdom delicacies, heavy china, and fine utensils. Suki thinks she's probably eaten at a fancy table like this Before, but this is certainly the first time now. Sokka doesn't seem to notice the richness of the table but rather focuses on the food before him. He hasn't had this many options in a long time. Most of the food they have been eating has been designed to last for a while. Suki sighs, it is good food. Aang is eating but he and King Bumi seem to be sizing each other up, as if they know something about the other.

"So tell me young bald one, where are you from?" King Bumi asks. He seems to be eating a plate solely piled with lettuce leaves. So maybe the crazy king isn't an act.

"Um…I - um…I'm from Kangaroo Island. Yep! Definitely from Kangaroo Island." Aang says after stumbling at first. Suki is just glad he hasn't given himself away yet.

"I hear that place is hopping." King Bumi says without missing a beat. Suki wants to face palm as Sokka bursts into laughter.

"What? 'Hopping'? It's funny." Sokka tries to explain himself. The look Suki shoots him makes his laughter die instantly. "Okay, not that funny…"

"Well I guess it's time to hit the hay." King Bumi starts, over-exaggerating his yawn and stretching. Just as he seems to actually be getting up, he throws a chicken leg at Aang.

Aang throws himself back in his chair as he reacts to the attack. He catches the chicken leg in a small air tornado between his hands. Suki launches herself to her feet, moving to protect Aang, the rather deadly looking knife from the meat dish in her hands. Sokka is heartbeats behind her, wielding his chopsticks as if they are deadly weapons. King Bumi settles back in his chair and waves his hands. The guards vanish from their posts, quietly leaving the room. A smile crosses the king's face and suddenly he seems less mad and more wise beyond his years.

"It seems we have an airbender in our presence! And not just any airbender." King Bumi says. His expression remains that of an old friend. "Hello Avatar Aang, it has been too long since I have seen you."

"I'm not the Avatar." Aang says quickly. King Bumi chuckles and gestures to their empty seats.

"Do take your seats. I believe we have much to discuss. If I am very much mistaken, you are Chief Sokka Hakoda-son of the Southern Water Tribe, and you are Captain Suki of Kyoshi Island." King Bumi says. Both take their respective seats in shock. Suki keeps the knife in her hand. "I presume you were not nearly here to ride my mail delivery system."

"No, we were sent here by my sister." Sokka says quickly. He is partially mesmerized by this seemingly mad king before them. He is also key to accept any information willingly offered in his direction. He is still very confused by what Katara has said is going on.

"Ah yes, Lady Katara never does anything by halves. I presume she has not given you an explanation?"

"She merely told us to find you. Among other things. Who's Toph Beifong?" Aang asks. King Bumi chuckles.

"She's likely the greatest earthbender who ever lived. And that says much coming from me. You will likely find her in Gaoling." King Bumi answers with a secret smile as if he knows more than he is letting on. "Now, who does remember?"

"Katara remembers, and her friend - Zuko." Sokka says quickly, he stumbles on the word friend. He's not comfortable enough with this relationship to define Zuko as anything but.

"I remember names, titles, I know when someone is a key player." Suki answers quickly. King Bumi nods. Aang looks between his friends, confused.

"What does this have to do with defeating the Fire Lord?" Aang asks. "I mean that's what I have to do, defeat the Fire Lord and restore the balance."

"Balance can be influenced by many outside forces. A single grain of rice may tip the scale." King Bumi strokes his beard as he speaks. "Thirty years from the moment the war ends, our world fell so far out of balance, a group of brave friends struck a deal with the spirits. Let them go back in time to a point in their lives where they would best be able to prevent the events that brought them to the point of no return. I presume by coming this far back in time, there are events that must be changed to stop the disastrous events from unfolding."

"Katara remembered the moment she found me in the ice." Aang says quickly. "But how would that change anything?"

"She didn't travel with us. She must have the first time. By going with Prince Zuko she's already reset some of the timeline." Sokka says quickly. King Bumi nods.

"There are certain things you cannot change. Fixed points that you may or may not remember but things that have to happen. It is likely Lady Katara's discovery of you young Aang was one of them."

"Why don’t we remember?" Sokka asks, after a bit of thought. King Bumi sighs, his face darkening. "I mean you have to remember to tell us this. So why don't we? Why doesn't anyone who would be in a position to change things? So far it’s just a banished prince, the last Southern waterbender, and with all respect - an Earth king the world thinks is mad."

"General Iroh would be better able to explain this - after all he is the one who learned how to do this. But every deal with the spirits comes with a price. Iroh chose to pay it, he agreed to not remember because he could not have that influence on his nephew." King Bumi explains. "It is likely there are other factors that are part of this price. I'm sorry I do not know more."

With those words, the discussion appears to be over. The wise king vanishes back behind the mask of the mad one. Servants and guards reenter the room, moving around to perform various tasks. Aang yawns.

"I will have supplies prepared for you for your departure in the morning." King Bumi says. "For now I will have you shown to your chamber."

"Um, your majesty, which chamber would that be? The good chamber or the bad chamber?"

"The newly refurbished chamber that used to be the bad chamber but is now the good chamber. Perhaps I should number them…" King Bumi trails off as Suki and Aang follow the guard, Sokka hangs back. He sees the darkness cross King Bumi's face, as if lost in memory. He saw that expression on Katara's face too.

"Your majesty. How bad was it that we made a deal with the spirits to come back here? Even knowing the possible risks, how could it have gotten even worse that what it is now?" Sokka asks. His voice is a low whisper.

"If I had know what would come barely a lifetime after the long sought after Peace, I would not have wished to live to see it." King Bumi says. He sounds absolutely defeated. Sokka's eyes go wide. "Listen to your sister. But don't judge her or Lord Zuko's actions or the actions of anyone burdened with such memories. They will do whatever it takes to ensure the world they remember never comes to pass. Even at the cost of their very souls."

*~*~*

Katara stands with Iroh, Jee, and Fan as they wait on their side of the Agni Kai ring. She had forgotten how many of the Fire Nation establishments used to have such arenas. Part of her misses when this became illegal. But at the same time, she can't wait to watch Zhao get his ass handed to him. She had been present for some of the threats Zhao lobbed their way. She knows more was said. Even after thirty years, it would take quite a lot for Zuko to lose his temper to this extent. Zuko is dressed in the traditional attire - stripped to the waist with the formal cape on his back and bands on his upper arms. He paces the sidelines with all the control of a caged tiger-fox. She wants to go to him, but they have to be careful how much of their relationship is revealed to the rest of the world - Zhao especially.

"Remember, break his root." Iroh offers. Zuko nods curtly.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko snarls. Iroh steps back. Katara smiles. This is not teenage Zuko before them, no this is the battle hardened Fire Lord Zuko.

"This should be over quickly." Zhao says with a grin. His expression turns lecherous as he looks passed Zuko towards Katara. Fan moves to half step in front of her.

A gong sounds and Zuko steps up to take his place opposite Zhao. The traditional cape flutters to the ground. Katara feels her breath catch as the fight explodes before her. She has seen quite a few Agni Kais in her lifetime. Many come to mind now. The one on the eve of the Great Peace certainly flits behind her eyes. The last time Zuko fought Zhao as well. She wonders if that is where Zuko's thoughts will drift during this one. She prays to Tui and La, and Agni. There is much more riding on this Agni Kai than merely pride. She knows Zuko will not lose but she's likely the only one knows just how well Fire Lord Zuko is capable of fighting.

Zhao's blast forces Zuko back, he retaliates putting the older man on the defensive over the offensive. They exchange well placed kicks and punches, perhaps more deadly than should be present in this kind of a fight. Katara knew the relationship between the two men was deteriorating, it becomes even more clear now. She doesn’t remember them ever being friendly in the first time, and she doubts they were ever more than colleagues in this one. Zhao's well aimed blast puts Zuko to the ground, he responds instantly with a spinning kick, sending fire wheeling back at Zhao. Katara smiles. She knows Zuko invented that move himself. She can see Zhao starting to realize his mistake. Zuko turns the fight, taking the offensive to blast Zhao over and over again.

"I am beginning to think I should supervise your sparring more than I have been. How much am I missing, Lady Katara?" Iroh asks as he strokes his beard. Katara smiles. "There was never a doubt he would win, is there?"

"There was a chance." Katara answers, her face darkening. She seems the same darkness cross Zuko's face. Suddenly they are twenty-five years into the future on another Agni Kai arena. Katara shivers, she can almost hear Zhao's cackle. She wants to reach for those who should be around her. Iroh's attention is completely on her. Katara falls back to her breath count. She will keep them safe this time. They will grow up in peace. Balance will be restored.

"My lady?"

Katara never has a chance to answer Fan. There is a gasp and everyone's attention turns back to the arena. Zuko has broken through Zhao's guard. One foot hooked on Zhao's ankle and down goes the older firebender. Unlike Zuko, Zhao has no training in other disciplines. He has no way to understand how to adapt firebending when one loses their root. Zhao lands hard on the ground and stays down as Zuko stands over him. Katara can feel her vision shift as she sees Fire Lord Zuko standing over the disgraced commodore. Iroh inhales sharply beside her. Katara wonders how much of this he too can see. Iroh has always been better tied to the Spirit World then the rest of them.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward!" Zhao snarls from the ground. Zuko half turns away, eyes closing briefly then he turns back - face set and hard. A ruler to the core. Zhao seems to shrink before him - likely unsure of what to make of the young man before him. The soldiers around the arena shift, perhaps resisting the urge to bow to the man who suddenly has the command of the entire arena.

"My father did many things to which he should be ashamed. Promoting you comes to mind as one of them." Zuko answers. His voice is calm and even - audible in the entire arena. "However I did promise you a lesson you would not soon forget."

To the shock of many of those in the arena, Zuko closes the distance between himself and Zhao. His palm is red hot as he presses it to Zhao's shoulder. The older firebender does his best not to react, matching his amber eyes to Zuko's hardened gold. A slight scent of burning flesh fills the arena. Everyone squares themselves to not react. Katara feels Iroh tense beside her. She knows he did not expect his nephew to act this way. He is more than within his rights to mark his opponent. Katara is the only one aside from Zuko who understands the significance of the placement of the mark. She does not react, keeps her hands at her sides and squares her shoulders - an uncrowned queen among these people.

"Remember this, the next time you decide to threaten me. Banished I may be but I am still Prince of the Fire Nation and son of Fire Lord Ozai, Commodore." Zuko's voice is low and dangerous. He is daring Zhao to say something against him. He takes several steps backwards before he turns on his heel and departs to join the rest of his landing party.

"That was impressive, Prince Zuko." Iroh says after perhaps a prolonged period of silence. Iroh is still trying to understand the difference between his nineteen year old nephew and the Fire Lord whose conscience he possesses.

"He deserved it."

"And then some." Katara mutters under her breath. Zuko turns to her, he does not reach for her though - as much as he wants to. Lieutenant Jee offers Zuko a robe. He accepts, pulling it over his bare torso.

"Let's head back. There is much to discuss. This changes things." Zuko says. The small group nods at his words. Zuko offers Katara his arm. She accepts. He leads the group from the arena as Zhao snarls at his men who offer to attend his burn.

*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Roku's Island! More fights, more flirting! More Iroh! 
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who can figure out who the Usurper is. 
> 
> I love all your comments! Keep reading, stay safe, wash your hands!
> 
> Cheers!  
> Rose


	6. At the Advice of Avatar Roku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following his vision of Avatar Roku, Aang and his gang head to Roku's Temple while being persued by both Zhao and Zuko. Meanwhile Iroh and Zuko plot their upcoming moves. Iroh is impressed by Zuko's grasp of international politics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for the delays. I had the first half of this written back in October then promptly managed to fly the brandnew laptop. Things have since been fixed and completely rewritten (now with five extra pages!)
> 
> If it helps, the next few chapters are written. Oh and this one is 21 pages long on Word....
> 
> General warning because Zhao. Oh and references to the Northern Water Tribes' sexism. A little bit of nautical/aerial combat but everyone survives. Now that's going to be fun to write
> 
> Enjoy!

Uncle Iroh knows everything. It was a mutual agreement between the two of them following the Skirmish at Kyoishi Island and the entire series of events with Commodore Zhao. Mortality had been realized and it became clear that the new path of action could easily lead to the death of one or both of them. Reluctantly - but still in agreement with Katara - Zuko had sat down and told Iroh everything. All the secrets he had carefully guarded when he was the only one. Alright, most of the secrets, there are some things Zuko will hold closer to himself than anything else. Iroh was the best person to know their history outside of themselves. He was also one of the most willing and the few who would take the information without judgment. Iroh's help and counsel would be indispensable. Zuko had not anticipated his interference.

One more fireball crashes into the steel wall under the control of Zuko's temper. He should really present better control than he does, but there are reasons. Originally, Iroh had been pushing for him to take interest in the 'pretty' girls. But now that Iroh knows more about exactly who Katara is, he's apparently enlisted the entire ship to help keep them from having a moment together. Zuko swears and throws out a whip of fire - razor fine and pretty much based completely on Katara's waterbending. He's not ashamed - some of her moves are easier to duplicate than his own specifically designed for fire. Zuko knows why Iroh is keeping them apart. In this time, they aren't what they were before - they aren't in the position they were before. Zuko sighs. He just wants time with his wife!

"That is quite an interesting form, Prince Zuko. But then again - I should not be surprised you have - unprecedented forms." Iroh's voice rings from the doorway of the below decks training room. It's where Zuko has trained for the last few weeks - his forms are too different to practice on deck. Never mind only one specific waterbender can match his ferocity.

"We learned from each other - as you once said. The elements are more alike than they are different." Zuko says as he reaches for a towel to dry off his sweat. He is shirtless - as he has for the past week despite it not being the way he usually trains. Katara's presence has been - intriguing.

"I am glad my old teachings managed to take hold." Iroh says. He settles at the Pai Sho table, hands discretely folded in his sleeves. Anyone else would over look this man, but he is still the Dragon of the West. Zuko falls to his knees before him. He may have been Fire Lord, but Uncle has always been more. Mere mortals cannot become dragons.

"Your teachings became the fundamentals of one of the greatest bending and nonbending forms on the face of the earth." Zuko says. He may be angry with Iroh but he will never not give his Uncle credit. He sips the tea resting on the table. He's not sure who brought it. But it is good.

"You will have to show me at one point. I once dreamed of the four elements coming together. It will be nice to see that come to pass." Iroh says over his teacup. Zuko knows he didn't bring it with him, but then again, where is Iroh without tea. He smiles and nods to his uncle. Zuko has taught many the Unified Bending Style. What is one more?

"Is training the only point you would have elements come together?" Zuko asks. He knows his temper is part of this. He has been simmering since he confessed and everyone told him to let it go. He wants to be with Katara. Even if everyone is stopping him.

"They can come together in other ways." Iroh says as he drinks deep from his teacup. Zuko has no idea where he got it but at this point, Iroh always has tea.

"And you are blocking this unity because?" This is the most open Zuko will ask. Asking directly will give Iroh more information than he needs. 

"The Northern Water Tribe would ignore anything you did." Iroh retorts. The underlining meaning is left out but Zuko spent years dealing with the North. He sighs as the pieces fall into place.

"It's bad enough they won't recognize her as a master. If she arrives with me, after being on a ship with me…" Zuko answers, defeated. Iroh is right - as he always is. He never accounted for the differences this timeline would bring. Zuko was too excited to be reunited with Katara after spending three years without her. It had been a rough three years. He had been prepared to bring Katara aboard when the merchant discovered her waterbending a little over a year ago. Even though she can protect herself, he has always wanted to keep her safe. And it was he who would have brought her down. How did he miss this?

"I was once a young man in love, same as you." Iroh smiles to himself as he pours them more tea. "I was not always so prepared to focus on a world outside the one I loved."

"Are we doing the right thing? Warning the - " Zuko stumbles here, Katara has been at the forefront of many rants against the Northern Water Tribe. She fought them personally to keep her home as its own sovereign - rather than as a colony of the north. He knows there are Southerners who have never forgiven the North for their inaction. Hakoda has always had choice words about them - especially once the ice wine starts flowing. Iroh raises an eyebrow at Zuko's hesitation. "Well I suppose it is."

"Despite what the future holds or what the past is, to withhold such information would be dishonorable." Iroh says. Katara had left the room when Zuko told of the events regarding the Northern Water Tribe. He suspects there are things which have not been said. Even Pakku is not a valid source of information. Zuko nods at Iroh's words. "You and Lady Katara are still in danger regardless of where you stand in your relationship."

Zuko glares at his Uncle as he drinks from his cup. Regardless of where they stand, Uncle Iroh is right. He has to protect Katara in regards to the current political standing. Outside of that she can fight whomever to hold her own. However she has been on a ship surrounded by a crew of mixed gender. The Northern Water Tribe will assume she has been dishonored. Zhao will force the concept on the locals. The details irrelevant. Zuko sighs. He is not one of those who would ever hurt an unwilling person. He has punished his crew for such behavior. He knows Zhao is not the kind of commander who would. With a sigh, Zuko turns back to Iroh, fighting the temptation to behave as Fire Lord to advisor.

"So what is it you propose?" Zuko asks. Iroh leans back on his heels and strokes his beard. Zuko wants to snap at him to answer but he recognizes his uncle's thinking pose. Instead he reaches for the teapot and pours more tea for them.

"The next step in this quest of yours requires a stop at Avatar Roku's shrine, yes?" Iroh asks, his voice taking on a different tone. Zuko raises an eyebrow but nod. Uncle drinks deep from his teacup before speaking again. "There are Fire Sages at the shrine."

It is by sheer luck Zuko does not drop his cup at his Uncle's words. This has never been a solution to cross his mind. Not that he wouldn’t want to marry Katara again. Spirits he would in a heartbeat - it's an added bonus if he can avoid the impossibly long ceremony the Fire Sages originally insisted upon. A small smile crosses his face as he thinks of their weddings. Katara had been insistent they do it both with his culture and hers. They were a power couple for a new age. Fortunately the Southern Water Tribe wedding had been much shorter. Zuko sighs. Finding a Fire Sage is going to prove quite difficult - never mind one who will be supportive of their cause. Even then, will it have to be the long version of the ceremony?

"Fire Sages, in the Fire Nation. Those who will be loyal to Ozai." Zuko answers as he rubs his head between his brows. This discussion is giving him a headache.

"Yes, but they are to be loyal to the Avatar first. There is a chance some may support you, my nephew." Iroh answers. Zuko sighs once more.

"So basically you are asking me to kidnap a Fire Sage."

"In a manner of speaking."

"If - and I say 'if' because there are too many factors to agree - I have to kidnap a Fire Sage, Agni help me, this is going on your conscience." Zuko answers. He's going to end up frozen in the Afterlife for this one - kidnapping a holy man. However he can see Iroh's thought pattern for this. Thirty years as a ruler, and Iroh is still a better strategist. Zuko sighs. He's been cornered. "I will debate the merits of this plan if there is a Sage willing to see our side to this."

Iroh says nothing in response. Merely drinks more of his tea. Zuko sighs and goes for his own cup. He can't shake the feeling he's just been played. Perhaps he has. iroh is just that good. At least if he finds a Fire Sage for the bare minimum blessing they will require - and it will be the minimum. He has distinct and disturbing memories of the months of wedding planning he was subject to in the first timeline. He also lost track of the amount of times Katara followed through on her threats and iced people to the nearest surface. Well perhaps this will work out. He kidnaps the holy man, the holy man blesses them, he gets time alone with his wife. Zuko drains the remains of his tea and reaches for the pot for more. So there are at least some benefits to his Uncle's plan.

*~*~*

Katara sighs as she ties off her thread and bites off the remains of the string. It is done. The three robes she has spent long hours recreating from memory rest now on her bed in her cabin, completely ready to grace their intended once they reach the Northern Water Tribe. Katara brushes her hands over the wool and fur that makes up the three sets of Southern Water Tribe formal wear. The traditional embroidery glistens in the light of her cabin. The fur and wool is soft under her hands. They beckon back to the thirty years of memories she posses. It has been a long time - even in this timeline - since she has worn the formal wear of her home. The information was discovered in the Dragon Catacombs after the war. She was the one who painstakingly put bone needle to cloth to clothe her father, her grandmother, the rest of the council, her brother, herself. She has always been proud of her needlework. She even kept up the skill when she ruled a nation.

"That is truly beautiful." Katara turns at Ensign Fan's entrance to her cabin. The ensign has become a rather close confidant in this voyage. Almost like some of her ladies in waiting used to be. Today she carries Fire Nation armor in her arms. "I have never seen stitch work like that. So beautiful. Reminds me of the traditional pieces in our museums."

"They are traditional Southern Water Tribe formal wear." Katara answers. She starts to fold up each of the pieces. She is going to have to get them to Sokka for when they reach the north.

"They're beautiful." Fan says as she arranges the pieces of the armor on the small table in Katara's cabin. "I've always been fascinated with those who can make clothes. The museums showed us garments decorated with rich embroidery - even some with dragon scales. I always wanted to learn. But Father had no sons, and he was military so I was military. To keep the legacy."

"Maybe one day we will be able to trade sword for needle." Katara answers. She's bundled the attire into waterproof sealskin pouches. Her thoughts darken for a moment. "Fan, you would believe me, even if I told you something spirits forsaken strange."

"Milady, I would do as you request. Whatever you need of me." Fan answers with her hand fisted over her heart - a sign of an oath to an equal. Katara sighs as she sits down on her bed.

"Something is going to happen. An attack - you'll know it when you see it." Katara says quickly. She doesn't know how much she can say before some spirit silences her. Fan watches her. So far so good. " Stay to the rear and when the Sky turns red, run. I don't care what the Fire Nation thinks. Take as many as you can. Zuko cannot lose you. He cannot lose this crew."

"As you wish, my lady." Fan answers. Her hands form into the shape for the traditional Fire Nation bow. "This is one of those things, like you and His Highness knew what was to happen on Kyoshi Island. The spirits blessed you."

"That is one way to think of it." Katara answers. She's never thought of what they have to do as a blessing. Parts of her want to be the naïve seventeen year old she once was. Even suspecting that Zuko would make sure she knew the truth. She would never trade him for anything in the world - including that scroll she once thought was so important. "So what is all this?"

"We are headed to Fire Nation waters for Roku's shrine." Fan answers with a smile as she gestures to the armor laid out before her. "I am to help you dress appropriately as to not draw too much attention."

"Well then, I place myself at your mercy. Clothe me appropriately." Katara says. Fan smiles. It's the closest Katara has come to finding a friend on this ship. She's rather glad for it. Fan was always one of her friends originally. This version is just a touch less cynical than her counterpart. And they always did connect over fashion.

*~*~*

Sokka tries to duck as Suki goes after him with her fan. He should probably be grateful the spirits damned tessen is closed rather than open. Open would cause a whole heap of problems they don’t particularly have time to deal with. Despite that, Sokka finds himself accepting the punishment from his instructor that he is probably well over do for. Suki is right on some level, they really did go off and leave her alone to face the consequences. He probably should have offered some explanation but it's not that he planned to get taken by a spirit into the spirit world! Somewhere he knows Katara is laughing about this. She definitely knew what was going to happen and neglected to tell them. This is all her fault! Sokka ducks another strike from Suki's competent control over the tessen. Well maybe he deserves this - just a little. And Suki is rather hot in her anger.

"You know you and I are responsible for the safety and well being of the Avatar! You can't just disappear into the abyss and expect me to take up the slack." Suki snaps. Each sentence punctuated with a strike of her closed fans. Aang is apparently free of this assault and is busy talking to the village elder. This leaves an irate Suki to Sokka to handle. "Next time I will make sure you know just what happens when you abandon me!"

This strike Sokka is able to intercept. He catches Suki's wrist as she aims for his arm. He can see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. That was it. She thought they had abandoned her. Sokka inhales and uses his hand on her wrist as a way to bring her close. Suki collapses against him. Outside of his sister and grandmother, Suki is the most powerful woman he knows. She's also the first warrior woman he's ever met. It is strange to see her this vulnerable. Despite that, he feels her curl into his chest, her arms wrapping around him. Sokka does nothing but wrap his own arms against her, bringing her into his chest for a hug just as he would his sister when she needed comfort. He can feel the wetness of her tears through his tunic. This is probably the first time Suki has been like this around them. Too often she is the stoic unfeeling warrior.

"I thought you wouldn't come back." Suki says against his chest. Sokka brings his arms up to rub her back in comfort.

"Wasn't exactly a choice to begin with. But seriously, we'd never leave you to face this alone." Sokka answers. He's not always good with words. Katara has exploded on him more than once over what he has sad when she cries. "We couldn't do this without you."

Suki pulls back from him a bit and looks up. Her blood shot eyes meeting his own piercing blue ones. Sokka looks down at her. She really is one of the most powerful women he's ever met and he is truly grateful for her to even be willing to come with them. Never mind train him along the way. His mouth quirks up a bit in a weak smile. Suki is without a doubt one of the best things to have happened to him since leaving the South Pole. She manages to temper everything Aang throws at them. As well as countering Sokka's own naivety of the world outside his frozen ice shelf. He watches the tears return to Suki's eyes and pulls her close again, his hand going to cradle the back of her head. His tunic will dry. Right now he needs to be here for her.

"I promise we will never willingly or unwillingly venture to the Spirit World without your permission again." Sokka says against Suki's hair. He knows it is a promise he can't keep because he's traveling with the Avatar and anything can happen but he also knows when some things need to be said. Suki smiles weakly and looks up at him. Her hands coming to brush away the tears on her cheeks.

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I should know better - I should be better than this." Suki says as she fights the tears streaming down her face. Sokka reaches up to brush her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. We fucked up. Aang and I got called away and you didn't know what happened. You're allowed to react however you want. Even big tough warriors need a shoulder and a hug every now and again." 

Suki doesn’t say anything in response to his declaration but buries herself further into his embrace. It has been a long time since either of them has been held and Sokka is not above admitting he needs this as much as she does. He's so used to his sister's hugs and touches. He's missed that since they separated on their world saving quest. It doesn't stop him from wishing she was here with them. He's good with Suki and Aang. They're like the second sister and younger brother he never had. Sokka sighs and tightens his arms around Suki. She has no idea how scary the Spirit World was. He's just as grateful for her embrace as she is for his. They only pull apart from each other when Aang approaches them after having spoken to the village elder.

"They're going to give us supplies and they offer shelter for you if you don't want to come with me." Aang says sheepishly. Sokka raises an eyebrow, his hand subconsciously drifting to the sword hilt at hi side.

"Why would you say that?" Suki is the one who voices Sokka's thoughts. He's forgotten how good they are at being on the same page. Aang looks away, almost embarrassed.

"I have to go to Roku's Temple. It's in the Fire Nation." Aang answers in a small voice. Sokka inhales. Of course. He didn't think they would go with him given their history with the Fire Nation. The sharp snap of the opening and closing of Suki's tessen draw Sokka back to the present.

"If you thought we would leave you to this, you clearly have another thing coming." Suki answers, her voice crisp and to the point. "We're with you to the end."

"I'm in too buddy and not just because Katara will kick my ass if I'm not." Sokka says as the three of them fall into a group hug. Half a day spent in the Spirit World or not - even the various hits with the tessen - none of this will keep Sokka apart from the new family he has created. Okay fine, his sister forced on him. But they've grown on him. "Fire Nation, here we come."

*~*~*

Katara had forgotten the organized chaos that was the main deck of a Fire Navy ship. Even Zuko's with her skeletal crew is still much busier than she remembers. Fan's help has dressed Katara in the Fire Nation armor that was once so familiar to her. She feels a touch uncomfortable in it now, but she has long since known how to hide her emotions. Katara crosses the deck with Sergeant Reio close at her back. The ship is racing towards the fleet surrounding the Fire Nation's waters. Katara shivers involuntary. Zhao is on one of those ships. She remembers this. He did his best to take them out of the sky the first time and he wasn't exactly careful to avoid Zuko's ship. Apparently history has decided to repeat itself. At least this time one of the ships on the seas below Appa is on his side.

A fiery explosion rattles the ship. Orders are given and firebenders race to contain the fires of the attack. Katara moves to help but stops herself. They are too close to the fleet for her to reveal her position. If Zhao knows she's aboard he might turn his attention to sinking Zuko's ship on principle. Katara lets Reio guide her up to the command deck where Zuko stands with Iroh and Jee near the catapult. His arms are crossed and a stern expression rests upon his face. Katara takes up her familiar position at his right side. Zuko nods at her presence, but keeps his attention on the crew preparing the catapult. On a whim Katara glances up. Appa is racing in the same direction towards the Fire Nation, a bit ahead of them.

"Tuvo, make it look like you're aiming for the flying bison, but be sure to miss." Zuko orders. The older man nods as the catapult's payload is loaded by other crew members. Tuvo focuses to set the course. "Consider it a bonus if you happen to hit Zhao's ship."

"With pleasure, sir." Tuvo answers. He straightens and turns back to Zuko. "Ready on your mark, sir."

"Katara, make it look like it’s the Avatar." Zuko orders. Katara nods. They had gone over this plan. She knows she can do it, but it is still frightening as she takes up her place at the rail. "On my mark, Tuvo. Light!" The payload catches fire. "Loose!"

The ballistics weapon fires. The flaming ball launches up into the sky in a high arch. Katara inhales as it gets closer to Appa and the gang. She moves and the ocean rises to her command. She would love to hear the reactions as she effortlessly extinguishes the fireball headed for them. She would also love to hear Zhao's reaction to her actions. Zuko orders the next shot loaded in the catapult - as a flurry of fire balls come racing in their direction from the fleet in Fire Nation waters. Apparently Zhao is determined to catch the Avatar, he doesn't care who gets in the way. Katara feels herself tackled to the deck and lets herself go down. She knows it’s Zuko protecting her from the onslaught. There is a crash and the scent of burning metal.

"Agni's balls! I didn't think he'd fire at us." Zuko says as he pulls himself up. He offers Katara a hand up, she accepts. He looks her over, asking without words. Katara nods. She's fine just shaken. "Damage?"

"We took a hit to the engines. The smoke is going to take a bit to clear. We'll need to stop for repairs." Lieutenant Jee answers as Zuko glances back. The exhaust is billowing thick black smoke, more so than normal. He glances back to the horizon as Appa crosses into the Fire Nation waters.

Katara rests her hand on his arm. Zuko inhales. It feels like it has been a lifetime since the last time he was even in his home waters - never mind set foot on his own shores. Iroh moves closer as if sensing the emotions between the two. This is one of the details they left out in the retelling. Iroh doesn’t need to know about the details of the world wide civil war that fell over their nations. It is one of the things they are determined to keep from happening once more. Zuko breaths deep a few more times before he turns back to his command staff, his Fire Lord mask firmly back in place despite its momentary slip.

"If they capture you…" Iroh lets the sentence die out. He already knows there is nothing he can say that will keep these two from the mission they have accepted - even at the risk to their own well being. He can also tell that he is not currently speaking with Fire Prince Zuko. The changes are subtle but Iroh has quickly figured them out. He rarely wins an argument against Fire Lord Zuko.

"Bring us through! Prepare the outrigger. We'll use the smoke trail as cover. Turn north and we'll rendezvous at the Earth Kingdom south west colonies." Zuko orders. The fear in his voice careful concealed in his voice. Katara discretely squeezes his hand. Even knowing what has to come - certain situations are still rougher in reality.

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Jee answers. He signals the helmsman to continue on their course. Iroh says nothing but his expression slips. Zuko knows he does not approve. But they need to do this.

The tiny cruiser races for the line of Fire Navy ships. A hush drifts over the deck. Those with weapons find their hands drifting to their hilts. Firebenders try to be discrete as they shift into combat positions in anticipation of the threats they are potentially going to face as they sail passed Zhao's command ship. The cruiser stands out with its rusty decks and small size, the dark smoke trailing their path. Zhao's polished ship with its golden bow seems too luxurious to their eyes. There is a collective inhale as they seem to inch passed Zhao's ship. Hands tighten on weapons, waiting for the boarding party, waiting for the attack they all know he has planned. Zuko watches with his eyes narrowed as they sail passed.

Shockingly nothing happens as they pass. The crew relaxes and moves to continue their regular duties. Several move to attend to the damage from the attack. a crew man races over to the command staff, snapping to attention as he awaits acknowledgement. Zuko finds himself focused on his breathing before addressing the crew member. Katara is too. He can feel the subtle tug on his body. He knows she is focused on his heartbeat - one of the few things that help keep her calm when it gets to be too much. Zuko settles himself and turns to the crewman.

"Yes?"

"Your highness, the outrigger is ready as per your orders. Do you need a crew?" the crewman asks. Zuko shakes his head.

"We can handle it. Prepare for launch. Lieutenant, you have your orders." Jee nods and turns to attend to the affairs of the ship. "Uncle, we will catch up with you. And yes, we have to do this."

"Remember our discussion." Zuko glares at Iroh for a moment - every inch the disgruntled teenager he appears. Iroh merely raises an eyebrow, clearly familiar with Zuko's temper.

"If there is one sympathetic to our cause, this is on you."

"I would expect nothing less."

*~*~*

Appa sets down on the black sands of Crescent Island. Sokka practically throws himself from the saddle to kiss the land - completely grateful to have survived. Right now he doesn’t mind that the ground he's kissing is enemy ground. It is merely ground which is more than enough for him. He had almost died a watery death while fire shot all around him. Part of his mind registers that he's going to have to beg Suki to teach him how to swim. That skill is probably going to be really important in the future. Especially since the two groups chasing them happen to be ships and they have a tendency to fly over water without the protection of a waterbender. He pulls himself to a seated position, crossing his legs in front of himself. Breathing in the pattern Katara used a few times.

"So we made it. And man am I going to have a discussion with Katara about this jerkbender of hers. He shot at us!" Sokka snaps. He knows his words are untrue. Zuko did fire at them but Katara also stopped his fireball from reaching them. Mostly he's just still recovering from almost dying. For a moment there…

"We certainly have the advantage." Suki says as she walks up behind Sokka resting a hand on his shoulder. She's dressed in plain Earth Kingdom green with her sword at her back and her fans in her belt.

"What do you mean?" Aang asks as he settles to the ground in lotus position after tending to Appa and Momo.

"The navy is not trained to fight with sea to air combat." Suki answers. Sokka once again finds himself impressed with her. "If they were, we would never had made it passed the borders. Prince Zuko is. Which is why Lady Katara was able to intercept."

It takes Aang a moment before this clicks into place. Sokka blames this on the fact he is a child of peace and not one of war. Sokka can see exactly what she meant as soon as she sees it. Suki hands him a water skin. Sokka drinks deeply, finally feeling the panic of the earlier race drifting away. He likes that she treats him as a fellow warrior without questioning why he is still on the ground. Even Katara could never understand that. Dad's warriors will probably find it weird that Sokka has this much trust in a woman, but by this point, he has long since thought of her as a brother at arms - a fellow warrior to protect the Avatar - and to keep his sister from murdering them all if something happens.

"So what are we likely to expect here?" Suki asks. She hands out some cold flat bread to the two boys. Unlike them she can recognize that they are going to be famished from the adrenaline of the chase.

"Avatar Roku wants me to find him in his shrine here. I don't think there should be any resistance." Aang says cheerfully as he nibbles on his bread. He tears off a piece to hand to Momo.

"Well then, hopefully Katara will be on her way in case there is trouble." Sokka says. He's finished his bread and chews on a piece of his jerky as he stands - much calmer than he was before. "Although if Avatar Roku has your back, we might not need Katara's firebender after all."

*~*~*

The outrigger lands on the southern shore of Crescent Island. Zuko and Katara work together to secure it for their journey further inland. They both work seamlessly together, still dressed in Fire Nation armor. Katara's hair is even carefully contained in a braided top knot on the crown of her head. They break for a quick meal of rice balls and dumplings which is eaten in silence. Katara finds her eyes drifting to Zuko more than once. There is something he hasn't told her. She knows well enough to wait and he will talk. That's how it's always been. It takes until they start their hike up the volcanic sands for Zuko to finally speak.

"This is the first time in at least three years, maybe more like five, since I've been on Fire Nation sands." Zuko says, his voice is low and rough. Almost unbelieving at what is happening. Katara closes the distance and reaches for his hand.

"I always thought the Fire Nation was beautiful, once you saw beyond the warmongering tyrants." Katara says with a smile. Zuko half smiles at her words. "We're going to do this. We're going to fix everything. Fire Lord Zuko will go down in history as the Peacemaker, the Restorer of Balance. It will not be like it was before."

Zuko's smile breaks across his face as his hands drift to Katara's hips, bringing her in front of him. She smiles up at him, her ocean blue eyes meeting his molten gold.

"Fire Lord Zuko? He will be a foot note in Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe's history. There will be an asterisk next to her name - reminding all she was Fire Lady after she was everything else." Zuko says. He brings Katara's hands to his lips, kissing each knuckle. Despite herself she giggles at his actions. He marks his next words each with a kiss to her hands. "Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Master Waterbender, Master Healer, Peacemaker, War Hero, Kingmaker, Uniter of Nations, Friend of the Avatar, Savior of the Fire Lord, Beloved Fire Lady."

It's her old titles. The ones Zuko insisted were said every time she was introduced. Previous Fire Ladies had always been Fire Lady first. He had insisted she was a waterbending master first. His council had not approved - until several sleeves spontaneously combusted. No one dared cross the Fire Lord when it came to the defense of the Southern Waterbending Master.

Katara smiles at the old titles. They're not in any formal setting now. But she does remember the first time she was introduced. King Keui practically fell off his throne. Apparently he knew the massive change in tradition. He had also been wise enough to say nothing about it. The Northerners less so. They aren't in a court now, rather a sandy volcanic island. Drawing her thoughts to the present - whatever that means at this point - Katara closes the distance between them to steal a kiss from Zuko. He chuckles and kisses her back, her hands still held in his own.

"We have to go find the Avatar and help deal with Zhao." Katara says, her voice is more of a breathy whisper than she would desire. Zuko's eyes are molten gold as he focus on her, his pupils blown wide. "Also I distinctly remember a promise to Uncle about abducting a Fire Sage…"

"Agni's balls, you're right." Zuko curses, putting distance between them, well enough to be 'proper'. They still stand closer than they should. "The temptation to sweep you away and forget all this is more tempting every day."

"The feeling is mutual."

*~*~*

The trek to the temple on the cusp of the island is surprisingly easy. Despite the need to break to handle some of the constantly flowing lava from the active volcano on the northern shore. The near constant lava flows force Zuko to employ some of his scroll taught firebending to remove the heat as they make their way closer to the pagoda temple in the center of the island. There is a near constant scent of sulfur in the air the closer they draw to the temple. It becomes obvious it is due to the slowly erupting volcano north of the temple. Katara has never been comfortable with volcanoes. Even as Fire Lady they scared her more than they should. Fortunately the volcano is merely slowly exploding lava rather than anything else. The centuries old channels carved into the earth guide the molten rock away with minimal issue. She wonders if they were made by earthbending or an Avatar.

"The temple should not be this quiet." Zuko says as they slink into the temple, his expression darkening. Each on guard for an attack, sharing the shadows as their friends.

"Where are all the Sages?" Katara asks as they turn another corner. She can handle herself but she lets Zuko take the lead. His expression darkens.

"I don't know. They should be here. Could they be after Aang? How did you get to the sanctuary last time?" Zuko asks as he looks over the entrance way of the temple.

"There was a secret passage. It was accessed by firebending but it wrapped around the temple." Katara answers. "It was hot. Very hot. No one tried to change that. I think we were walking through a magma chamber. Granted I don’t think any of us had the skills to do that…"

Zuko stills. They are still in the atrium of the temple. He centers himself. Katara remains beside him. There have been many years when this is what they do. One falls in to meditative thought while the other is there for defense. Katara knows he is falling into his meditation. She can feel it, her senses on alert to sense the approach of any other people nearby. She should probably expand the sense to the whole temple but she will need her energy if Zhao follows them. Katara turns her attention back to Zuko. He is smiling - the dangerous smile that has a tendency to get them into trouble.

"One day I'll find out who thought it was a wise idea to build a temple over an active magma chamber. Especially a temple this important." Zuko says as he moves passed Katara further into the hall. She follows him. He rests his hand on a panel of the marble wall. "How did Shyu open it last time? Was there a lock or something?"

"It was a pulse concentrated on the center of the panel." Katara answers after thinking for a moment. Zuko nods and does exactly as she says. The panel shifts and they are bathed in a surge of heat. Katara sets back. Zuko turns back to her and grabs her hand.

"Don't worry. I can dispel the heat and I know you can cool us as well." Zuko says, completely trusting in their combined bending powers. "We've done this before. Remember?"

"Of course." Katara answers, giving him a look. "How could I forget the time the Fire Lord and Lady went off to go stop an erupting volcano without the super charged earthbender?" Zuko just smirks in response. "Fine, lead on oh great Fire Lord. Let’s go save the world - again."

Zuko's smirk remains as he leads the way into the secret passage over the magma chamber. Katara right beside him, her hand still in his. The hot air remains for a few moments before Zuko manages to dispel some of it. He feels the cooling air around them cool even further. Not as cold as Katara can usually make things but more than enough for their trek to the top of the temple. It will be cooler as they climb higher. He just really hopes they can get Aang into see Avatar Roku before Zhao gets here. At least he won't be here to interfere this time. So that should help. They move upwards in silence, each focused either on their bending or the memories of the last time they were here.

*~*~*

Zuko and Katara stand off to the side after exiting the passage through the panel in the floor. Zuko will admit he is impressed with it - even at the risk. He's never seen firebending used without a specially designed lock to open something. The rest of the gang has not seen them yet. Sokka is kneeling on the floor working on something. Aang stands nearby watching. Shyu is there too, also observing Sokka's work. He looks more skeptical than Aang's bright optimism. One of the issues Zuko has always had with Aang, he is far too optimistic for an Avatar. Suki stands a touch away from them, her hands twitching her fans - a silent guard to keep the rest safe. She spots Zuko and Katara first. Tensing before recognizing them. Zuko shakes his head to keep from revealing them, he wants to have a little fun with this. He exchanges a look with Katara. She nods, understanding immediately. They've both always had a flair for the dramatic.

"This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing, Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and ta-da! Fake firebending!" Sokka holds up an animal skin bag. Aang recoils a touch at the animal products. Suki rolls her eyes. Katara smiles and shakes her head at her brother's antics. Zuko sighs. Clever but not likely to work. Still the perfect opening though.

"Or you could just use two firebenders!" Katara calls from her place by the trapdoors. Zuko smirks. She expected everyone to turn to face them. She does not expect Shyu to fall to the ground in full kowtow.

"My lord! My lady!" Shyu shouts as he spots Zuko and Katara. They exchange looks clearly confused. Sokka and Aang look even more confused. On instinct, Zuko steps in front of Katara, into a firebending stance. Neither one of them know how to react to the information they have been given. They're also not sure if Shyu will be on their side.

"You know?" Zuko asks, his mind racing. Sokka is looking at him with an interesting look on his face. Probably because he moved to protect Katara. "Shyu…"

"I do not know as you do, my lord." Shyu says quickly. "It was eight weeks ago, I was attending to the sanctuary, and granted a vision from Agni himself. I saw you, my lord, a victor a restorer of peace. I could do nothing but follow you. You are our true Fire Lord."

"Fire Lord?" Sokka's voice cuts across the rather heavy silence that has fallen across the group gathered before Avatar Roku's sanctuary. He and Aang look rather confused. Suki just looks smug. Zuko and Katara exchange a conversation solely through looks in a way only they can. Now they're going to deal with over protective Sokka.

"I become Fire Lord after we defeat my - Fire Lord Ozai. Katara is my queen." Zuko answers. He doesn't feel inclined to offer any more explanation to what Shyu has said. Katara's glare silences Sokka. His expression infers she will have to explain later. Zuko turns his attention to the situation at hand. "Explain the door."

"We need five Fire Sage or a fully realized Avatar." Shyu says. Zuko sighs. "I've never seen this opened any other way. It could be possible for the Fire Lord…"

"I still like Sokka's idea." Aang says, suddenly wary of Zuko and Katara. He's just not sure why he's wary of them. He can tell he is outnumbered though. "We should do that if this doesn’t work."

"Traditionally the Fire Lord is the most powerful firebender. In theory he should be able to open the door with minimal issue." Shyu explains. "However, you have not formally been anointed as Fire Lord in this lifetime."

"I still think he should try. This way we can at least learn if he's more powerful than five Sages." Sokka teases. Katara glares at him again. Suki swallows a chuckle. Aang looks between them.

"No one is as powerful as a fully realized Avatar." Aang finally says. Zuko rolls his eyes and ignores the dig. Aang will come around in time. And with Zhao on his tail, he can't fault the airbender for being wary around firebenders.

"It is still worth a short. This way Sokka can save his supplies." Zuko says. His tone has shifted into a touch of the one he uses to placate irate diplomats. Katara raises an eyebrow at this.

"Finally some firebending not trying to kill us."

Zuko steps up in front of the door. There are five locks across the center at shoulder height. He knows he's good but he's not 'five simultaneous fire blasts' good. Maybe rapid fire will work. He can manage rapid fire. He glances behind before he settles. Katara has moved closer to the rest of the group. Suki has shifted to almost be on guard for Katara. Sokka remains by Aang, taking up her previous position. Shyu seems torn between Aang and Katara. Katara catches Zuko's eye and smiles. He returns the smile. She always has such faith in him. Zuko turns back to face the door and inhales, quickly settling himself. He raises his hands and fire flies at practically lightning speed from his fingers. There isn't even a breath between them. All five hit their mark - and do nothing. Several people swear under their breath.

"Even the Fire Lord isn't as powerful as an Avatar." Aang says with a look in Katara's direction. Katara swears in her head. She really thought there wouldn't be that crush this time. Katara exchanges a look with Suki. Suki nods. Silently promising to handle it.

"Bad luck there buddy. Well now let's see the Water Tribe face this challenge." Sokka says with a smirk. He ignores Zuko's pointed glare and starts to set up his lantern oil filled bags. Zuko steps back, he feels Katara's hands on his shoulder. Even after all these years, failure is still hard.

"Not so bad, Fire Lord. I guess if you were meant to open the door, it would have let you open the door. Must be one of those Avatar things." Katara says. Zuko half smiles. She's right. She's always right. Katara smiles and raises her hand to cup his scarred cheek. His eyes drift close and he leans into her touch. She's always known him. Suki is the only one who spots the expression on Aang's face.

"Alright Shyu, if you would do the honors." Sokka says as he steps back from the door. Katara shoots a glare at her brother. She really will have to find time to deal with him. "You might want to move for cover. This could be loud."

Shyu steps up to the side of the doors as Sokka finishes the set up. Katara falls behind one of the decorative pillars, Zuko right behind her. She finds the press of him behind her to be comforting in the crazy situation they have wandered into. Suki covers Aang, as Sokka and Shyu take cover. They wait for the fire to reach the lantern oil bags. Katara buries her head in Zuko's chest as the bags explode. They fold into each other, protecting each other as they have for years. The five blasts go off simultaneously, leaving a rather large could of smoke over the current area. Sokka is the first one to emerge from hiding. Aang close behind him. The doors have remained closed.

"They're still locked!" Aang calls out after trying the doors. In his temper, he starts throwing blasts of air at the door. Sokka swears under his breath. Zuko, Katara, and Suki approach the doors. Katara steps forward first. She runs her hand over the locking mechanism.

"Sokka, It looks like it worked!" Katara says with the most bizarre trace of déjà vu. This scene suddenly jumps to the front of her mind. She finds herself glad to feel Zuko's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait what? But it didn't work." Sokka says. He sounds disappointed. Suki rests a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"It looks like it worked." Katara says. Everyone turns to her, confused at her words. She runs her hands over one of the locks. "See the soot? It looks like it worked. We just need Momo to go inside. The Fire Sages will think Aang made it in. Then they'll think Aang made it in…"

"And they'll try to get in to stop me!" Aang says, face lighting up at finally understanding. "This is perfect! Katara, you're a genius."

"Technically Sokka is."

"Why is this perfect?"

"It looks like it worked. Shyu only has to insist you're in the temple." Katara explains as she hides behind the pillar with Zuko. Suki has already brought Aang and Momo behind the pillar closest to the doors. It's not hard but they have to be there for everything to work. Katara feels something tugging at her memory, they have to stay close. Sokka is the last to duck behind the pillars.

"Come quickly! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!" Shyu shouts, as soon as everyone has scrambled for cover. Several Fire Sages run to find out what is going on.

"How did she get in?" The Great Fire Sage demands. He glances around looking for answers. "Where were you?"

"Does it matter? Look at the soot, and the shadow down there!" Shyu diverts. The Great Fire Sage gasps along with the rest of the sages. There is a breath of pause - everyone freezes. Katara feels Zuko tense behind her - but then everything falls into place.

"She's inside! Open the doors, immediately! Before she contacts Avatar Roku!" The Great Fire Sage orders. The sages fall into step, easily bending the door open. The door slides open - to reveal Momo. The Great Fire Sage seems extremely confused. "That's not the Avatar!"

"Aang, now!" Zuko's voice rings out, thick with the weight of the Fire Lord he both is and will become. Then everything falls apart.

They move quick from their hiding place. Three fully trained warriors move to take out the Fire Sages, one partially trained warrior right behind them. Aang darts forward as Momo leaps onto the head of the Great Fire Safe. Katara ices two sages to the pillars, Suki takes out a third. Zuko blocks the fire of the Great Fire Safe - who has managed to unseat Momo and lose his hat in the process. He clearly recognizes Zuko for who he is. This makes him angrier. Sokka manages to take out the last Fire Sage with the help of his club and the skills Suki has drilled into him. Aang somersaults over the fighters and flies into the sanctuary - the doors slam shut and seal behind him. Just in time as the newest player to this game arrives.

*~*~*

"The airbender is the Avatar? You lied to me!" Zhao snarls as he and a small collection of firebenders arrive to the large hall. Zuko shrugs and shifts his hands to better control the Great Fire Sage.

"To be fair, Zhao, when have I ever told you the truth?" Zuko quips back. His eyes narrow as he focuses on Zhao. He is the clear threat here.

"Get them!" Zhao orders his firebenders. They fall into formation. Their expressions hidden behind their masked faces. Zuko realizes what is about to happen a heartbeat later.

The fire races across the hall, not headed to each of them but concentrated at Katara. She releases the hold on the Fire Sage to call for water to defend herself. Zuko knows it will not be enough. Zhao is livid with his betrayal - he will focus to hurt Zuko as much as possible that means aiming for Katara. Sokka moves to intercept Suki - neither know how to fight firebenders. Zuko shifts into some of the first stances Uncle taught him. He grabs the fire aimed at them and redirects it with his own. Zhao's face turns red with his anger. Zuko smirks. He knows Zhao doesn't know that little trick. Very few do. Katara is at his side in an instant, water hovering before her to await her command. Suki steps up beside them, fans flashing in the dying light. Sokka wields his jian beside her.

"So this is it, the Great Prince Zuko turned traitor for the sake of his water whore and a few random colonials." Zhao challenges. Apparently he is still sour over the lost Agni Kai. Well he had it coming.

"Traitor? Me?" Zuko asks, he shifts into a more relaxed stance. "Here I thought I was just banished. Did I miss something?"

"All I have to do is message the Fire Lord with your actions, and he'll beg me to bring you to justice." Zhao snaps back. Both Zuko and Katara can tell he is trying to get a rise out of Zuko. It won't work.

"So are we going to fight? Or are we going to talk? I haven't had a chance to deal with the jerk who burnt down my village." Suki snarls. She's been waiting for an opening. A fight here and there is most certainly not enough.

"I will enjoy bringing you all before the Fire Lord." Zhao says with a smirk. He and his men shift into an aggressive firebending stance. The Fire Sages move for cover. Zuko smirks.

"You wish."

What is about to happen, sadly never gets its chance. It will in good time though. The doors to the sanctuary glow blue and pulsate out. Everyone is thrown to their knees as the doors open. The Fire Sages glance to the doors - along with everyone else. It is not Aang who stands there but rather the shimmering blue form of Avatar Roku. Several of the Fire Sages fall to their knees. Zhao shoots fire at the previous Avatar - he easily defects it. Avatar Roku moves into a bending form Zuko half recognizes. Well recognizes enough to pull everyone back. The floor shifts and the magma in the hidden chamber rises to the surface, the heat pushing the hidden door off. Katara swears in Fire Tongue suddenly remembering that volcano incident. Sokka looks flabbergasted at her words.

"Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple!" Shyu shouts. Even Commodore Zhao can't fight a volcano.

"This isn't over, traitor!" Zhao shouts as he and his men are separated from the Avatar's group by a falling beam - that is on fire. Zuko turns to glare in Zhao's direction.

"You can bet on it, butcher!" Zuko shouts back. Zhao and his men depart down the hall. Zuko shifts into the form he learned long ago to control the heat. One hand over the now bubbling lava, the other raised skyward - channeling the heat between. "This would be a lot easier with Toph."

"Yes it would but my brother apparently lacks in his ability to find her." Katara says. She's somehow managed to find water in the heat and is working to keep the Fire Sages at bay. "Sokka, where's Appa? Do you have the whistle?"

"What whistle?" Sokka shouts back. Aang is still caught in Avatar Roku's power. Suki and Sokka are trying to keep out of the way of the suddenly appearing fissures of lava. "We need to get out of here."

"Not without Aang!" Katara shouts back. She counters another jet of lava with her diminishing water supply. "Why does Roku still control him?"

"I don't know!" Sokka yells back. The ground shifts beneath them as the volcano wakes up, the temple shaking beneath them. Everyone adjusts to follow. Zuko pulls Katara to him as she almost goes down.

The atmosphere shifts as Avatar Roku lessens his assault. Zuko is the only one who has the forethought to bow to the departing Avatar of Fire. He thinks he earns a deep nod in response. His spirit leaves Aang, letting the Avatar of Air fall forward, exhausted from his channeling of the spirits. Katara and Sokka race forward to catch him as Suki takes up defensive position. Zuko tries to ignore the stab of annoyance at Katara's care for Aang. He knows she loves him, but sometimes he questions it. He doesn't deserve her. Aang is loosely still present. He nestles into Katara. Katara's expression shifts for a moment and Zuko lets himself roll his eyes. She's apparently just as annoyed with Aang's action as he is. Her hand pulses over the Avatar to check his vitals.

"We need to get out of here. The Temple is coming down around us." Katara says. Everyone glances around for a way out. "And you need an earthbender to lavabend."

They are saved by the rather timely presence of Momo in a Fire Sage hat and Appa right behind him. This was not part of the memories. Katara finds herself secretly pleased. Zuko easily lifts Aang into his arms to get him on the saddle. Katara follows. She does catch the glare at Zuko as Aang is settled in the saddle. Suki and Sokka are right with her. Surprisingly Shyu follows them. Well at least Uncle will be happy and no one had to be kidnapped. Appa manages to take off from the temple as it succumbs to the flames of the lava. Despite the heat of the lava, Katara cuddles into Zuko. His arms go around her. Yes she can take care of herself, she is a master, but it has always been nice to have someone protect her.

"Don't worry Katara, I've always your back." Zuko says to Katara as she is bundled in his arms. "Drop us and Shyu by the outrigger." Or at least he'd like that outcome. His thoughts are over ridden as they watch the outrigger be taken by the lava.

"Look at it this way, at least it wasn't your head." Suki says as the flames from the lava consume the boat. Zuko groans. "What?"

"I'm going to have to beg for a new one." Zuko says. The gang in the saddle chuckles at his words.

"So how was Avatar Roku?" Sokka asks as Aang starts to come around. Zuko moves to direct Sokka to continue north to reunite with the ship. Aang's face darkens.

"There's a comet coming. At the end of the summer. Roku says I have to defeat the Fire Lord by then." Aang answers. Zuko stiffens.

"Agni's Comet. Um you'd know it as Sozin's. It's how Sozin was able to attack the Air Temples." Zuko explains quickly. He's mentally cursing himself. How did they forget this? He tries to focus on the memories of the comet, all he's got is the feelings of fire and a great deal of pain. He shivers.

"Don't worry. We'll be right there with you." Katara says quickly. She seems a bit confused too. More issues to deal with. "It will go even faster if Sokka listens and goes to find Toph."

"I know! Relax sis. It'll be top priority after we return their majesties to their ship. Which reminds me, are we going to discuss the fact that you apparently become queen of the Fire Nation while married to the jerkbender - sorry buddy - you've been living with for weeks?" Sokka asks, his expression serious. Suki smacks his arm. "Hey that hurt!"

"Deal."

"All in good time." Katara says. Sokka mumbles something under his breath which gorws louder and turns into a series of complaints about him having to sleep on the ground while she gets to live it up in luxury and apparently living with a prince who is going to make her rich. It brings the entire saddle to chuckles.

*~*~*

Zhao paces the deck of his ship. Four Fire Sages are on their knees between his firebenders. They have the decency to look a bit worried. Zhao is livid. Not only did he narrowly avoid losing his ship to a volcano - he would not want to have to confess that to any ranking officers never mind the Fire Lord - but he go played by that useless whelp of a boy and his band of colonials! He snarls as he continues his pacing. He should probably yell a bit at the traitorous Fire Sages but he's not ready to yell. He's still livid that for a brief bit of time he thought the water girl was the Avatar! How would someone so savage have the strength to stand against the greatest empire in the world! At least now the airbender should make for a decent Avatar, he at least has revenge on his side. Alright, now he's ready to yell at the traitors.

"No prince, no Avatar. All I have are four traitors!" Zhao spits as he turns back to face the four Fire Sages. They cringe.

"But it was only Shyu who betrayed the Fire Lord." The Great Fire Sage offers. He looks a bit ridicules without his hat.

"Let's see what the Fire Lord has to say about this. Take them away." Zhao snaps, then curses. He's going to end up being the one to tell the Fire Lord that the banished prince has sided with enemies of the Fire Nation. Zhao cringes. Well he'll just have to make the brat suffer. "Lieutenant!"

"Yes sir!" One of the officers on deck steps up - surprisingly able to appear unafraid of his commanding officer. Everyone on the ship knows it's bad when the commodore starts pacing instead of yelling.

"Send out word to update the wanted papers. The Avatar is in the company of an airbender who somehow survived." Zhao orders. The lieutenant nods but hesitates. "Yes?"

"But sir, I thought the airbender was the Avatar? Shouldn't the posters reflect that instead of focusing on the water girl?" Zhao raises an eyebrow. He's impressed with this one. Not only is he not appearing afraid but he actually has the fire to question things. Finally an officer with potential.

"No. Leave the water girl as the Avatar." Zhao says without further elaboration. The lieutenant nods and goes to send the hawk. Zhao turns back to the rail of the ship. He smiles as he watches the sunset. He will capture the water girl and he will make her suffer. Perhaps he'll make the whelp watch. No one makes a fool of Commodore Zhao and lives to tell the tale. It is a bonus that her capture with hurt the banished prince.

*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: We see just exactly what Iroh has been plotting involving a Fire Sage. While the gaang is waylaid by a flirtatious Jet that Sokka is convinced is hiding something. Aang just wants to help. 
> 
> As of right now the outline is now set for eighteen chapters in total. I cannot end on an odd number unless it's a five.
> 
> Also I may have started the outline for Book 2. Wait you all thought you were only getting one book? Not after the epic plans for the Usurper...and yes he is a character already in cannon. 
> 
> Cheers!   
> Rose


	7. Lost Boys at the Fall of the World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh and Shyu plot, Zuko's crew gossips. The Gaang makes a maybe new friend. Zuko and Katara pick up a reluctant new ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter feels filler-y to me, but I like it. 
> 
> This is 100% Quarantine Fic, some days Quarantine Giveth, and some days Quarantine Taketh away. On that note, the entire 18 chapters are outlined and will be written. And yes, there will be a sequel. 'Tis already partially outlined. 
> 
> Zhao isn't in this one so it's mostly good. Little bit of violence here and there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Despite the chill in the air from their position a bit far north, training on the main deck has always been more enjoyable than under the cover of the below deck training arena. Although it is hard to remember the forms needed so his firebending remains solely firebending, Zuko finds that training with steel does not require as much focus. As long as he focuses on a katana over his signature dao swords, working with weapons on deck is quite enjoyable. Even with decades of training, Katara never did quite catch on to the subtleties of a bladed weapon. She was always much better with her waterbending or Mai's careful schooling in throwing arms. The first time he walked into those lessons was beyond terrifying. Nevertheless, Zuko has found a worthy opponent in Ensign Fan. She's a competent firebender but also one of the few who understands the necessity to be trained in more than one discipline.

The early morning air is crisper than they are used to, but it does not stop the crest of steel on steel. Despite the general disregard for weapons among firebenders, Zuko has been trained in most edged weapons. Perhaps not for combat but at least enough to defend against. His poor firebending compared to his sister had led to the suggestion of training with the sword. Lu Ten had spent hours working with him to find the blade that fit best. His mother had managed to procure him a tutor. Fortunately, single dao forms work against Fan's katana onslaught. Zuko would love to face her with his dao, but they are on deck, and certain things must remain concealed.

The sharp metallic tang of their blades rings out as Fan and Zuko duel their way across the main deck. Even with the early call of the hour there are still quite a few people on deck - the dangers of training around those of the Fire Nation. No one minds the sword duel though. Three years has adapted most to the eccentricities of their top commanding officer. Nothing Prince Zuko does is particularly bothersome to the crew. They don’t have to face open combat, they're actually doing something to protect their nation, and they've already accepted their royal is a bit odd. Besides, he's already brought a waterbender on board. No one has said a word because first she's a fabulous cook and second, she managed to save them all after that rather embarrassing bout of flu. If Prince Zuko wants to train in swords and take up with afore mentioned waterbender, no crew member will bat an eye - although passing the Five Flavor Soup will keep the peace even more.

"Here I thought all your time below deck would tarnish your skills, clearly, I was wrong, highness!" Fan snaps as she defends against Zuko's aggressive attack with his own katana. It's one of those unspoken rules. Training requires a bit of freedom not often allowed in the chain of command. Zuko doesn't mind. He knows you need to be able to throw insults to manage a satisfactory sword fight. His blade bites back with a grin across his face.

"Foolish of me to think you were holding back to save my princely virtue." Zuko's attack turns more aggressive as he drives Fan towards the rail. Swords have always felt best in his hands, more pure, more clean. Even with his advanced knowledge and improvement in firebending, he will always enjoy a good sword spar. He's secretly mourned the loss of his best opponent. It's a pity this deal with the spirits didn't leave Sokka with his sword skills. "Keep fighting like this and I'll have to owe you a promotion."

"Oh really highness? Wait this isn't a distraction from your paperwork." Fan snaps back, bringing her katana up in a direct attack. Zuko blocks rolling to the side. Her own skills combined with three years of advanced training courtesy of Zuko's special memory have made her one to reckon with. He moves to counter when the ship turns abruptly in the opposite direction. Fan manages to keep her feet, Zuko is forced to roll to combat the change in momentum.

"What in Agni's name was that?" Zuko snaps. His immediate concern is for Katara - she's below decks helping Katsu design a passable version of Stewed Sea Prunes. His second concern is for his crew mate with whom he has been in combat. "Fan are you alright?"

"Fine. I didn't realize we were to change course." Fan says as she sheaths her katana. Zuko does the same. He is glad she understands the duel is over. "What are your orders?"

"Ensure no one was hurt. I'll see what is going on at the helm." Zuko orders, headed for the door in his training clothes. Fan salutes and makes to follow him, breaking off to go below decks while he heads upwards. He really should apply to command for a promotion for her…

*~*~*

Sokka will be forever grateful to Suki for her ever-growing list of skills that has helped keep them alive. A hunter he most certainly is, but he's a hunter in the arctic not in the mainland. The two are most certainly different skills. Suki has managed to bring down a pair of jackalopes - an animal he would not have even known to look for. She shows him how to butcher them before they return to camp. It was a quick lesson learned - Aang will complain less about eating meat if it does not look like the animal it once was. Suki even knows which plants and berries they can gather to feed Aang. Sokka has never been happier to be traveling with someone like Suki. He's fairly certain they'd all be starved even with Katara traveling with them - although he's still jealous she gets to travel by fancy Fire Nation ship.

"And it looks like dinner is served!" Sokka announces as he dishes out the two versions of stew - one with meat and one without. Suki has been teaching him more than just the warrior craft. Aang takes his but he seems distracted.

"Has anyone seen Momo?" Aang asks as he eats his food, a bit more despondent than he should be or rather Sokka thinks he should be. After all this is dinner!

"Eat your dinner and we'll look around together after. He couldn't have gone far, he never does." Suki says as she eats her stew. Aang nods and reluctantly returns to his stew.

The rest of the meal passes in silence. Sokka knows this is because Aang is worried about Momo. The flying lemur bat is one of the few connections to his homeland. Sokka has more than once - at least mentally - equated the lemur-bat to his own boomerang. He knows how important it is to hold on to the things that are part of your culture. It's why he has no issue working his way through the local fauna to see if they can find Momo. The longer they go the more despondent Aang becomes. Sokka knows Katara wants him to keep Aang safe - apparently that includes emotionally. Sokka sighs as he looks skyward, he is not prepared for this. Then he spots the metallic cages glittering in the trees.

"Look!" The three of them look up at Sokka's words. Aang manages to be both hopeful and concerned.

"Momo!" Aang extends his glider and moves to soar skyward to go and rescue his lost lemur bat. Sokka sighs as he reaches for his boomerang. Suki takes the time to glare at him. He offers an exasperated look. She rolls her eyes.

"We don't have time for this." Sokka throws his boomerang. The metal weapon whips up through the trees, slicing through three of the ropes holding the traps up in the trees. Momo is freed along with two pigmy pumas. They dart off into the underbrush with yowls. Sokka turns his attention to the traps. Suki kneels at his side as Aang drops down from the trees to join them.

"What is it?" Suki asks as Sokka examines the metal of the cage trap that captured Momo and the pigmy pumas. Aang is half paying attention as he plays with Momo, glad to be reunited.

"These are Fire Nation traps." Sokka says as he looks up, his face dark. Suki gasps slightly and Aang still looks confused. He knows they attacked his people but he's yet to view them as a complete threat. Katara's trust in Zuko is part of that. Sokka does not completely share her notion. "We need to break camp and keep moving."

*~*~*

The bridge is populated by more people than it should be. Zuko notes that as he throws open the door to reach it. Lieutenant Jee is in discussion with Ensign Hiroki off to the side as the two pour over the maps that have been pinned up on the wall nearby. There are plenty of pins placed in them to trace the movements of the troops of all peoples and sides involved in the various conflicts around the world. Zuko chooses to ignore the pair of crew members playing Pai Sho off to the side - when did the bridge get a Pai Sho board? He really needs to rein in Uncle. There should not be a Pai sho board on the bridge. Zuko glances around, looking for the source of the disturbance. He spots it immediately. Iroh and Shyu stand far too close to each other and far too close to the wheel. His helmsman looks away, trying not to look guilty before his lord. Zuko raises an eyebrow.

"Who gave the order to change course?" Zuko snaps. He's a touch harsh but he has his reasons. "Last I checked we were to continue north to investigate rumors of pirates near the colonies. Who ordered this?"

"Actually, someone did." Iroh answers. The rest of the crew at the helm has the decency to not look at him. Zuko focuses his attention on his uncle, already figuring he was behind this. He's been up to something since the request for a Fire Sage. And he knows Shyu was just as underhanded before. "I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance."

Zuko really wants to roll his eyes or run his hand through his hair. He can feel the teenager coming through at this. It appears Uncle has yet to learn how difficult it was to scheme around the Fire Lord. Zuko wants to put a stop to this but at the same time, there isn't much currently going on. Zhao has been silently stewing since he lost at Roku's Temple. As far as Zuko and Katara remember, Aang should be relatively safe. There shouldn't be any direct threats right now. Even the crew has settled. Seems the Fire Nation crew is rather found of Katara's Gran's seaweed cookies. It's part of the reason she is in the kitchen trying to make a facsimile of Five Flavor Soup. Who'd have thought Southern Water Tribe food would be such a hit? All they need to worry about is the rumors of pirates they are chasing - and a possible sighting of the Ice Wolf. Perhaps he'll let this scheme go - once he learns more about it.

"Does this have to do with the pirates? The Avatar? Rumors of the spotting of the Ice Wolf? What did Zhao do this time?" Zuko asks, rattling off the possible answers. He's not particularly inclined to run into the Ice Wolf. He'll be hard pressed to explain just exactly why Katara is aboard his ship to her father…

"Even more urgent!" Iroh answers. He glances to Shyu and Zuko actually rolls his eyes this time, he can see through this act. He sighs - prepared to face the lie he is about to be fed. "It appears I have lost my lotus tile - for my Pai Shao game. As you know it is essential for the unusual strategy I employ."

Zuko swears bloody murder under his breath - using all of Katara's favorite words that as a proper lady she is not supposed to know. How could he have forgotten about the spirits forsaken White Lotus? Of course, Uncle wants to get in contact with them! Although he suspects an ulterior motive to this little rendezvous. If he remembers correctly, the precious 'Protect the Avatar' group was rather useless the first time. Zuko is willing to bet Uncle either wants to make sure they are doing their job or verify that Zuko is telling the truth. He calculates quickly - remember who they knew was part of this and who they suspected was. There are enough names who will side with Zuko and Katara's far flung tale. There are even some who might remember everything. Zuko sighs and rubs his eyes. He needs a vacation. Is it too late to take Katara and disappear into the unknown?

"And the change in the course allows for this because?" Zuko asks. He notes the exchange of expressions between Iroh and Shyu. Next time his Uncle is not getting a souvenir from their necessary missions.

"Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call." Iroh offers. The small costal port coming in to view in the window. A memory tugs at Zuko's mind. He's not prepared to handle the mess this will bring. "Hopefully, they will have my Lotus tile and I can get on with my life. Nephew! It would be a grand opportunity to give the crew shore leave! It has been so long since many of them have had a break."

There is absolutely nothing about this conversation that has anything to do with the crew getting shore leave or anything about a bloody lotus tile. No this is Uncle scheming to his fullest. Perhaps he should thank Agni the old man was never Fire Lord - the royal court would dissolve in the amount of schemes and subtle manipulations he can pull. Zuko sighs. He has known Uncle well enough to know when he can and cannot win against him. This is one of the later. Besides he already knows Katara will want to see the town. She always liked seeing new places and even in this life he can't deny her that. Zuko's teenage self would set something on fire, but right now - despite the change in plans - he finds himself actually alright with this outcome. His crew could use shore leave, Katara would like to see something new. And maybe he'll get an opportunity to sneak away with his wife where they can just be themselves. Without the thirty years of crushing memories. Or constant interruptions.

"Prepare to make port. Send word through the crew we will restock and make plans for shore leave. Mail to be delivered as soon as possible." Zuko orders. He doesn't miss the brief moments of happiness that pass his crewmen's faces. Iroh is practically beaming in the corner with Shyu beside him. Zuko knows that smile. This is only part of what they are planning. He's not going to get that alone time…

*~*~*

They've been walking for half a day. It was easy enough to move from where they were the night before to a new place but Sokka insisted they keep moving on foot. Appa is too noticeable. Suki had taken his side, leaving Aang to both complain and stew in silence. He had been excited about walking for the first part of the journey - completely supportive of what was being planned. Appa was too easy to spot so walking it was. The excitement had dimmed after Sokka made them walk for an entire day after their impromptu departure from their camp. Despite his complaints, Aang seemed to defer to their judgment. Suki had easily followed Sokka despite her more advanced training. Apparently Sokka's 'instincts' were nothing to scoff at. But by this point, Aang was done. 

"How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?" Aang asks. They've yet to reach dinner time after walking all day. Sokka sighs. He's really not good at dealing with exasperated teenagers.

"They kept moving." Suki snaps back. She's been quiet the entire time. Aang wishes he could be more like her.

"Katara would never be for this. She'd probably be so excited to be flying, she'd never want to walk somewhere." Aang says, abruptly. Sokka and Suki exchange looks. Of course they have gone and forgotten that little crush.

"Katara would do what is necessary to ensure the Fire Lord was defeated." Sokka snaps. His tone is a bit more tense than is needed but he's close to being done. All he's done is listen to veiled comments against walking for the entire day.

"Then she should be here teaching me waterbending than off doing whatever she is doing with firebenders." Aang snaps. Apparently walking has frayed many tempers. Sokka rounds on Aang while Suki moves to intercept. To keep the peace between them.

"Do you not get it? She is ensuring alliances and allies for you!" Sokka retorts. He has reasoned his way down to this. He knows there is more going on but he will let Katara do what she will. And apparently that means dealing with the temperamental Avatar. "She is literally risking life and limb to make sure people chase her and not you!"

"So? What could be more important than teaching the Avatar - the last chance for hope - the next element of the cycle? Certainly more important that negotiations with firebenders. I thought they hurt her as much as they hurt me." This argument has been long coming. Sokka knows this. He has been prepared to deal with the outbursts of a fifteen year old. He has not been prepared to deal with the slander against his sister. Suki's hand on his shoulder settles him a touch, but only enough to not attack the Avatar. Perhaps walking was not a good idea. "That Zuko guy is going to hurt her! You even called him a jerkbender."

"First, don't talk about things you don't understand." Sokka snaps. He is very much aware they are in the middle of a forest and just because the Avatar hasn't shown any firebending doesn’t mean he won't. Sokka knows how he looks at his sister. He also witnessed the reunion on the iceberg. They reminded him of Mom and Dad. "Second, Katara makes her own decisions. If she thinks what she is doing is best than it is. She is more than capable of taking care of herself." Suki nods at this. It has taken many of her words to bring Sokka to this though pattern. "Finally, look I'm tired too, but the important thing is that we're safe from the Fire Nation."

They walk through a clump of bushes at the last of Sokka's words - only to emerge in the midst of a Fire Nation camp. Most of the soldiers are just as shocked - holding bowls and without their helmets around the center campfire. Sokka reaches for his sword. Suki already has her fans in place. Aang looks shocked but brings his staff around. This was so not the plan.

"So much for Sokka's instincts." Aang snaps as soon as the Fire Nation soldiers turn their attention to the trio that interrupted dinner.

"Hey, this is not my fault!"

*~*~*

Plans for shore leave have been a well and true hit among the crew. The schedule is posted before lunch and seems to excite everyone. Surprisingly, the Five Flavor Soup paired with seaweed bread is a huge hit for the midday meal and everyone is thanking Katara. Katsu beams under secondary praise - he did almost make it himself. Katara ensured him he'd be able to do so all on his own next time. He's already secured a promise to learn how to make sea prunes for the crew. Katara even finds the plans to go ashore exciting. She has always liked to see new places and Zuko will openly admit he has always liked to make her happy. He eats the Five Flavor Soup surrounded by memory. Who can deny the time the Fire Lady herself stormed the kitchens and cooked the whole meal? Lunch is enjoyable. The aftermath, less so.

This is how Zuko finds himself in the small port city watching his uncle and Shyu debating over musical instruments. He has allowed for there to be Music Night aboard the ship at least twice a month - but he never plays in the company of others. Uncle probably knows about the mournful nights that find Zuko up on the observation deck with the tsungi horn playing out his emotions to the wind. It's one of the reasons Iroh is constantly at him to play with the crew. At one point he would expect the two old men to be plotting further for Music Night, that is until they begin to ask about Water Tribe instruments. Suddenly Zuko finds himself paying attention.

"What exactly are you two up to?" Zuko asks, uncrossing his arms from over his armor. Most of his crew went into port in civilian clothes - Katara included in the company of Sergeant Reio and Ensign Fan. He kept his armor - he has worn it too long to feel comfortable in anything else.

"We just want to make sure Master Katara enjoys herself during Music Night." Iroh answers as he looks over the collection of bone flutes. Zuko raises an eyebrow.

"We can assure you, your highness, there is nothing afoot." Shyu offers as he joins Iroh. He's been given regular clothes to difference him from the recognizable clothes of the Fire Sages. Even the Earth Kingdom colonies know what a Fire Sage looks like. "Do you think Master Katara would prefer a white or a blue flute?"

“A bone flute would be more appropriate.” Zuko answers without missing a beat. Shyu and Iroh share an expression that makes him nervous,

"Oh! Are there any traditions we should be including on the ship? I know the Water Tribe is known to be a seafaring people. Perhaps there is something important we have missed?" Iroh says, without looking up from the instruments. "If I remember correctly, small drums are also part of their traditions. Specifically, to mark the passage of major events."

Iroh passes the small drum to Shyu who examines the carvings up close. Zuko wants to throw up his arms and scream. He hates shopping with anyone but Katara. He does not need the manipulations of two old men! Katara and Azula are the only two he has ever seen outthink Iroh. It was thanks to Katara they were able to avoid the five-hundred-person naming feast for Kai's birth. That was only three hundred. After that they both found it easier to stick Azula on Iroh. Granted he's fairly certain she teamed up with their Uncle to plan Kya and Izumi's four-hundred-person feast. These memories in connection with thinking of his children, start to make all the plotting around him fall into place.

Zuko swears under his breath yet again. Apparently, he is more oblivious than he should be or more likely he has been distracted by the paperwork, yet again. Iroh specifically wanted a Fire Sage so he and Katara could be blessed under Agni's light - therefore protecting her reputation from any stain the Northern Water Tribe may cast upon her. Zuko swears once more. He can't get married yet. There are so many traditions he hasn't addressed. Last time there was so many over blown celebrations and traditions - because it needed to be the first wedding to show a unity between all the nations. Zuko casts his mind back, trying to remember all the traditions he was instructed in more than a lifetime ago. Eerily enough, Sokka's voice rings in his ears regarding some of the South Pole traditions as well. He glances around, quickly spotting the stalls he will need.

"Ensign Hideki, please remain with the General and the Fire Sage. I will return momentarily." Zuko orders. The ensign snaps to. "Don't let them push you around."

"Yes sir." Zuko barely lets Hideki try to comprehend what is going on when he disappears into the crowds with all the skills of the Blue Spirit. Shyu and Iroh exchange knowing smiles as they pay for the instruments they have chosen.

"Do you think he just realized he's getting married?"

*~*~*

"Uh, if you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you!" Sokka offers in a false show of bravado. The most he's seen with firebenders is usually in quite a controlled environment. Granted the bringing down of a temple wasn't exactly controlled, he did see Katara's jerkbender keep the fire from reaching them, so there is that. But he knows firebending can be way more dangerous than that. And none of them are benders strong enough to fight fire. Aang’s airbending will just make things worse. Bluffing right now seems like a good idea. He's not prepared for anything else. Suki's fans already rest in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Aang's words ruin his game. He just really hopes the Avatar keeps his identity secret. That had been a huge lecture after the spirit village incident. Sokka shrugs as he feels Suki's eyes briefly surge over him, before returning to the threat at hand.

"Bluffing?" Sokka offers under his breath. So far, he has done his best not to reach for his sword. Right now, he wants nothing more than to do so. The Fire Nation soldiers seem to hesitate a touch.

"How'd you do that, Sokka?" Aang asks, impressed that they have yet to be attacked by the enemy camp they have stumbled upon.

"Uh, instinct?" Sokka asks as the Fire Nation soldiers reach for their weapons. He is not prepared for this.

The scene dissolves quickly. Sokka reaches for his sword - drawing the moment the soldiers manage to firebend at them, cutting them off from a rear escape. Suki's fans seem rather effective against firebending. Good to know. The pair of them move to defend Aang as much as they can but they are outnumbered and out matched. Suki can hold her own and Sokka knows he's a fair hand at the sword but not nearly capable of the fight he has anticipated. He hopes Aang has the foresight to not rely on airbending to face this threat. It has been difficult to rely on Katara's Fake Avatar Plan to keep them alive. Unfortunately, his plans fail as Aang joins in with their fight. Sokka really wishes they weren't outnumbered enough that the Avatar has to reveal himself.

"Look, in the trees!" One of the soldiers shouts. A young man drops down to the Fire Nation Camp along with several others - turning the fight into their favor.

A young man - about Aang's age - drops from the trees, landing on one of the soldiers, he spins his helmet to blind him before the soldier bolts with the boy still on top of him. Another launches himself down from the trees, firing arrows at the soldiers as he lands. More young men and boys race from the trees to attack the soldiers. Suki and Sokka launch into the fight, their swords jumping to their hands. Aang is holding his own against a couple soldiers, fortunately fighting with his staff rather than his airbending. Sokka charges one with his boomerang but is blocked by a young man with wild black hair and tiger hook swords.

"He was mine!" Sokka snaps. The dark-haired man smirks.

"You've got to be quicker around here if you want to survive." The young man says with a dangerous smirk.

Sokka looks a touch annoyed. The fighting has dwindled down to one or two soldiers. They are severely outnumbered by the boys in the woods. Suki's fans are the most effective against firebending. More than once she is the one to step between one of these forest children and the soldiers. Sokka has never approved of child soldiers. Yes, he trained the village children, but he always knew he would be the one standing to defend them. He would always stand between them and Katara. The dark-haired man skillfully takes out two more soldiers headed to further outnumber Suki. She disarms the last two. Sokka rolls his eyes as Jet smirks at Suki.

"Nice fan work. Don't think I've ever seen moves like yours." The young man says as all the soldiers are subdued. Aang wanders over to join Suki and the man. "I'm Jet by the way. And these are my Freedom Fighters: Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pimpsqueak."

"You just took out a whole army almost single-handed! I've never seen fighting like that." Aang says in awe.

"Army? It was like twenty guys. Besides, we had you guys to help." Jet says with a smirk. "Besides I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning. We just needed the right distraction, and then you guys stumbled in."

"We were relying on instincts." Aang says with an eye roll. Sokka shoots him a dark look. Suki just rolls her eyes.

"You'll get yourselves killed doing that." Jet says with a smirk.

"So what exactly are these Freedom Fighters?" Sokka asks as he sheaths his sword. Suki shifts to stand almost guard like behind Aang.

"We'll discuss that back at out hideout." Jet says. Sokka sighs as Aang seems even more excited at the prospect. "Smellerbee, any good finds?"

"General supplies but also blasting jelly and some jelly candies. Good treat for the boys." Smellerbee answers gesturing to the barrels and boxes littered near a large supply tent.

“Let’s not mix those up.” Jet offers. Suki and Sokka exchange looks. They’re missing something. Aang misses the exchange.

"So…you have a hideout?" Aang asks, practically bouncing on his feet. "That sounds so cool."

"Then I'll have to show you." Jet says with a smile. Sokka shifts in his stance. This feels off, but then again, he led them straight into an ambush so perhaps his instincts are a bit off.

*~*~*

Markets have always been a fascination for Katara. They can be the tiny little ones that take up barely a block or the sprawling bazaars in Ba Sing Se and Caldera. Even as Fire Lady, Katara found a way to dress as a commoner and slip off to go admire the goods from all over the world. She would amble through them wherever she ended up. Eventually a flourishing market grew in the Southern Water Tribe once the South Pole was restored. Katara had personally ensured the trade agreements granted her homeland a chance to experience goods from all over the world while their own goods were traded as far as Ba Sing Se, the North Pole, and Caldera. Southern furs gained popularity during the chilly nights of the monsoon seasons.

However, Katara was not prepared for this. She and her bodyguards - Fan and Reio - have drifted toward the edge of the market, only to encounter something else entirely. Katara knows she has seen this before; she has broken up rings like this before. She just wasn't suspecting something like this - here in the Earth Kingdom. Alright, technically a Fire Nation colony in the Earth Kingdom.

There are rows and rows of green-eyed people on their knees and in chains before the red and black wearing overseers. It’s easy enough to deduct. Earthbenders. The colonies vary from place to place but many of them are very much against earthbenders being allowed to practice their art. Katara is very much against benders being restricted. She has been more than once and will not see it in anyone else. Even at its height, the Fire Nation understood the importance of basic training in benders. Or so it appeared. Randomly locking them up without rhyme or reason? Beyond unacceptable. Against the wishes of her protection, Katara stalks up to the Fire Nation soldiers in charge. She has never been able to turn her back on people who need her.

"What are you doing to these people? What cause could you have to put them in chains?" Katara demands. It is the voice of the monarch who speaks through her. She does not tolerate abuse.

"They are earthbenders." The solider spits the word as if it were a blight upon the land. "Earthbending is illegal in this village."

"Forbidding one to bend is equated to forbidding one to access their full self. How would you feel if you were unable to firebend? Imprisoned for daring to do so?" Katara snaps back. She dimly hears Fan order Reio to find Zuko behind her. Katara has never been able to ignore those who need her - to back down from an injustice. Unfortunately, in this timeline, it has often led her to forget who she is perceived as. Her temper increases when she spots a beaten Haru among them, "And by what authority have you detained these benders?"

"By authority of the Fire Lord."

"Oh really? I didn't know he cared about is far flung colonies and their prejudices." Katara says. The lead solider launches at her. The water in her pouch responds instantly to her command. He finds himself iced to the nearest tree. "Perhaps, commander, we shall discuss a new arrangement."

"Go away little girl. Stay out of matters that don't concern you." The lead soldier snaps. He throws Katara back with a blast of fire. She lands hard. Katara throws herself back to her feet with a snarl. The cap of her waterskin flicking open is loud amongst the sudden quiet.

"Oh really?" The water responds to her command instantly. Shouts go up from among the crowds. Even the Fire Nation soldiers look wary. Everyone has heard the rumors of the waterbending Avatar. Fan swears under her breath from her place behind Katara. Her hand already has drifted to her katana. This was not what she had in mind when it came to a small trip to the market. Prince Zuko better get here quickly or this going to get worse quick.

*~*~*

Jet has been more hospitable than any of them would have anticipated. His afore mentioned hideout is located securely in the trees. Aang spent the better part of an hour bouncing around the entire place, enjoying the idea that the Freedom Fighters almost eclipsed Airbender philosophy by living in a world that practically begged for airbending to allow it to be traversed. Sokka and Suki had spent that hour debating how much they could trust this new and unexpected potential ally. The conclusion had come down to "not much". Neither was willing to accept Jet at face value. He seemed too "perfect". Sokka was more heavily against Aang trusting the man but he lacked the words to articulate a why. Suki was in agreement and planned to use Jet's little attraction to a warrior woman to find out a why.

Despite this, they still find all of them present at the dinner that evening. They gather around the rectangular table, Jet is seated at the head of the table; Sokka, Suki, and Aang seated to his right as some mockery of honored guests. The rest of his Freedom Fighters are spread around the table. The food is quite a spread. Sokka can't decide if it is for their benefit or like this all the time. Someone either knew airbender philosophies or they really had all these fresh vegetables. Sokka suspects none of it was acquired through legitimate means. It brings Jet further down in Sokka's eyes.

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation." Jet's words are greeted with cheers. Sokka and Suki exchange looks. "I will never forget the look on that soldier's face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey." The Duke stands to accept his fellows applause. "Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a bunch of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right…or maybe they're dead wrong."

Jet raises his cup for the toast at the end of his speech. Sokka and Suki only half participate. There's something about Jet Sokka can't name but it's bothering him more than it should. Despite his opinion on Zuko, he’s glad Katara is with him rather than here in this “hideout”. Aang cheers enthusiastically with some of the other freedom fighters. The cheers dissolve as everyone turns their attention back to their food. Sokka and Suki included. They do not often get to eat like this. Besides, it is a pleasant change from the gamey flavorless soup the two of them have been able to make on their own. Sokka turns his attention from his meat as Jet seems to focus the conversation on them.

"So, what brings a warrior woman, a Water Tribesman, and an airbender out into the middle of the Earth Kingdom woods?" Jet asks, lounging casually in his seat. "Fleeing the Fire Nation?"

"The Fire Nation would love to find you. Wouldn't they Jet?" Smellerbee says. Jet chuckles at her words. Sokka raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, but it's not going to happen." Jet sighs and drinks from his cup, catching the confusion on his guests' faces. "I guess you could say I've been causing them a bit of trouble. They took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back. One day we'll drive them away for good."

"It's good someone is standing up to the Fire Nation." Aang says. A strange look flashes across Jet's face for a moment before he schools his features back into the casual look he has been sporting. Aang's face darkens. "I am the last of my people."

"I'm sorry. My father died in the Siege at Ba Sing Se. My mother when the Fire Nation burned down our village." Jet gestures to those around the table. "Most of those here have been hurt one way or another by the Fire Nation. They've gotten worse under this Fire Lord. How can he rule his people when he can't even control his own son."

"You mean the banished prince?" Suki asks quickly before Sokka or Aang can say something that would out their identities. Jet laughs at this.

"Yes, the Banished Prince. Everyone knows he can't go back to the Fire Nation without the Avatar. So, he runs around the world determined to find a myth." Jet says. "There were rumors about a waterbender down by Kyoshi. Everyone knows there hasn't been a waterbender south of the North Pole in generations."

"I'd love to see the prince's face if he ever met you." Smellerbee says with a wicked expression. Everyone chuckles. "He's never gotten close enough for us to capture. Sadly."

"Now that would be the day. Maybe one day I'll get my shot at him." Jet says with a strange expression. Sokka wants to say something but Suki's hand on his thigh keeps him seated and silent. He wants to defend a firebender - well one his father and sister trust. "Would certainly put a shock on the Fire Lord's face." Jet throws back the rest of his drink. "Smellerbee, get the younger ones to bed. I need to talk to our new arrivals."

Smellerbee gets up to do as ordered. The freedom fighters due as instructed and follow Jet's second from the dining area. Sokka shifts in his seat, ensuring he can easily reach the sword that now hangs at his waist. He can't shake the feeling that this situation could easily devolve into something they are unprepared for. He just hopes Aang keeps his mouth shut. Smellerbee returns with a glass bottle of something alcoholic, offering it to Jet, Sokka, and Suki. Sokka waves them off before offering to Aang. The fifteen-year-old Avatar will not be drinking anything stronger tonight. Jet waits for Smellerbee to depart, drinking from his cup before he speaks.

"The last airbender, I don't suppose you're the Avatar." Jet says - almost out of the blue. Sokka wants Aang to deny it. Wants him to say anything than what he does. Aang's face lights up.

"Yes I am."

It takes every fiber of his being for Sokka not to face palm at Aang’s admission. He knows Suki knows he rolls his eyes.

*~*~*

For such a small market in the middle of nowhere, they have a surprising amount of international goods. Zuko smiles as he tucks the small package into his armor as he exits the goldsmiths. It may not be one of the heirloom pieces deep in the catacombs or secured in the royal treasury, but Zuko knows Katara. She will be happy with something that is uniquely hers rather than bearing the history some of the other jewelry pieces do. He smiles as he continues his pace back through the market - hopefully to locate Uncle and Shyu before either one of them cause more trouble. He really should keep closer watch on them, except it is due to this pair he's going to get to marry Katara all over again. Perhaps tea is in store?

"Highness! Highness! There you are!" Zuko has just bent to examine the loose tea on a small stall when Sergeant Reio races up to him. She is panting slightly and out of breath.

"What did the two fools do this time? Certainly, Hideki is more than capable of handling them." Zuko points out a tea which the merchant moves to wrap up for him. He hands over the coin and tucks the tea next to Katara's gift. He then turns back to the sergeant. She looks rather worried. "Sergeant, what did they do?"

"It wasn't the General or the Fire Sage, Highness." Reio answers quickly. Zuko sighs, she almost seems reluctant to answer. Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose. This is why he doesn’t like shore leave.

"Did Ubon and Katsu start a brawl again? They need to know better than to cheat at cards." He can handle getting his crewmembers out of jail - again. They really weren't supposed to make a habit of this. "Reio, just tell me what's going on?"

"There were imprisoned earthbenders in the market…"

"And she doesn't turn her back on those who need her. Warning next time would be helpful." Zuko says with a long-suffering sigh. This part he had forgotten about, not that he minds a good fight, he just prefers to be warned in advanced. Bare minimum so he's closer to the fight. "Lead on Sergeant."

Sergeant Reio leads the way through the not as crowded as before marketplace. Either people have run for cover when the fight started, or they've gotten closer to watch. Zuko catches sight of the wanted poster on the wall - for the waterbending Avatar. He swears in any language that comes to mind. Zuko hears people shouting about an Avatar as they grow closer to the main portion of the fight. There is the loud wave of rushing water, combined with the crackling burn of firebending, and the deep rumbles of earthbending. Apparently, some of the earthbenders are free. Zuko centers himself before pushing forward though the last ring of the watching crowd.

He spots Katara first. She is in the center of it all. Water responding to her command whether as liquid or ice. Several soldiers are iced to the ground or have been slammed back into trees. A few may have even been in the harbor. She's already capsized their transport boat. Fan fights right behind her, using her own firebending to make it appear Katara is the one controlling the soldiers' attacks. Apparently he missed when these two planned that. Numerous earthbenders are on their feet, chains broken by Katara's ice shards. Others help free more to get them to safety. One of the male earthbenders has worked his way up to help Katara fight. Zuko rolls his eyes. Typical. She’s always been good at sourcing unexpected allies.

A quick analysis of the situation shows he has two ways to handle this. Zuko can either openly join the fight or he can play Banished Prince Capturing the Avatar. Katara isn't going to be particularly fond of either one. It doesn’t matter because there isn't much time for discussion. Zuko is truly surprised back up has not been called in yet, and he knows he can't have Katara arrested and taken away with the earthbenders. Fan turns and catches Zuko's eye. He nods. This drill they have at least practiced more than once. Zuko raises his hand and sends a wave of fire out over the fight. It is high enough not to harm but enough to break up the situation. Fan takes the opportunity to grab Katara's hands, bringing them behind her back. Katara struggles briefly.

"What is going on here?" Zuko snarls, full on Banished Fire Prince. One of the soldiers struggles to make it to his feet with his waterlogged uniform and armor.

"We were just transpor - your highness!" And the soldier is back on the ground in full kowtow to Zuko. He sighs. Fan wrenches Katara back towards where Zuko stands. She forces her down in a bow that she follows as well.

"I presume they were doing their jobs and this woman got involved, highness." Fan snaps. She pulls up Katara's head so Zuko can see her.

"Good work. It seems we've found the Avatar." Zuko says. He smirks at Katara as he moves closer. Katara shoots him a look that says this is far from over. "Soldier, I don't suppose you have some rope?"

"Of course sire! Right away highness - sir!" One of the lower ranking rather muddy soldiers struggles to his feet. He quickly locates rope in their gear. He somehow manages to move while in a low bow to bring the rope to Zuko. Zuko takes it and the soldier moves backwards, tripping over a hole in the muddy ground.

"It's over Avatar. You're my prisoner now." Zuko takes Katara from Fan, quickly securing her wrists with the water. He unfastens the water skin and passes it back to Reio who stands a touch off to the side. More of the crew has arrived, they wear rather interesting expressions. "Who else was involved Ensign?"

"The earthbender. He is likely her instructor. She was determined to ensure he was freed, Highness." Fan answers quickly. She is grateful she grew up in the capital. Royalty is just royalty.

"Secure him and bring him as well." Zuko orders. He keeps Katara tight to him. He knows she is going to have his head for this later. The lead soldier has managed to get back on his feet.

"Highness! What of the others?" Zuko turns back and raises an eyebrow. "The earthbenders, highness. What do we do with them?"

"They pay their taxes? Work in the mines without argument?" Zuko asks. The soldier nods. "I see no reason to let them be. As long as they cause no trouble."

"Yes your highness."

"Everyone back to work. Soldiers get this mess cleaned up. Shore leave is over, back to the ship! Take the Avatar and the earthbender." Fan and Reio secure Haru between them. Zuko pulls Katara far closer than he probably should.

"You know nephew, most pretty girls will respond better to words…" When did Uncle get involved?

*~*~*

Suki finds that her thoughts respond best when she is either pacing or sparring. Right now she would prefer the later but Sokka is off on some scouting mission with Jet and Aang is hanging out with some of the Freedom Fighters close to his age. She sighs and takes another turn around the tree house room they have been assigned. She doesn't trust Jet. Neither does Sokka. She's spent the entire morning reviewing every single thing Jet said to them the night before. There's already been several notes to teach Aang to be a better liar - or at least better at concealing the truth. Air Nomads aren't against lying - her own great grandmother spent most of her life hiding and lying to protect her identity. Aang merely needs lessons to learn. 

"Kyoshi's fans! This is getting nowhere! They should be back by now." Suki turns from the room back onto the assortment of bridges and ropes that make up the rest of the hideout. The clang of metal draws her attention and she moves quickly.

Jet's scouting party has returned. Not that many of them look too happy. Weapons are being tended to while dark looks are thrown around the small gathered circle sitting on one of the large wooden areas below her. Suki looks down, trying to make sense of what is going on. There is a knife stabbed into the wooden floor in the center of the circle. She raises an eyebrow and grabs for the nearest rope. Suki easily shimmies down to land on the floor of the small area. Several of the Freedom fighters look up at her approach.

"How did the scouting party go?" There are an assortments of grumbles around her. "That bad huh?"

"He attacked an old man." Sokka snaps, gesturing in Jet's direction.

"An old man who was both Fire Nation and an assassin. There was poison hidden in his blade. He was sent to kill me." Jet snaps, he gestures to the knife. Sokka is on his feet in an instant.

"Do you think you're so valuable to the Fire Nation? Do you really think they care about one little thorn when the Avatar is out there?" Sokka snaps. "Or what about the last waterbender? Either one of them are a better prize then you'll ever be."

"Are you telling me that Aang is not the Avatar?" Jet snarls. His swords are back in his hands in an instant. Suki wants to draw her own but something in Jet's eyes stops her. Instead she steps into the slowly distancing circle.

"We have all been hurt by the Fire Nation. We are stronger together than we are separate." Suki offers. She forgot how hot headed boys can get over things like 'honor'.

"Speak for yourself. Kyoshi refused to pick a side, you might as well be with the ashmakers." Jet snaps, shooting her a glare.

"We were a refuge for those who needed it most of all!" Suki snaps back. She has admitted that she made a mistake keeping Kyoshi neutral but they had no choice.

"Some refuge. Throwing those you don't like to that crazed sea monster. Not that a bunch of little girls can defend themselves." Jet is clearly baiting her. Suki - who usually doesn't take bait - draws her sword. It's been a rough few days.

"I show you how well a little girl can fight." Suki moves to attack Jet, he just smirks - getting exactly what he wanted.

"That's enough!" There is a giant gust of air as Aang lands in the center of the circle. Those who are standing are thrown back, landing hard. "I am the Avatar, I am here to restore balance and that starts by all of us working together."

"How can you be the real Avatar? The rumors says the other one can control fire and water." Smellerbee demands. Sokka sighs. First he's going to need to find out how his sister did that and second, why does he always have to break up the fights?

"The other one is my sister." Sokka says. All attention turns back to him. "She's a waterbender in search of the Avatar to teach him waterbending. She was briefly captured during the skirmish at Kyoshi Island. We got separated."

"Your sister?"

"Yes. She taught Aang some waterbending before she was captured. Her goal was to train him completely." Sokka is surprised at how good a liar he's become. "If she's causing issues for the Fire Nation then I guess she escaped the Banished Prince."

Sokka's 'confession' seems to have placated most of the group gathered. Jet settles back into a seated position to think on this. Suki has sheathed her sword but it sits loose in the scabbard, just in case it is needed again. Most of the Freedom Fighters have weapons close at hand, waiting for their leader to speak. Aang looks among the group, far too eager to see what the outcome of Jet's words will be. With a deep sigh, Jet nods and the Freedom Fighters seem to relax.

"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest, and probably the village too. If you can use your waterbending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires." Jet says slowly. "But if you don't help us, they'll destroy the whole valley."

"We can't let the Fire Nation destroy an entire valley! Sokka remember Hei Bei? Remember what happened to the people there!" Aang answers quickly. Suki and Sokka exchange a look, like they want to say something. "We have to help them!"

"Aang, we have to get to the North Pole. Reunite with Katara…" Sokka starts. He really is torn. Helping people like this is what the Avatar is supposed to do, but there's something about this plan that seems wrong. There's something about Jet that seems wrong, but they can't be the cause of the destruction of an entire valley. He looks around the circle. The Freedom Fighters seems so defeated. "Fine, we help fill the reservoir but then we keep going. We are not hanging around for the fireworks." 

"Come on Momo, we better go practice." Aang practically skips off to go work on the small amount of waterbending he remembers from what Katara showed him on Kyoshi.

"Thank you Sokka. We will forever be in your debt." Jet says with a small smile. "Everyone get ready for bed. Tomorrow is a big day."

Jet walks off, the Freedom Fighters slowly dispersing around him. Sokka grabs Suki as she goes to leave.

"Stay with Aang, something isn't right here." Sokka says. Suki nods. "Gaoling if something happens to me."

"I will bring both of you back to Lady Katara."

*~*~*

It takes less than an hour for Zuko and his landing party to return to his ship. Zuko himself leads the group to return to the ship. Katara beside him as his prisoner. Iroh and Shyu take up the position behind them – he never should have let Iroh get a plotting buddy. Behind them marches Ensign Fan and Sergeant Reio with the captured earthbender between them. The rest of the crew who had shore leave takes up the rear. They are all clearly interested in the events that lead to Katara’s supposed arrest. He’ll address his crew’s obvious loyalty to Katara at another time. It does make him proud though. She’s always been good at rallying support. It has been less than an hour from when the fight took place and Zuko knows there are at least four stories regarding the reasons for Katara’s ‘arrest’. At least part of his crew is plotting her rescue if it is needed.

Lieutenant Jee stands in his full armor absorbing the parade of returning soldiers. He is dressed in full armor practically with his arms across his chest – waiting for the crew to return to the ship. He may be under Prince Zuko’s jurisdiction, but this is Lieutenant Jee’s ship. Under his watchful eye, Zuko orders the rest of his crew out to the ship before him. They all join the ship before Zuko. Lieutenant Jee watches as the earthbender is brought aboard, with several firebenders keeping him in check. General Iroh and Fire Sage Shyu follow behind the ship’s soldiers. Prince Zuko brings up the rear with Master Katara in his control. The Prince passes Lieutenant Jee with Katara in tow. It is the General who pauses for necessary conversation. Both men turn to observe.

“Your highness, I am led to believe this is out of my pay grade,” Lieutenant Jee asks as the group returns to the deck. He’s really not in the mood to deal with the Prince’s particular quirks which have become more habit in the last bit of time. Also, he doesn’t want to address the captured waterbender in the reports he has to send. One can only lie too much to the Fire Lord before it becomes an issue. Not that Jee considers the Fire Lord his keeper. He is not a fool and like the rest of the crew knows exactly what the waterbender means to Prince Zuko. They are traitors – merely unofficial ones. Not that any of them complain about this,

“Without a doubt, Lieutenant.” Zuko says from his place near Katara. His hands caress her own as he removes the rope from around her wrists. She is less angry about it than he thought she would be. Without warning his mind flashes to a lunar eclipse involving their bed posts. He’s suddenly thankful he’s in armor.

“Should I depart?” Lieutenant Jee asks. “I would hate to have to include this in a report to the Fire Lord.”

“You and I both know, he wouldn’t believe a word of this, but if you feel better, by all means, head below deck.” Zuko says. His defiance is probably enhanced by the fact he is examining Katara’s wrists to ensure there is no major damage. Even though he knows she could heal herself. “Take the earthbender below decks and we’ll discuss things.”

“Fat chance I’m going anywhere with you, least of all below decks, ashmaker.” Haru – the earthbender – snarks. Zuko is impressed he can be defiant while in irons. Zuko sighs and turns to those on deck. He still has Katara’s hands in his own. Part of him wonders what the earthbender thinks of the scene before him. The rest doesn’t care though. In the scheme of things, his opinion doesn’t matter. Although he should show some form of manners if he wants the earthbender to help them.

“Hideki bring a tea table on deck. We’ll have our discussion here.” Zuko orders. Hideki almost falls over himself to follow the orders. The ensign disappears below deck to follow his commander’s orders. “Fan, release him.”

Haru glares at Zuko as Ensign Fan undoes the rope wrapped around his wrists. Iroh has the foreknowledge to usher everyone unnecessary off the deck. Shyu is right at his side as they work to remove people from this conversation. Lieutenant Jee seems to be determined to keep this conversation away from the rest of the crew. Sergeant Reio and Ensign Fan help Ensign Hideki set up the tea table with its required tea before they too disappear below deck. Haru glares at them, waiting for Katara to be the one to taste the tea before he dares to. Zuko chooses not to react. Haru is not the first person to attack him in such a way. He has learned over the last three years to ignore such behavior.

“What do you want with me?” Haru asks, finally breaking the silence between the three of them. They are alone on deck.

“Don’t you miss the old days? When we didn’t have to ‘fake arrest the fake Avatar’s fake earthbending instructor just to get him to talk to us’?” Zuko asks as soon as Haru falls back on the defiant prisoner act. Unsurprisingly, Katara laughs.

“If only it were that simple.” She swallows the rest of her laughter and turns to the confused earthbender before her. “We need an ally.” Katara says, looking over her teacup – a move she mastered as Fire Lady. Haru has yet to trust the woman who would willingly side with a firebender. “It’s simple, just a messenger to Toph Beifong in Gaoling.”

“Beifong? As in Beifong Bending Academy?” Haru asks. He’s already waited to ensure both his tablemates drink their tea before he even thinks to touch it.

“Academy? Zuko, she knows.” Katara says, practically dropping her teacup in her excitement. Zuko’s face lights up as well. Haru will never figure out why this rather gorgeous waterbender has chosen to take up with a scarred firebender. The relief shown between them knows no bounds.

“That can’t be the only thing you want of me.” Haru asks. Katara and Zuko exchange looks. They have already come to peace with what others are against.

“We need you take a message to Toph.” The silent conversation says Katara is the one to make the request. This Haru will never trust Zuko enough to trust him. “She needs to know about the earthbender prison. And don’t deny it. We know there is one.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you.” Haru says, his attention completely on Katara. Zuko wants to roll his eyes, but most of their allies focus on Katara.

“So, you will go to her? You will tell her?” This time it is Zuko who asks. Katara is the one refilling their teacups. Haru looks between the two of them. He’s fairly certain no one will ever tell him the details of this unorthodox alliance. Perhaps she has been bewitched. Her proposition is accurate though. He can’t deny that. With a sigh, he finishes his tea – wishing it were stronger.

“I will do it. For her though. Not you.” Haru says. His ire is still addressed to the firebender – who for some reason rolls his eyes. Katara, the gorgeous waterbender, just smiles.

“That’s what they all say. We’ll make arrangements for your travel.” Zuko offers. Haru doesn’t flinch this time when he glares at the other young man. Damn the ashmakers.

“Wise move. As if I would dare stay on your ship overnight.” Haru snarks. He is met with Katara’s disapproval and Zuko’s own rolled eyes once again. He turns to his officers who have crept onto the main deck seeking information. He has forgotten how much his crew runs on gossip.

“Hideki!”

“Highness!” Hideki says as he snaps to attention near the door he was most assuredly not listening at. The fact he knocks over another spear bearer notwithstanding.

“Attend to the needs of Master Haru in his quest to reach Master Toph. Ensure he has the proper supplies to reach Gaoling along with an ostrich-horse for the journey.” Zuko orders. Haru glares at his entire declaration. “This way we can ensure your journey is underway and you are not spending undo time upon a horrid Fire Nation ship.”

“Tu Di Gong take you if you are lying.” Haru says. This time it is Katara who rolls her eyes. Haru raises an eyebrow at her actions.

“He won’t have to.” Katara says. She is rather defensive of this firebender. Something Haru would not have thought possible.

Haru says nothing in reply but merely goes with the firebender this Prince ordered to accompany him to depart the ship. No one is ever going to believe him about this.

*~*~*

Aang has used the bit of waterbending Katara taught him to help Jet and the people of the town by filling the dam from the underground water. Suki has been with him the entire time, her hands barely moving from the grip of her sword or her fans. Aang knows his guardians have been on edge, especially after Sokka went after some of Jet’s people the night prior and didn’t return. He still doesn’t think there are any issues with Jet. He likes the guy and the rest of his people. It is nice to be around people who have found the fun in the middle of all this. They’re doing the right thing as far as Aang can see. And if that means there’s jelly candy along with the rest of it, then Aang finds he has no reason to complain.

“There. I’m all finished. Should be more than enough.” Aang says. Suki nods. She is very much on edge – jumping at every sound.

“Good, let’s head back.” Suki says. Aang nods, unsheathing his glider. “We can meet Jet at the reservoir since we finished early.”

“Smart. We finished early. He’ll be happy to see us.”

Aang nods and gestures for Suki to join him on the glider. She’s not completely a fan of flying but it is the quickest way back to where they need to go, so she’ll do it. Suki lets Aang sweep her up onto the glider and fly them away. Aang guides them up over the water and back towards the reservoir where they know Jet and his Freedom fighters will be. However he spots Jet on a small ledge near the dam but also overlooking the waters of the reservoir. Suki is the one who notes the tactical position that allows him to see both the dam and where Aang has been working. Her hands twitch for her fans. She hates when someone pulls something on her and she knows someone – namely Jet – has pulled something on her. Aang lands them on the grassy knoll by Jet. He is still happy and oblivious to the storm brewing between Suki and Jet.

“The reservoir is full. I’d like to see the Fire Nation try to burn down this forest.” Aang says. His voice full of the cheerfulness of a child who has done a task well.

“Well I’m glad. That will really help us.” Jet answers. Suki immediately tells he is lying. Her hands drift to her fans. “But I wanted you to meet us at the hideout. There’s no need for you to remain here.”

“But if I go back to the camp, I won’t be here to help you fight the forest fire.” Aang says. “Trust me, it’s better to have the Avatar nearby to fight the Fire Nation than far away.”

Before anyone can say anything else, Suki draws her sword, bringing it up as she steps between Aang and Jet. It is now Aang spots the people moving the captured red barrels along the dam at the height of the reservoir. Jet looks between them, clearly uneased at Suki’s drawn sword and the dark expression on her face. Aang looks between his guardian – his old friend and his new one – or rather the one he hopes will be his new friend. Suki’s expression is dark and unyielding. Aang shifts his hands on his sheathed glider, unsure of what he must do.

“Suki, what’s going on, Jet is one of our friends.” Aang says. He cares about his friends, he has so many around the world. Suki doesn’t stand down.

“Friends don’t use captured blasting jelly to blow up dams.” Suki’s voice is low and dangerous as she speaks. Something flashes in Jet’s eyes. Aang’s go wide.

“But Jet wouldn’t do that.” Aang answers. He really does see the best in people. “That would destroy the town.”

“There’s a Fire Nation garrison in the town.” Suki answers. She turns back to Jet; he has backed up against a tree but has yet to draw his weapons. “You would risk everyone – all the innocent lives - just to destroy one garrison.”

“The Fire Nation needs to be destroyed.” Jet answers. His tone is cold and without remorse. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“We have all been affected by their actions. You cannot say that.” Suki answers. Aang still looks devastated. He never thought someone he thought of as a friend was capable of this. “This is not the solution. We have to come together to defeat Ozai.”

Jet spits at the ground.

“Ozai. He’s just one man. How is his end a solution? He’s a greedy, thieving bastard. Stealing things that don’t belong to him.” Jet snarls. Suki’s sword shakes in her hand and Aang hesitates. “Do you think your precious banished prince will be any better? They destroyed my family – stole my life!”

“They killed my nation! That does not justify your attacks on random innocent villages!” It is Aang’s voice that snaps out from behind Suki’s drawn sword. “We have all been hurt by them. Katara is the last bender of her people. I am the last airbender. Visiting more violence upon innocents helps no one.” 

“You don’t get it, do you? Violence is the only language these people speak. It’s all they know!” Jet snarls. Suki raises her sword once more.

“Draw. We’re going to fight here.” Suki snaps. Jet draws his tiger hook swords from his back. A dark look graces his features.

“With pleasure.”

More than once Aang wants to intervene as Suki and Jet duel their way across the forest floor. She is much more deadly than he has ever seen her in her practice duels with Sokka. He doesn’t remember much about Avatar Kyoshi but vows he must learn more. She must have been a force to be reckoned with if her chosen warriors fight with this much veracity. Propriety demands Aang does not intervene. He is too powerful - it would be unfair to the duel – dishonorable. Besides he is not trained in hand-to-hand combat. Even though Jet manages to trap Suki’s sword between his blades and snaps the blade. Suki falls back as Jet smirks over her.

“I need to get to the town, to forewarn the people.” Aang says, suddenly. He reaches to unsheathe his glider but is thrown back to the ground as Jet grabs his glider. Aang rolls, coming up to his knees on the ground.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Jet whistles the signal to the rest of his Freedom Fighters. There is a loud blast in the distance. Aang screams and Suki launches herself at Jet.

The water from the now destroyed dam rushes over the calm lake, towards the town mostly full of innocent people. Suki’s attack takes Jet off guard, bringing him down to the ground. Her quick thinking disarms Jet, his swords launched into trees gathered around the small clearing in which they fight. Aang’s glider thrown to the ground. Aang scrambles to collect it as Suki grapples with Jet on the ground. The pair of them seem well matched – Suki is even forced to come up on the defensive more than once to defend against Jet’s relentless attacks. He thinks he takes the advantage when he pins her arms above her head, his torso pressing her to the ground.

“All those people…” Aang says, breaking the silence. Jet looks up at him from where he has Suki pinned.

“Don’t you get it? This is the only way. They will keep fighting. They will keep destroying and taking what they think they deserve.” Jet says. “They slaughtered your people.”

“That doesn’t justify murdering innocent lives.” Suki snarls. She has managed to free her arms, catching Jet off guard as she cross collar chokes him. Jet struggles against her, but Suki’s position gives her the advantage. He passes out on top of her, Suki pushes him off and throws herself to her feet. Her hands go to Aang’s shoulders to comfort him. “I’m sorry. This isn’t your fault. We couldn’t have known.”

“It doesn’t change it. Suki, I helped kill innocent people…the monks…” Aang’s words dissolve into wrenching sobs. Suki draws him into her, letting him pillow against her chest as he sobs.

Suki judges none of them. They have been played – tricked into committing an act of war neither of them were prepared to be held accountable for. Aang is only fifteen. He is a child! But Suki herself is not even twenty. Where does she stand in this giant mess of a world they are forced to live in? She pulls the child Avatar closer. They fall to the ground. She should have fought Jet sooner. She should have known he was bad news. Her own gut told her not to believe him but she did. It was too easy to support someone who could have been an ally. But instead – he destroyed an entire town and did Kyoshi knows what to Sokka. Suki draws Aang closer – ignoring the prone body of Jet. How did it come to this?

The dark mood is broken by the sudden arrival of Sokka. He’s on Appa with a wide grin plastered across his face. Although it does darken as he takes in the scene before him. Suki and Aang are wrapped around each other while Jet’s unconscious body lays off to the side. They’re both circled by the chipped metal of a broken sword. Sokka immediately throws himself from Appa to the small knoll to join the embrace with Suki and Aang. He can tell the situation they had to endure is dark. They both turn to him, grateful he survived more than anything else. Sokka find himself confused at to the events that played out.

“the villagers are safe. I figured it out. What Jet had planned. The old man vouched for me.” Sokka says quickly, stumbling over his words. “They’re safe. We got them out in time.”

“Thank Kyoshi.” Suki says. She doesn’t know when she has started crying along with Aang. The child Avatar looks up at them.

“I didn’t kill anyone?” Aang asks. His voice is far more broken than any of them ever thought possible. Sokka wants to sweep him up in a bear hug and never let him go.

“No. We got them all out. Even the Fire Nation.” Sokka answers. It seems his words lead to a collective release of breath over the clearing. “Come on, let’s get out of here. The authorities can handle this. And you thought I’d lose my sword first.”

Sokka turns back to Appa. Aang and Suki move to join him. Aang glances back at the unconscious form of Jet. They could have been friends but he was too radical for Aang. Aang just wanted peace – and look what it almost cost them? He draws his staff close to him in memory as he airbends onto Appa. Suki is close behind. She looks back mournfully at the remains of her beloved sword on the ground behind them. Suki is ever practical and knows it would be better to purchase a new sword. It doesn’t stop her from gathering up the shards of her old one. Sokka and Aang say nothing as they help her before the trio climbs into Appa’s saddle, soaring off to places unknown. Well not particularly unknown. They all know it’s time to follow Katara’s schedule.

Jet watches them depart. He’s been faking unconsciousness enough to know how they would react. Easy enough to do. The Avatar is caught too much in the demands of the rest of his group to truly acknowledge the rest of the world around him. Jet pushes himself to a sitting position. He rubs his head as he leans back into a convenient tree. So he may have lost this round. But he hasn’t lost the war. There is plenty of time to seek out what he desires. Leaning on the tree, Jet draws himself to his feet, sheathing his hook swords on his back once more. He looks off to the sky where the Avatar’s group has disappeared.

“Don’t worry, in time, you will know exactly who you are dealing with.” Jet says as he runs his hands over the hilt of one of his swords. He sheaths it before stalking off into the woods to deal with the latest failure.

*~*~*

The observation deck has been cleared. Everyone waits to see what will happen next. The crew is of course listening at the door waiting to hear the latest scuttlebutt. Prince Zuko has kept them from the conflict. He happens to be in love with a waterbender. This is free drink level gossip. Obviously everyone is listening. Or at least the gossips are. Either way everyone will know by the end of the next watch. General Iroh is there on the top level of the observation deck. Anyone worth their salt knows that. The ‘captured’ Fire Sage is with him. Somehow someone found full Fire Sage attire for the man. That one will go down in history as an amazing act. Fire Prince Zuko is there too. Despite the scar across his eye, he does look quite dashing in his full armor. They’re all rather grateful he never shaved his head as per tradition. Perhaps the scar adds to his features.

All of this is dwarfed by the appearance of Master Katara. The eavesdroppers do their best to force their way out of her sight line while still taking things in. She is resplendent in a gown of purple silk, cut in the Fire Nation style and edged in the furs of her people. The trim is embroidered in Agni’s golden sun and Tui’s silver moon. Her dark hair is swept up from her face, pilled on her head with two strands framing her face bound in bone white beads. She is a vision to behold. Even as fully armored Fan and Reio trail her as some odd bridesmaids – because everyone knows what is going on upstairs. They’ve pretty much known since Prince Zuko and Lady Katara returned with a Fire Sage.

No one says a word against it. Everyone – at one point or another – has heard Zuko scream in his sleep for Katara. Taking a blessing under a Fire Sage? Pretty much expected. Especially if Katsu’s betting pool is to be believed. Coin changes hands this night. They all need to gather their dinner. It’s not too hard to pass through Katsu’s kitchen. It’s pretty easy to tell. The lucky ones leave with happy faces, the losers with scowls. Despite that – this entire ship of Fire Nation citizens is rather alright with their prince forever tied to a waterbender from the south pole. Much better than some of the rumors they’ve heard from the Homeland…

*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, yes they are now married. Now, as you will see in +/- an hour or so, there will be a new fic in this 'verse entitled "Interludes". It will be rated E, it will be NSFW. And yes, it will contain all of those scenes, beginning with the Wedding Night in this chapter. (It was written pre this chapter but has some choppy issues.) You DO NOT need to read the smut if you do not want to. It will not deter from the plot of the story. Totally your call. 
> 
> Up Next! Zhao returns to cause trouble. Sokka finally listens to Katara and the Gaang reaches Gaoling. Yeah fun times be a-happening there. (The chapter is half written. Toph demaned it.)
> 
> Cheers!  
> Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's short, yes it's supposed to be confusing. Yes I swear it gets better.


End file.
